Blackmailed Love
by BlueAngel07
Summary: No Vampires. All Human. Bella moved from Washington to Chicago after a bad break up. She meets some new friends and one jackass guy. What will become of her life? Better then the summary. Please review! Any criticism is welcome.
1. Changed of Pace

Chapter One 'A Change of Pace'

My name is Isabelle Marie Swan but please call me Bella. I work at the law firm of Aro and Sons. I got my paralegal degree at the age of 22. I always had an interest in law but never wanted to become a lawyer. I figured this would be the best career for me. I moved out of my hometown Forks to work in Seattle. My boyfriend since junior year in high school followed me there. I never asked him too change his life for me but he said he knew I was the one but it wasn't true.

_I had been working late at the office that night but stopped to get some dinner. It was me and Jacob's six year anniversary. Things had started to become difficult for us but we tried to make it work. I came into the door and smiled expecting him to be asleep on the couch like always. He wasn't. My smile went away and then my stomach turned in knots. Then I heard something that changed my life. A moan. _

"_Oh god Jacob," A female voice moaned out. _

"_Leah," Jacob groaned out. As I got closer I could hear the headboard from the bed hitting the wall. I felt myself getting sick and the tears started to form. _

_I dropped the food on the floor and opened the door to our bedroom. "YES!!" Leah screamed riding out her climax on top of my boyfriend. _

"_Jacob," I said causing him to jolt up and move Leah to the side. "Leah," I said looking at one of my oldest friends from school. _

"_Bella wait," Jacob said trying to get out of bed. _

"_Don't," I said holding my hand up. "Just don't," I said shaking my head and headed for the door. _

"_Bella wait!" Jacob said chasing after me with the sheet wrapped around him. _

"_How could you do this to me?" I asked turning back to him and tears were flowing down my face. _

"_It's just," Jacob said with a sadden look. "You were never here," he said causing me to laugh. _

"_Because I was working to support us," I said glaring at him. "Its not like you had a job," I said causing him to growl. _

"_I was trying to find one," Jacob said causing me to shake my head. _

"_I am leaving," I said in a firm tone. "I want you out of this apartment by the time I get back," I said heading out the door. I could still hear him calling out to me but I didn't listen. _

It was six months ago I found the man that I loved for so long cheating on me. He had left the apartment just like I asked but I still couldn't live there. I spent most of my nights at the office and went home only to get some sleep and change for the next morning.

"Bella," Aro said causing me to look up.

"Yes Aro," I said looking up at my boss and standing from my desk.

"I would like you to meet my good friend Carlisle Cullen," Aro said causing me to smile at the man. He was tall, perfect golden blonde hair, and butterscotch eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen," I said with a respectful tone.

"Please call me Carlisle," Carlisle said raising his hands up.

"It may take her awhile," Aro said jokingly and I slightly blushed. "But we both wanted to have a chat with you Bella," he said causing me to feel my heart race.

"Am I getting fired or something?" I asked causing Aro to laugh at me.

"Heavens no," Aro said coming over to me and leading me to the office. "We wanted to talk to you about relocation," he said pulling out a chair for me.

"To Chicago," I said looking over at Carlisle.

"Well a paralegal of mine wants to move back here," Carlisle said softly. "And Aro said you were the best at your job and I only want the best," he said causing me to look at both of them.

"We will give you some time to think about it," Aro said softly.

"But I don't have the money to fly down there let alone get an apartment or a new car," I said causing them both to smile. "What?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"We got that all taking care of," Carlisle said softly. "I have placed a down payment on a nice apartment and your salary will cover the rent and I got you a car waiting," he said with a smile.

"Confident isn't he?" Aro asked me causing me to smirk.

"What about your sir?" I asked looking over at my boss.

"I will have Lauren once she gets off her maternity leave," Aro said softly. "This would be a great opportunity for you," he said softly.

"Okay," I said nodding my head. "When do I leave?" I asked turning to Carlisle.

"Tomorrow," Carlisle said handing me the ticket.

"But my things?" I asked in a low voice.

"I will take care of that," Carlisle said causing me to sigh.

"That is just too much sir," I said shaking my head. "I can't just take your money," I said causing Aro to laugh and I looked in between them.

"Something that is also going to take awhile," Aro said causing Carlisle to nod smiling.

"Well if she's as good as you say she is," Carlisle said looking over at me. "It'll be worth it," he said before standing up and I stood up with him. "Nice meeting you Mr. Swan," he said softly.

"Bella Mr. Cullen," I said taking his hand into mine.

"Then it is Carlisle," Carlisle replied causing me to blush again.

"Okay Carlisle," I said causing him to nod and Aro led him out of the office. I took a deep breath and knew this was the right move for me. After all that happened I needed to change of pace.

AN: Please Review…..All criticism welcome……can't wait :)


	2. Making New Friends

AN: Thanks to the reviewers and answer to questions:

- Cesci: Thank You!

- TwilightFeve-FutureCullen: Thank You! That does happen a lot to me because I always use the grammar and spell check on my stories.

- boylover55: Thank You! Jacob is still going to be a factor in this story. But you are right Jacob and Leah do have a lot in common. They would be great together.

- Weolynn: Carlisle needs a new aid because his aid (Lauren) is moving to Seattle. There is going to be more on that in the next few chapters. No Carlisle is not interested in Bella.

- Littleangel53126: Thank You!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Chapter Two 'Making New Friends'

That afternoon I had to try and contain my excitement as I worked. I couldn't believe I was finally going to be able to start a new life. I would miss all the people that I had met her and Aro. He had been one of the greatest bosses I had ever had. I walked into the break room to get some coffee.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone from the office yelled. I placed my hand over my chest and breathed heavily.

"We scared her," Aro said laughing and hugging me close.

"What is all this?" I asked looking down at the cake. It read 'We Will Miss You'.

"For you," Sulpicia Aro's wife replied. "You had been such a good help to my husband," she said with a smile. "Even giving us more time to spend together because he didn't have to do the work himself," she said with a smile.

"You all have been great to me," I said with a smile on my face. "And I will never ever forget you," I said in a firm tone.

"To Bella," Marcus one of Aro's sons replied with a smile.

"To Bella," All of them replied raising their classes and I went to blow out my two candles. I am assuming that it represented the two years that I have worked for him.

Jessica Stanley one of the other paralegals came over to me. "You know I am not sad you are leaving at all," she said causing me to smirk. "I mean now that you are gone I will get all the credit," she replied.

"I love you too Jessica," I said causing her to hug me.

"Goodbye," Jessica said before pulling away wiping away tears.

"Are you crying?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jessica said with a glare. "I just got mascara in my eye," she said raising her hand and then walking away from me. I just laughed shaking my head and went to mingle with the others.

After the party was over I went straight home to pack some of my clothes. Come to find out all my stuff was already in boxes and my clothes all in suitcases. I found a note on my small kitchen table.

_Dear Bella,_

_I had a few men come over to pack your things. Don't worry I had my wife pack your clothing. She is very excited to make you part of the family of the Law Firm of Cullen and Sons. I will have a car pick you up around seven tomorrow morning. Have a safe flight. _

_Sincerely, Carlisle Cullen_

I shook my head slightly. These people really do take care of their own. I went out of my apartment to get a small bite to eat before heading back home to sleep. The next morning a knock come at the door and I was ready to go.

I opened the door to see a man in a black suit. "Mr. Swan," the man said.

"Please call me Bella," I said extending my hand. "You are?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"You can call me Bobby," Bobby said with a smile on his face and I nodded my head. "Let me get your bags and we'll be on our way," he said heading over to them.

"I will take that one," I said taking the small shoulder bag. "Thanks," I said with a smile and he nodded his head. "Wow," I said once we got down to the street.. "I didn't expect a limo," I said softly.

"Mr. Cullen is very generous," Bobby said with a smile. "He even bought a limo for my daughter on her prom night," he said with a smile.

"So he is a good guy?" I asked causing him to nod his head.

"You will love it in Chicago Bella," Bobby said causing me to bit my lip. I got onto the plane within an hour and a half. I looked out the window waving bye to my old life.

It was five hours before I finally got to my new apartment in Chicago. It was a nice place so nice it even had its own doorman. Bobby had helped me up the stairs with my bags. I had learned a lot about this man on the flight. He had a wife of twenty years and two kids currently in Harvard.

"Thanks Bobby," I said with a smile on my face.

"OH MY GOD!!" I heard squeal of a female and turned to see a small pixie woman. "Oh my god," she said quickly coming over to me. "You must be Bella it is so great to meet you," she said hugging me.

"Uh," I said in a state of shock. "And you are who exactly?" I asked causing her to pull back laughing.

"Oh I am sorry I am Alice," Alice said causing me to nod my head.

"Alice darling don't scare my father's new paralegal away," a southern voice replied. I looked up to see a man a little taller than the pixie Alice coming towards me.

"I am not," Alice said with her arms crossed.

"Forgive my wife," he said wrapping his arm around Alice. "I am Jasper Cullen," he said extending his hand and I immediately took his hand.

"Bella," I said with a smirk. "But I am guessing you know that," I said slightly laughing.

"Dudes!!" A voice boomed. "This chick has every game system known to man," a large man said heading into the living room with a blonde following her.

"Going through my things," I said crossing my arms. He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Its okay," I said slightly laughing.

"That is my older brother Emmett Cullen," Jasper replied. "Although by the way he acts you think he was younger," he said rolling his eyes. "And that is his wife Rosalie," he said causing her to wave.

"Can I play?" Emmett asked causing me to laugh. He was like a big kid.

"Emmett," Rosalie said glaring at him.

"No," I said raising my hand. "Go on ahead," I said waving at him. Emmett skipped over to the TV and began to hook up the system.

"All your things are here," Jasper said in a firm tone. "And we made sure all of it was taken care of," he said causing me to nod.

"I trust you," I said looking around my house.

"I suppose we should leave," Jasper replied. "Give you some time to settle in," he said causing me to smile.

"But Jasper," Emmett whined causing me to snicker. "You are just lucky I have one," he said heading for the door. "We need to play see whose better," he said looking over at me.

"That is easy," I said with a smile. "Me," I said causing him to rub his hands.

"Oh it's on," Emmett replied. "I like this girl," he said as they walked out of the apartment. Once everyone had finally left I had a chance to look around my apartment.

I had started unpacking the stuff that would go into my bedroom. The movers had set up the bed frame for me which I was grateful. I set down a picture of my father and mother. They had been married for twenty years before she had past away from cancer. I was fifteen.

I looked up hearing my cell phone ring and went over to pick it up. "Hello," I said putting the phone to my ear.

"Hey baby girl," the voice said at the other end. My dad.

"Hi dad," I said smiling to myself. "Sorry I didn't call but it kind of got a little busy," I said causing him to laugh.

"Always the over achiever," Charlie said in a soft voice.

"Take after you," I said causing him to laugh again.

"I just wanted to make sure you got in safe," Charlie said in a low voice. "And that I miss you kid," he said with a tear sliding down my face.

"I miss you too dad," I said softly. "But I should get everything taken care of around here but I will call you tomorrow before work," I said softly.

"Okay kid," Charlie replied. "I love you," he said causing me to smile.

"I love you too," I said biting my lower lip and then hanging up the phone. I went back to getting things organized when a knock came at the door.

"COMING!!" I yelled running for the door. I opened it to see Alice and Rosalie. "Uh hi," I said arching my eyebrow.

"Come on," Alice said moving past me. "We are going to dinner," she said softly.

"Uh I don't have any money for dinner right now," I said causing her to laugh.

"You think you are paying please," Alice said grabbing my jacket and handing it to me.

"But," I said trying to protest.

"Its best if you just agree with her makes everything a lot easier," Rosalie said causing me to nod my head and then led me out the door.

Once we got to the restaurant I felt a little under dressed. "Nice place," I said looking around the restaurant.

"One of the best," Alice said softly. "Now order anything," she said. "We have a lot to learn about you," she said with a smile.

"What do you want to know?" I asked taking a drink of my wine.

"Were you born in Seattle?" Rosalie asked causing me to smile.

"No actually I am from a little town called Forks," I said causing Emmett to snicker.

"Forks," Emmett replied causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"And?" Alice asked causing me to sigh.

"I stayed their till college went to Seattle to be a paralegal," I replied. "Then I got a job with Aro and his boys," I said with a smile.

"Why did you decide to come here?" Jasper asked softly. "I mean my dad is persuasive but if you had a life there," he said softly.

"I didn't," I said shaking my head. "I thought I did but I was wrong," I said softly. "So I wanted to new start," she said softly.

"Well we are glad you came," Alice said touching my hand. "We are going to be the best of friends," she said with a smile.

"Sounds nice," I said with a smile. "Carlisle is supposed to have three sons right?" I asked. "Where is your other brother?" I asked causing Emmett and Jasper to look at each other.

"On another one of his vacation," Jasper said looking a little annoyed. "You'll probably get to meet him sometime soon when he decided to grace us with his presence," he snapped.

I decided to just leave it at that.


	3. Edward Masen

Blackmailed Love – Edward and Bella – M

AN: Thank You:

Littleangel53126: it is going to be great promise.

Weolynn: You'll find out more about the switch of paralegals. Yes I wish I had someone like Alice too.

boylover55: I always liked Edward as the older brother. I hope you do to with my story.

NoMoreLies9: Thank You.

TwilightFever-FutureCullen: Thank You.

clancy119: You are going to have to wait for those answers in the next chapter.

Chapter Three 'Edward Masen'

My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I have an amazing family. We are very rich but are father make sure we know the value of hard work. My brothers and I always did the lawn work even helped my mother with the house work. We never had maids, butlers, or chefs. My dad always made sure our grades were nothing less than perfection. We all followed in his footsteps and now have an empire.

One night a few years ago changed everything for me. Now I could care less about life or anyone else. I was going to live for me and me only. I rolled over in my bed seeing a blonde bimbo gazing at me.

"Hey baby," she said running her finger along my chest.

"You are still here," I said pushing her hand away and got out of bed.

"Why shouldn't I be?" she asked sitting up in the bed. The blonde was biting her lower lip and sticking her chest out. I rolled my eyes and tossed her dress at her.

"This is how it works," I began harshly. "We have sex and then you leave," I said before heading into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped under the hot water.

"JACKASS!!!" Rang out before the door to the hotel room slam shut.

I came out of the shower in nothing but a towel. I went over to my clothes and got dressed. I picked up my cell phone from the floor and seen that I have a hundred messages. From my father.

I listen to the last voicemail he left: Edward Anthony Cullen! Where in the hell are you? I have a new paralegal coming and I would like her to see our family united. Get your ass here now!!!

A new hot paralegal that should be fun.

Laruen was fun for a while but then she had to go off on a business trip with my father to Washington and fall for some guy. She was now pregnant and all conservative.

I got up from the chair and grabbed my bag. I left the hotel in a completely mess. My father would never approve of that. I got on a plane and headed back to Chicago. I didn't get back until around one. I went to a local pub called Ziggzy. It was fancy but not to fancy.

I realized that it was only me and the bartender. "What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"How about a shot of bourbon?" I asked causing him to nod and he poured the drink. "A slow night," I said looking around.

"Yeah." The bartender said gazing around. "Most people go home early since its Sunday," he replied. I heard the door open by the sound of the bell.

I turned back to see the most breathtaking creature on the planet. "How can I help you?" The bartender asked as she sat down.

"A shot glass and the tequila bottle," she replied. I snickered this girl could drink. I gazed down at her body and it was the definition of perfection. What I could see anyway.

"Here you go," the bartender said. The woman poured herself a drink and the down the shot. This girl was obviously a pro. I got up from my seat and took the spot next to her.

"Hey," I said causing her to turn to me.

"Hey," she said before pouring herself another drink.

"Maybe you should take it easy," I said causing her to snicker and down the shot.

"Yes daddy," she said sarcastically. That word sent all kinds of nasty thoughts in the bed.

"My name is Edward Masen," I said extending my hand to her. Okay that was a lie but it's not like this girl and me were going to go any place but the bed.

She looked down at my hand for a minute and then took it in hers. "Bella Swan."

"Grip," I said pulling away. "I like that," I said causing her to smirk. "I like that," I said leaning closer.

"I am sure you do," Bella said causing me to place my hand on her thigh.

"Why don't we get out of here?" I asked causing her to turn to me.

"How about not," Bella said moving my hand away from her.

"You are missing out," I said leaning back into my seat.

"I doubt it," Bella said looking over at me. "Let me guess you are rich right," she began. "Think you can get any girl you want but can't last more than a few minutes," she said causing me to glare.

"I can't rock your world woman," I said causing her to laugh.

"Thanks," Bella said tossing a twenty on the bar.

"Anytime," the bartender said. I watched her walk out of the room and finished my drink.

I walked out of the bar seeing her get into the car. It was a black Mercedes. It was right in front of my silver Volvo. I saw her start the car and then backed into mine. BINGO! She got out of the car with a shocked look on her face. "Oh my god," Bella said causing me to smirk.

"You hit my car," I said trying to act angry. There was only a minor debt at least for someone with my income but she didn't need to know that.

"I am so sorry," Bella said looking really sympathetic. "I promise I will pay for the damage," she said causing me to stick out my hand. "What?" She asked. "I can't now," she said.

"Why not?" I asked. "I mean you are driving a Mercedes," I said causing her to look at the car.

"This isn't my car," Bella said, "I mean it is but my boss gave it to me," she said softly.

"Dating the boss huh?" I asked causing her to groan.

"No I am starting my job tomorrow and he wanted me to have a car," Bella said glaring at me. "Not all of us are as sleazy as you," she said causing me to snicker.

"Fine just call your boss and we can settle this," I said causing her to shake her head.

"No I can't," Bella replied. "Please if you can just wait for my check I will play you," she said softly.

"Or we can work this out another way," I said coming over to her and backing her into the car. Bella glanced up at me looking like a sacrificial lamb.

"What?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow.

"Sleep with me," I said causing her mouth to open. "Have one night with me," I said touching the side of her face. "I will forget all about it," I said causing her to slap my face.

"Not if my life depended on it," Bella said glaring up at me.

"Fine," I said taking out my cell phone. "Then I will just call the police, they will call your boss, and I can get my money," I placed the phone to my ear and she grabbed my arms.

"Wait," Bella said causing me to look down at her. I could see the debate going on inside of her. "Fine I will sleep with you one time," she said firmly. "Then this is over," she said firmly.

"I swear it," I said causing her to look me over.

"Are you clean?" Bella asked causing me to be taken back.

"Yes I get tested every other week," I said in a firm tone. "Want to see the last one?" I asked causing her to cross her arms.

"You're using a condom," Bella said in a firm tone and I nodded my head.

"Wouldn't do it any other way," I said causing her to look pained. That made my heartbreak maybe I shouldn't be doing this. Then I thought back to my past and knew that woman were just as heartless.

"I guess I will follow you to your place," Bella said looking a bit scared. I walked over to her and touched her face.

"You will enjoy it," I said before going back to my car. "And don't forget I got the license plate and your name," I said making sure that she wouldn't take off on me.

Bella got into the car and I drove ahead of her. She followed me to my house and we went inside. "This is my home," I said before hearing shoes fall to the floor.

"No small talk," Bella said. "Lets just get this over with," she said causing me to groan. I pushed her up against the door of my home.

"We can't just get this over with," I said touching her face. "Because I got to prove to you that I last more than a few seconds," I said leaning in closer to her until our lips touched.

At first she was stiff but then I felt her body melt into me. I knew I had her at that moment. She placed her hands on either side of my face. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she gave me access. Our tongues started to battle for control. I felt begin to tug on my tie and she broke out kiss.

"I knew I could get what I want," I said with a smirk and she removed my tie.

"Shut up," Bella said pulling me into another kiss. My jacket and shirt were the next things to hit the floor. I removed the bun from her hair and let her brown locks fall to her shoulders.

"Much better," I said gripping the back of her hair and kissing the exposed flesh on her neck. I heard muffled moans coming from her. I ran my hands down her back and over her butt.

I lifted her so that her legs would be wrapped tightly around me. I slammed her back against the door and she groaned out. "Like it rough?" I asked running my hands through her hair.

"For someone who talks a lot of game you got nothing to show for it," Bella said causing me to smirk and ran my hand down her body. I ran my finger along her wet slit. "Oh god," she moaned.

"Seems like someone likes my talk," I said with a smirk and kissed her again.

She placed my lips in between her teeth and bit down hard. I set her down on the floor," OW!" I turned her around so that her front was pressed against a door. "You do like it rough," I said huskily in her ear.

I unzipped the back of her dress before turning her back to face me. I roughly removed the dressed and kissed my way back up her body. "Blue lace my favorite," I said kissing the top of her breast.

I could feel her breathing get heavier and I knew she was still trying to resist. She grabbed the back of my head and placed her lips on mine once again. I once again lifted her in my arms and took her to my bedroom. I tossed her down on the bed and she reached for the belt on my pants.

"Maybe I didn't need to blackmail you," I said causing her to stop.

"So I can leave," Bella said causing me to push her back onto the bed. I removed my pants on my own along with my shoes and climbed on top of her.

"Not a chance," I said kissing her fully once again.

I pulled her with me to the center of the bed her lips never leaving mine. I ran my hands down the side of her body and around her back. I undid the clasp on her bar and quickly pulled it off.

"Amazing," I said gazing down at her and she wasn't even meeting my gaze. It didn't matter to me the less they talked the better. Right? Was I feeling guilty?

I shook that thought away and went back to work. I would have this woman one way or another. I laid light kisses along the flesh around her nipple. I could hear a small whimper coming from her. I knew she was breaking and I just need to put a little more effort in.

I wrapped my mouth around her breast and flicked my tongue across her nipple. "Oh my god," Bella moaned out and ran her fingers through my hair. I smiled against her flesh and continued to my labors.

"I am going to make you feel so good," I said kissing my way down her stomach.

I pulled off her soaked panties and tossed them on the floor. I gazed up at her from in between her legs and she was biting her lip nervously. I took in her scent and then darted my tongue out. I ran it along her slit and enjoyed the taste of her sweet honey. I felt her raise her hips up and it just encouraged me.

I shoved my tongue deep inside of her and she grabbed the back of my head. "Oh god more," I heard her moan. "Please more," she said begging for me.

"As you wish," I said placing my tongue on her clit and inserting two fingers deep inside of her. "God you taste so fucking good," I said continuing my labors.

"Oh god Edward," Bella moaned out. I loved hearing her say my name. "I am so close Edward," she said gripping onto my hair tighter.

I wanted to bring her over the edge and I sped up my fingers. "EDWARD!!!" Bella screamed out as she clamped down around my fingers. I felt her juices spill over my hands and I slowly removed them.

I kissed my way back up her body and ran my wet fingers along her lips. "You are so fucking perfect," I said sucking her juices off my finger and she licked her lips.

"Stop talking," Bella growled grabbing me into another kiss. I knew she wanted it. I reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a box of condom. I took on foil package out and ripped it open. She watched me intently as I rolled it over my hard cock.

"I want you to beg for it," I said into her ear.

"What?" Bella asked in shock.

"Beg for me," I said running the tip over her slit and she tighten up.

"Give it to me," Bella moaned out.

"What do you want?" I asked kissing her neck and down her chest. "I need you to be more specific," I said still rubbing her center and licking her left nipple.

"I need your cock inside me," Bella said gripping the side of the sheets.

"Now was that so hard," I said hovering over her. Before she could say anything I shoved myself deep inside of Bella. She screamed out at the invasion and I quickly began to move within her.

Bella wrapped her legs tightly around me forcing me deep inside of her. "Oh Edward,' she moaned out running her nails along my back. I knew she would leave marks but I don't care.

"Fuck Bella," I moaned out. "Your so tight….you feel so good…..shit." I never felt this way before it was like I was on fire and I didn't want it to end.

"Please Edward faster," Bella begged and I obliged. "HARDER!!" She screamed out. I grabbed the back of my headboard for leverage and began to move harder inside of her.

"Oh god fuck Bella!" I knew that I was reaching my end but I wanted to peak with her. I reached down to her swollen clit and began to rub circles with my thumb.

"Oh yes!" Bella moaned out gripping the sheets. "I am so close baby," she moaned.

"Me too fuck," I said trying to control my own release. "Cum for me cum with me," I chanted.

"Oh I am cumming," Bella moaned out. "FUCK YESS!!" She screamed out as she clamped down around me and my release came with hers.

"Fuck," I said riding out my orgasm. I collapsed on top of her and we both laid their panting. I rolled over onto my back and tossed the condom in my trash. "Best blackmail I have ever done," I replied.

Then out of no where Bella was one again on top of me. "Shut up," she said slamming her lips into mine and we went at it once again.


	4. First Day

AN: Thank You!

littleangel53126: Thank You! Here is the update you've been wanting.

boylover55: Thank You! It's always a little difficult to right those scenes but I was really into this one. I hope I don't let you down with the others. There will be others ;)

clancy119: Thanks. I know he was an ass. He is still going to be one but with a heart of gold. If that is possible. lol.

twilightl0ver90: Thanks.

Weolynn: I know. I know. He is an ass but he has his reasons.

cheermom13: Thanks!

Chapter Four 'First Day'

I woke up feeling a pounding sensation in my head. I was such a lightweight. I then began to play the memories from last night. I looked over at the naked man next to me. Edward Masen. I ran my hands over my face and knew that instant I had to get out of there. I got out of the bed slowly and grabbed my discarded clothes.

I was so ashamed of myself. This guy blackmails me into sleeping with him but then after it was over I went at it with him again. I put my shoes on, grabbed my keys, and ran out of the door. I had two hours before I had to be at work. I went home to take a shower and get dressed. I was glad that I would never see that man again.

It was around five minutes to eight when I walked into my new office. "Bella," a blonde said standing up and she was clearly pregnant. "I am Lauren," she said holding her hand out.

"Hi," I said with a smile on face. "When are you due?" I asked looking at her belly.

"In a few weeks," Lauren said with a smile. "My husband is coming up here tomorrow, we will have the baby, then I will be taking over your place," she said smiling. "So any tips?" She asked.

We talked for most of that morning about our bosses' routine. Around nine the door opened with both of us standing to attention. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett walked through the door.

"Bella!" Carlisle said with a smile on his face. "Lauren for the love of god sit down," he said causing her to shake her head.

"You are making my father nervous," Jasper said smiling at her.

"The baby is not going to fall out," Lauren said causing him to smirk.

"How are you liking your desk Bella?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"Fine," I said arching my eyebrow.

"I had a lot of memories with Rosalie on this desk," Emmett said only to be smacked in the head by his father. "OW!!" He groaned out.

"Forgive my son," Carlisle said. "If you would like I could get your another desk," he said softly.

"No," I said laughing. "It's fine," I said softly. "Anyway these are the message that came in for you, your wife demands that you have lunch with her today, and I got the notes ready for your case tomorrow," I said causing him to look in shock.

"Aro was right," Carlisle said with a smile. "Good work Bella," he said with a smile. "Follow me I need you to type up a letter for me," he said causing me to nod.

"See you later Bella," Jasper said walking away.

"Good luck," Emmett said before following him.

"Thanks," I said before following Carlisle into his office. A few minutes later as I was typing up a letter as he read it out someone came through the door. I looked up to see him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Carlisle said in a stern voice. Wait did he say Cullen. That bastard lied to me.

"I am sorry father," Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Don't take that tone with me young man," Carlisle said in a firm tone. "Forgive me Bella but I need a moment with my son," he said causing me to nod. "Take a fifteen minute break," he said.

"Okay sir," I said saving the document and walked past Edward. We glanced at each other and then I headed out the door. I heard Carlisle begin to raise his voice and headed to the longue.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said with a smile on his face.

"Hey," I said smiling back at him. "I just met your other brother," I said causing him to groan.

"Dad is yelling," Emmett said causing me to nod. "He wasn't always like this," he said looking down.

"What happened?" I asked causing him to sigh.

"BELLA!!" A small voice squealed out.

"Alice," I said turning around to her.

"Edward is here," Jasper said coming into the longue.

"Yeah," Emmett said nodding his head. "Come on man we got to get to that meeting," he said patting him on the back.

"Goodbye darling," Jasper said kissing Alice n the cheek.

"You are lucky," I said causing her to smile.

"Yes I am," Alice said proudly. "Would you like to have lunch with me today?" She asked causing me to smile.

"I would love that but let me clear it with your father first," I said causing her to nod. She placed her hand over her mouth and looked pale. "Are you okay?" I asked touching her arm.

"I will be right back," Alice said running out of the room. I turned back to getting some coffee when I heard the door slam shut. I jumped slightly and turned to see Edward.

"Sorry," Edward said not gazing up at me.

"You should be," I said in a firm tone and he glanced up.

"I can't believe it," Edward said coming over me. "The girl I am blackmailing is my father's new paralegal," he said backing me into the counter.

"Blackmailed," I corrected. "Past tense," I said with a glare.

"Oh no," Edward said shaking his head. "I am not done with you yet," he said touching my face and I turned my head away. "Not after last night," he said softly.

"You are a pig," I said pushing his hand away.

"But you loved every minute of it," Edward said into my ear and I pushed him away.

"I got to get back to work," I said walking out of the room without my coffee. I hadn't seen Edward since our last encounter which made it easier for me to work.

It was nearing lunch time and the woman from Carlisle's photos walked into the room. I stood up and walked around the desk to meet her.

"You must be Bella," Esme said hugging me close. "I am Esme," she said pulling back.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile. "I gave him your message and he is waiting for you," I said causing her to nod. Carlisle come out of the office and smiled at his wife.

"My lovely bride," Carlisle said kissing her softly. "I see you have met Bella," he said looking back at me with a smile. "She is turning out to be worth the effort more than that even," he said.

"Carlisle," I said softly. "I was wondering if I could go to lunch with Alice," I said softly.

"Dear you have finished two days work," Carlisle replied. "You can take the rest of the day off," he said causing me to smile.

"Thanks," I said relieved. "I still have a lot of unpacking to do," I said softly. "Have a great lunch," I said before heading to the longue.

I was getting my purse and about to head to Jasper's office to meet Alice. "Quitting already," I heard his voice ring out. I turned to face him and took a deep breath.

"No," I said softly. "Your dad loved my work so much he gave me the day off," I said heading out the door but he shut it before I could walk out. "What do you want?" I asked firmly.

"You," Edward said placing me against the wall and pressing against me. "All I want is you," he said kissing my cheek and then titling my head to the side to kiss my neck.

"Stop," I said not really wanting him to. How could I want this man? He was scum. He blackmailed me for crying out loud.

"I could always talk to my father," Edward said me to groan. "But I think you will just give in," he said before the door started to open. He moved away from me and I tried to straighten myself out.

"Hey," Alice said looking in between us. "Are you ready?" She asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah," I said heading out of the room. We went for lunch at some place I didn't expect. It was a small burger shack up the street.

"I hope you don't mind I am just craving burgers," Alice said causing me to smile.

"Food is food," I said causing her to laugh.

"What was the deal with you and Edward?" Alice asked causing me to sigh. "Was he hitting on you because if he was just ignore him he does it with all the staff," she said rolling his eyes.

"Was he always like this?" I asked causing her to shake her head.

"No," Alice replied. "He had a steady girlfriend and one day it just changed," she said causing me to nod and she began to cry.

"Alice," I said coming to her. "What is the matter?" I asked softly.

"I just want him to be happy," Alice said crying on my shoulder. I rubbed small circles on her back and rocked her gently.

"Its gonna be okay," I said trying to comfort her as best I could. We got back to the office and she looked over at me.

"I am so sorry I unloaded on you," Alice said causing me to smile.

"That is what best friends are for," I said with a smile and she smiled back. "I am going to head home but we should do this again okay," I said causing her to nod.

My first day at the Cullen Law Firm was a wild and strange one but I loved it. Well minus Edward Masen or Cullen or whatever the hell his real name is. I got to my car and headed back home.


	5. Tears of Frustration

AN: Thank You!

QueenSusanLovesKingCaspian18: Thanks!

Littleangel53126: I know but you'll have to wait a few more chapters.

boylover55: I know I can't wait to write about his ex's either.

Weolynn: How did you guess about Alice? Or did I make it to obvious? Yes he is. Sad to say she is not going to be able to control them. I mean it is Edward.

clancy119: I know I know but he may be an ass for awhile I haven't decided.

icefang7: Thanks!

cheermom13: Just ignoring Bella is boring. I think its a lot more fun this way.

Chapter Five 'Tears of Frustration'

I had gotten the kitchen and living room all unpacked and organized. I still had Edward on my mind. Even though he was blackmailing me I could stop thinking about our night. His lips, his hands, his cock. I tried to shake it off when I heard the phone ring. I picked it up. "Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hey baby girl," Charlie said causing me to smile.

"Hi dad," I said softly.

"How was your first day?" Charlie asked causing me to sigh.

"My boss is great and most of the people that work there," I said in a low voice.

"Most?" Charlie asked in a stern tone.

"There is this one guy that is giving me a hard time," I said half way lying. I couldn't tell my cop dad that this guy was blackmailing me into having sex with him. Edward would be dead in less than a day.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" Charlie asked. "I am sure I could find some compromising information on him," he said causing me to laugh.

"I am sure you could," I said softly. "But I am just going to do my job and ignore him," I said in a low voice and then I heard a beep come in. "Dad I got to go I think my boss is trying to call in," I said.

"Okay baby," Charlie replied. "I love you call me soon," he said.

"I promise dad," I said softly. "I love you too," I said before hanging up. "Hello," I said softly.

"Bella," Alice said on the other end.

"Hey Alice," I said with a smile on my face.

"Please tell me you haven't ate yet," Alice said causing me to arch my eyebrow.

"No why?" I asked softly.

"Because I am having a celebration party," Alice replied. "I need you to come," she said firmly. "I mean you are my BF after all," she said firmly.

"Celebration for what?" I asked uncovering bubble wrap around the last plate.

"You will just have to wait like everyone else," Alice said softly. "So my address is 3331 Millbrook Rd. I expect you here in thirty minutes and its casual dress," she said before hanging up.

I glanced at the phone and the headed to my room to get dressed. I got to Alice's home and it was just as immaculate as Edward's home but it seemed more for a family.

"Bella," Rosalie said coming out of the house.

"Hey," I said with a smile on my face. "Is all your homes this big?" I asked causing her to laugh.

"Yeah," Rosalie said. "We all want a family so it's just perfect," she said causing me to nod.

"Makes sense," I said in a low voice and then Alice came out.

"You made it," Alice said hugging me. "Now all we have to do is wait for Dickwad," she said harshly.

"Alice language," Esme said causing her to turn around.

"Sorry mom," Alice said taking my hand and leading me through the house.

Once we got back into the kitchen Edward had finally made it to the party. "Finally!" Alice said in a firm tone. "The dinner was getting cold," she said glaring at him.

"You could have started without me," Edward said causing me to snicker.

"Come on," Alice said leading me out of the room. At the table Edward sat next to me and I tried to avoid looking over at him. "Thank you all for coming," she said with a smile. "Before we eat we have something to share with you," she said taking Jasper's hand.

"What is it?" Esme asked looking up at her.

"You are going to be a grandmother," Alice said causing Esme to scream for joy,

"Oh my god," I said in completely shock and went over to Alice. "That is why you were crying," I said touching her stomach.

"Yeah," Alice said nodding her head. "Am I going to get a hug Edward?" She asked looking at him.

Edward stood up from the table and hugged her closely. "I have to get going," he said before walking out of the house.

"Forget him," Jasper said into her ear and she nodded.

Everyone sat back down at the table to enjoy their meal and talk about the new addition. I felt apart of this family and I was extremely glad they included me. The next day at work I waked into Carlisle office.

"Coffee," I said setting his cup down. "And your messages," I said handing him the posted notes.

"Thank you Bella," Carlisle said taking a drink of his coffee. "Have you see Edward?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"Do you want me to call him in?" I asked causing him to sigh.

"No point wasting your time," Carlisle said in a low voice. "I got to go to a meeting today," he said standing up.

"Do you need me to go with you?" I asked causing him to smile at me.

"No I should be fine," Carlisle said softly. "But I will need you next week for that big insurance case," he said softly.

"Already working on the notes," I said with a smile. "Good luck," I said before leaving the room. I headed for the bathroom to relieve my filling bladder.

I came out of the stall and went over to the sink to wash my hands. I looked up when I heard the door open and shut again. It was Edward. "Nice view," he said gazing at my ass.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked glaring at him.

"Would you like me to?" Edward asked coming closer to me.

"Look I got to get back to work," I said trying to head past him and he grabbed my arm. He gently placed me against the wall. "What?" I asked only to be cut off by his lips crashing on to mine.

I couldn't fight him off anymore so I just gave into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted my legs around his waist. I felt him move us into the stall and set me back down on my feet. I reached up to his tie loosening it and undoing his shirt. "Your skin is so soft," Edward moaned against my neck.

"Do you always have to talk?" I asked running my hands up his bare chest. I felt my jacket being tugged down and he pulled up my lace trimmed tank top.

"Fine no talking," Edward said kissing his way down my chest and my stomach. I watched as he got down on his knees and began to raise my skirt up.

I could feel myself dripping because I ached for him. I felt his nose running along the outside of my lace panties. Then I felt him pull them down and used his talented tongue like he did that night. "Oh god," I moaned out gripping onto his hair.

I couldn't believe that I was doing this in the office of my new job. But this man had a spell over me. I felt two rough fingers penetrate me and curl to hit my g-spot. I felt myself near the edge as he began to nibble on my clit. "Oh Edward!" I had to keep myself from screaming out.

I bit down on my lip as my release washed over me. He kissed his way back up to my lips and let me taste my juices he had just licked off. "On your knees," Edward said sternly.

"Make me," I said glaring at him. I have never been on my knees for anyone not even Jacob.

"Oh father did you know Ms. Swan wrecked the car you gave her," Edward mocked causing me to growl and I got down on my knees. I roughly tongued at his belt and sprung him free.

I wrapped my mouth around his hard erection and bit down on the tip. "Fuck," I heard him moan as he gripped onto my hair. I bobbed up and down on his cock doing everything that came to me.

"Oh god Bella," I heard him moan and apparently I was doing something right. "Wait," he said pulling me back. "I don't want to cum in your mouth," he said helping me up and turned me around.

I felt him bend me over and I placed my hands on the back of the toilet. I felt my skirt raise up and I felt a hard slap on the exposed flesh on my ass. "More," I moaned out.

"So bad," Edward said against before I heard and felt another smack. "Hold on baby," I heard him say as he entered me from behind.

"Oh my god," I moaned out just above a whisper. I felt him push in and out of me at a fast pace. I had to have him go harder. "Harder," I begged. I hated begging for it but this guy was good.

I felt Edward thumb go against my clit as he pound into me harder and faster. "Oh god," I moaned out.

"Fuck Bella," Edward moaned out. "Cum with me," he said as our skin slapped together.

I bit down on my finger as I screamed out from my orgasm and felt him exploed inside of me. Edward pulled out of me and did up his pants. I put on my underwear and pulled down my skirt.

Once we were all dressed he kissed me once more. "Thanks for the quickie," he said before leaving.

I never felt so disgusted and frustrated in my entire life. I felt the tears spill over I didn't even noticed that the door opened. "Bella," I heard Alice replied. "Oh Bella," she said hugging me.

AN2: Alice's house, Bella's apartment, and Edward's house is on my profile if you want to look. Thanks for the reviews. The more you do the sooner I post.


	6. It's Over Isn't It

AN: Thank You!

boylover55: I know me too. I definitely want kids someday. And yeah they are hot. Thanks for the review.

Weolynn: You'll learn more about why he is the way he is. I know it won't be a good enough excuse but people rarely have a good enough excuse for doing anything. Thanks!

clancy119: There will be one soon I promise. Thanks!

Laurrrr: Thanks for the review. Yeah it is a little messed up. Here is the update.

icefang7: Thanks for the review. Here is more.

cheermom13: Here is your answer. Thanks for the review.

Chapter Six 'Its Over Isn't It'

Alice had took me out of the office that day and over to Rosalie's house. They had set up a meal for us to eat and helped me clean up my make up. "I am so sorry for this," I said feeling ashamed.

"Its fine," Rosalie said with a smile. "I love doing peoples make up," she said smiling.

"It was Edward wasn't it?" Alice asked causing me to glance up slightly at her.

"I don't want to get him into any trouble," I said shaking my head and Rosalie to my hand.

"You can trust us," Rosalie said softly. "This will only stay between us right Alice," she said looking over at her sister-in-law.

"Yes," Alice said in a firm tone and I took a deep breath.

"The night before I started I went out for a drink," I began. "I was a little nervous," she said causing them to smile. "There I met Edward Masen," I said snicker. "At least that is what he told me his name was and he tried to make a pass at me," I said shaking my head.

"But you brushed him off," Rosalie said causing me to nod my head. "Good girl," she said.

"So what happened then?" Alice asked sitting down next to me.

"I kind of backed into his car," I said softly. "I told him I would pay him when I got paid but he wanted the money now," I said looking down. "I didn't have any so he said if I slept with him he would let it go so I did," I said looking down in shame.

"That bastard," Rosalie said standing. "You know he basically raped you," she said with anger flashing through her eyes. "How could he do that?" She asked pacing the room.

"It'll be fine guys," I said softly. "I get paid at the end of the week and it all be done," I said firmly. "Just please don't say anything," I said causing Rosalie to huff.

"Fine," Rosalie said sitting down. "But if you think I am not going to make his life hell you got another thing coming he just won't know why I am doing it," she said with a smirk.

"I should go to Carlisle," Alice said causing my eyes to go wide. "But I won't," she said touching my hand and I took a deep breath. "I should get you back to work," she said softly.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head. "Thanks for the lunch and the talk," I said smiling at them.

"Anytime," Rosalie said with a smile. "In fact we are going shopping this weekend want to come," she said with a smile.

"I am not going to have much money after the cars," I said standing up.

"You have so much to learn," Alice said taking my hand and leading me out of the house. Rosalie waved us by as we drove away from the house.

I walked into the longue to get some coffee before heading to work. I heard some shouting going on and arched my eyebrow. I walked out of the longue and could tell it was coming from Carlisle's office. I could tell that it was Edward and Carlisle going at it. Edward came charging out the door.

"This is all your fault," Edward said glaring at me and then walked past me.

"If you walk out that door don't ever come back," Carlisle said from the opening in his office. Edward never even stopped just kept on walking. "Bella," he said glancing at me. "Come in," he said.

I took a deep breath knowing something bad was about to happen. I followed him into the office and closed the door behind me. "Yes sir," I said timidly.

"Please Carlisle," Carlisle said causing me to loosen up a bit. I sat down in the chair across from him and waited for my fate.

"I guess you know," I said knowing that Alice must have mentioned it.

"Yes," Carlisle said nodding his head and told me about his encounter with Alice.

_Alice barged into the office with anger in her eyes. "Do you know what he said to me?" She asked looking down at Carlisle. "He said I was a hormonal basket case," she replied. _

"_Who said that?" Carlisle asked sitting up. _

"_Edward," Alice growled back. "He is a jerk, a blackmailer, and a rapist," she said with anger in her heart and then covered her mouth. "Forget I said anything," she said leaving. _

"_Wait!" Carlisle called out causing her to stop. "What do you mean rapist?" He asked. "And you need to tell me the truth," he said firmly. _

"_I promise Bella I wouldn't," Alice said before covering her mouth again.. "DAMN IT!!" She said in frustration. _

"_Bella," Carlisle said causing her to sigh. _

"_Edward is blackmailing her into having sex with him," Alice said before giving him all the details. _

I ran my hands over my face and looked away. "You probably want to fire me now," I said standing up from the chair. "I will just pack my stuff," I said turning away.

"Wait I don't want to fire you," Carlisle said causing me to turn around.

"You don't," I said in shock and he stood up..

"I am so sorry for my son's actions," Carlisle said softly. "He wasn't always like this," he said motioning me to sit on the couch with him. "He was actually a very decent and hard working boy," he said.

"What happened then?" I asked causing him to look down.

"That is something I can't share," Carlisle said causing me to nod. "Here," he said pulling out a check. "It is your check pay him and get this over with," he said firmly.

"I will take it on one condition," I said in a firm voice and he raised his eyebrow. "Go find your son bring him back to work," I replied. "You are family don't let him get away," I said causing him to nod.

"Deal," Carlisle said standing up. "I guess I better start looking," he said sighing.

"And I better get back to work," I said causing him to smile at me. I sat at my desk after Carlisle left hearing someone clear their throat.

"Hi," Alice said from around the corner.

"Come here," I said not being able to stay mad at her for some reason.

"I am so sorry Bella," Alice said standing in front of my desk. "He just made me so angry," she said causing me to nod my head.

"Its fine," I said causing her to arch her eyebrow. "BF's make mistakes all the time," I said causing her smile to brighten. "I am sure I am going to make one and you'll still be there," I said.

"Definitely," Alice said nodding her head.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Emmett's voice boomed.

"Emmett stop," Rosalie said coming up behind him.

"Bella I am so sorry for my brother's action," Jasper said in a firm tone. "I can't believe I still actually call him my brother," he said with disgust.

"Because he is your brother," I said in a firm tone. "Look I lost my mom when I was fifteen and it kills me every day you have choice here don't turn your brother away," I said causing them to sigh.

"How can you be so understanding?" Rosalie asked causing me to shrug.

"I should get to work though," I said causing them to nod their heads.

"Still on for shopping," Alice said causing me to laugh.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head and they headed back to their lives. This family was so caring. I knew I was going to love my life here. What about Edward though? I should at least try to be civil with him.

I looked back up at Edward's home and took a deep breath. I went up to the door and rang the door bell. The door slowly opened and Edward stood their shirtless and in his boxers. "You," Edward said causing me to nod.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head. "Here," I said holding out a check. "That should cover your damage and this will be over," I said as he reached out to take it.

Edward didn't say anything as he looked at the check and I went to walk away. "Me and my dad had lunch together," he said causing me to turn.

"Good," I said turning back to him. "I don't want to cause any problem with your and your family," I said before turning back to head down the stairs.

"Wait," Edward said reaching out and grabbing my wrist.

"What?" I asked looking back at him.

"I don't want you to think I am a bad person," Edward said causing me to look at him in shock. He was actually being sincere. "Can we start over?" He asked causing me to smile slightly.

"Sure," I said nodding my head. "Hi," I said extending my hand. "I am Bella Swan," I said with a smile on my face.

"Edward Cullen," Edward said taking my hand and it felt like a spark went through.

"I should go," I said not really wanting too and he pulled me closer.

"Or you could stay," Edward said causing me to swallow hard.

"I shouldn't," I said shaking my head and he nodded in agreement.

"I know," Edward said just as our lips met in one of the hottest kisses we ever had. Both of us stumbled back into the house still in a heated lip lock. My purse and keys fell to the ground.

Edward slammed me into the door of his house as it closed shut. "Bedroom," I moaned into his mouth and he lifted me up in his arms.

Once his bedroom door was closed all the determination I had to end this was gone. I was back under his spell once again.


	7. Casual and Open

AN: Thank You!

cheermom13: I know they will think she is crazy. I think she is crazy and I am writing the story.

nenerbener: Thanks for the review! I hope you keep loving the story.

Spunkie09: Thanks! Here is more!

sambois: Thanks. I hope you still love it!

Weolynn: I love your comments. lol. Now she is only had one other lover. Jacob. So all she knows as far as good is him. Here is more!

pillow912: Thanks!

clancy119: Soon but there still some more qualities you might not like.

icefang7: Thanks! They will talk. lol

Chapter Seven 'Casual and Open'

I rolled over to find the beautiful goddess from last night still next to me. This woman was incredible. I mean not only was she intelligent, independent, witty, but incredibly good in bed. Better than anyone I ever had. I mean anyone.

"Edward," she mumbled into her sleep.. I smirked before lying back down.

I draped my around across her stomach and watched her steady breathing. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time but I couldn't have that. I couldn't feel those kinds of feelings again. It was too painful. I sighed before going back into a deep slumber.

I felt the sunshine through the room and into my eyes. I looked over to find her gone. I knew she had probably left like she did the other morning. I sat up in bed just as my bedroom door opened. There she was in one of my shirts.

"Oh hi," Bella said being caught off guard.

"It looks good on you," I said causing her to blush.

"I should get going before I am late for work," Bella said grabbing her clothes from the floor. I went to the edge of the bed and pulled her to me. "Edward," she whined.

"Just a kiss," I said kissing her softly on the lips. I went to the top of the shirt and began undoing the buttons. Bella shook her head and pulled away.

"No," Bella said softly. "I got to go," she said laughing.

"Can I at least get a show?" I asked causing her to roll her eyes. She slowly undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt and let it fall off her shoulders. "Very nice," I said gazing at her.

"Now I am going to put my clothes back on," Bella said sarcastically.

"Pity," I said getting out of the bed and grabbing my boxers. "So," I said trailing off. "I mean you know that we are not," I tried to find the right words because I didn't want to offend her.

"I don't expect anything from you Edward," Bella said catching me off guard. "In fact I don't want a relationship but I would love more sex," she said coming over to me in her underwear.

"Really?" I asked being caught off guard. "You don't seem the type," I said sitting on the edge of the bed and she sighed.

"I never thought I would be the type either," Bella said slightly laughing. I grabbed her hand as she started buttoning up her front shirt.

"What made you that way?" I asked causing her to gaze down at me.

"What made you the way you are?" Bella asked causing me to nod.

"Sorry," I said knowing that I had crossed a line asking something that personal. I mean we were having sex but if she wanted me to know she would have told me.

"So casual," I said causing her to nod.

"Sure," Bella said looking around for her shoes. I reached over seeing them at the end of the bed near me. I held them out to her and she grabbed them from me.

"What about open?" I asked with her gazing up at me as she slide one shoe on.

"As long as you keep up with those test of yours," Bella said causing me to smile. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly.

"I would never hurt you," I said truthfully.

"Okay," Bella said pulling away and getting the rest of her clothes on. I walked her to the door and she turned to face me. "But at work it is strictly professional," she said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," I said with her rolling her eyes and she left the house. I headed back to the bathroom to take a shower and then got dressed for work.

I walked into the office to find Bella at her desk on the phone. "Yes sir," she said before hanging up the phone and rolling her eyes.

"Something the matter," I said coming over to her and she smirked.

"Nothing I can't handle," Bella said before biting on the end of her bed. I looked at her attire.

She looked like a librarian with those glasses. "You look very tempting Ms. Swan," I said causing her to smirk..

"Work Mr. Cullen," Bella said causing me to nod my head.

I head to my office to find Emmett and Jasper waiting for me. "Hi," I said setting down my briefcase knowing I was in for one serious beating.

"Why would you do that Edward?" Emmett asked charging over to me. "Especially after what happened to my Rosie," he said pushing me slightly.

"I am sorry Emmett," I said sincerely holding up my hands. He was right I was no better than a rapist. "But I apologized to her and I am going to do all I can to make it up to her," I said firmly.

"You better," Jasper said in a firm tone. "Because not only is Bella the best paralegal this office has had but Alice now considers her a best friend and I don't want Alice upset," he said softly.

"I understand," I said nodding my head. "And things will be different I promise," I said hoping that I could keep to that promise.

"We better get back to work," Jasper said causing Emmett to nod.

"Hey Jazz," I said causing him to stop at the door of my office. "Congrats," I said causing him to slightly smile and then leave with Emmett.

I went over to my desk and began shuffling through papers. I had a lot to catch up on. I heard my door open once again and hoped it was Bella. But it was my father instead.

"Hello son," Carlisle said coming into the office. "I see Bella looks happier," he said.

"Yes sir," I said softly. "I am making amends with her now," I said in a low voice. I did more than once last night as a matter of fact.

"Good," Carlisle said nodding her head. "I see you got a lot of work to do so I will leave you to it I want you to work with me on that insurance case at lunch," he said causing me to nod.

I had got through most of the papers before lunch and sent out a tone of letters. I headed out to give it to Bella to take to the mail room. I did have other motives though. I just wanted to see her. I walked out of my office to her desk to see her talking with Mike. The mail room boy.

They were laughing. I clenched my fist but took a deep breath before going over.

"Bella," I said in a firm tone and she looked up at me. "Could you get these mailed for me?" I asked causing her to smile. I loved that smile.

"Sure Mr. Cullen," Bella said before nodding her head and then turned back to Mike.

"Now!" I said noticing the harshness in my tone and she frowned.

"Fine," Bella said standing up and Mike stopped her.

"I will take it for you," Mike said causing her to smile at him.

"I asked Bella to do it Mike," I warned. "If I wanted you to do it I would have asked," I said glaring.

"Well sir," Mike replied. "Bella would have to bring it down to me anyway," he stated. "After all I am the mail room boy that handles the mail in and out of this office," he said taking the stack from her.

"Thanks Mike," Bella said before he walked away from us. I was about to say something when my father walked out of his office.

"Bella," Carlisle said causing her to look up. "You got the notes for the case ready?" He asked causing her to lift them off of her desk. "Excellent come on Edward," he said heading back into her office.

Bella gave me one last glanced before following my father and then I followed her. I sat down next to her at the round table in my father's office. "I had Chinese delivered is that okay with you Bella?" My father asked causing her to nod.

"Chinese is fine," Bella said getting her paper work ready.

I watched her every movement. Her chewing on her pencil as she glanced over the notes, her crossing and uncrossing her legs, and especially when she placed her mouth around the chops sticks to eat.

"Son!" Carlisle shouted at me causing me to look up.

"Sorry dad," I said rubbing my eyes. "I didn't get much sleep last night," I said causing her to smirk.

"Another one of your girls," Carlisle said causing Bella's smile to fell. I had to make her smile again.. I hated it when she didn't smile.

"Not just any girl," I said which caused her to smile once again.

"There may be hope for you yet," Carlisle said causing me to snicker. My father was always trying to get me to settle down but why should I. Its nothing but pain.

It was about an hour before the lunch meeting with my father hand ended. I followed Bella into the lounge with the excess trash.. I closed the door and locked it behind me. "Edward," Bella warned.

Bella was still turned away from me and I pinned her up against the counter. "It was so hard for me not to just take you right there in front of him," I said while nibbling on her ear.

"Edward," Bella moaned out my name. "Stop," she said turning around but I still had her pinned. I pulled her into a kiss and felt her melt into my arms.

Then her stupid cell phone rang. "Don't answer it," I said trying to restrain her hands.

"I got too," Bella said pulling away from me. "Hello," she said into the phone. "Hi dad," she said with a smile that brighten her face a thousand times more than it usually did.

I moved away from her and watched her talk with her father. "What?" She asked. "Okay," she said looking extremely sad. "No its okay," she said as her eyes filled with water. "Thanks for telling me," she said before hanging up the phone. "I need to get back to my desk," she said going past me.

I followed Bella out as she sat on her desk and looked down at her. "Are you okay?" I asked feeling genuine concern for her.

"I am fine," Bella said but I knew she was lying.

"Bella," I said causing her head to snap up.

"I don't want to talk about," Bella said firmly. "Please," she said sadly.

"Okay," I said holding my hands. "But I will be in my office," I said letting her know if she did want to talk that I would be right there.

"Thanks," Bella said before going back to her work. I closed the door behind me once I got into my office and took a deep breath. This girl was having way to much effect on me.

Could we just be open and casual with each other?


	8. Confessions and Shopping

AN: Thank You!

pillow912: Thanks!

clancy119: I don't think he will be able to handle it either. Thanks!

ClearAsIce: Thanks!

123appletree: Thanks!

cheermom13: Maybe you are right maybe not. You just have to wait. lol. Thanks!

sambois: Thanks! He will in a later chapter! He has to! Right? Thanks!

Weolynn: Just wait till the next chapter you'll be angrier with him. Thanks!

KristenStewartFan: Thanks! Bella is on the pill but maybe she can. Those aren't always one hundred percent effective. Just wait and see.

icefang7: Thanks!

Spunkie09: Oh he was so jealous. Things are going to be worse in the next chapter. Thanks!

Laurrrr: Here you go. Thanks!

Wow! So many reviews this time. Tears are in my eyes. Love you guys!

Chapter Eight 'Confessions and Shopping'

I woke up Saturday morning to find myself once again in Edward's bed. For the last two days we found ways to be together without anyone knowing. I have never been in a casual relationship. Then again I have never been in any other relationship besides mine and Jake's. This felt good but how long would that feeling last. I looked down at the clock knowing I had to meet up with Alice and Rose soon. I slowly got out of the bed and went to gather my clothes.

I headed into the shower and turned on the hot water. I let it run over my body before turning to grab the soap. Once I turned around I saw him standing outside the shower. "You weren't in bed," Edward said stepping into the shower.

"I know," I said turning away from me. "I have to go see your sister for shopping," I said feeling him press up against me.

"What time do you have to leave?" Edward asked into my ear before nibbling on it.

"About," I choked slightly. "Three hours," I said causing him to turn me.

"We have enough time," Edward said pulling me into another passionate kiss. I was too weak to resist as always and wrapped my arms around his neck signaling my surrender.

I felt myself being pressed up against the cold walls. "Ahh," I squealed out causing her to snicker.

"Bella," Edward said kissing me down the neck.

"Yes," I moaned out as he sucked and bit on my flash.

"Have you ever taken it up the ass before?" Edward asked running his hands along my butt.

"No," I said stunned not knowing if I wanted to.

"Hey," Edward said grabbing my face with both hands. "Trust me," he said stroking my cheeks and the strange things I did. I nodded my head and he kissed me before turning me.

I felt him pushed my back down so I was holding onto the wall. I felt him reach out of the shower into the mirror cabinet and pull something out. I then felt something cold spread over my back opening.

"Just relax," Edward said into my ear and I relaxed instantly. I felt him spread me open and then he slowly entered me.

"Oh god," I moaned at the pain and pleasure of the feeling.

"I will go slowly at first," Edward said starting to move in and out of me. I was getting great enjoyment out of this and once he noticed he started moving faster.

"Oh god Edward harder," I moaned out and he started pounding into my ass harder. I felt him reach around and began rubbing circles on my clit. I knew it was about to be over me.

"Oh baby please cum for me," Edward moaned out. "You are so fucking tight here I can't last much longer baby," he moaned out and then I felt my release him.

"Oh YES!!" I moaned out climaxing.

"Oh fuck!" Edward moaned filling my ass and then collapsing on top of me. "That was amazing," he said helping me up and then kissing me softly.

"Yeah it was," I said nodding my head. We showered ourselves off and then I got dressed. I went through my purse trying to find my keys. I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"I don't want you to go," Edward said into my ear. "Stay in bed with me all day," he said kissing against my neck making me laugh.

"I can't," I said pulling away from me. "But I will be back," I said causing him to kiss me.

"Tonight," Edward said softly. "I will get us some takeout," he said causing me to nod.

"Okay," I said kissing me again and then headed out. I heard a knock at my door as I was placing my earrings on.. I arched my eyebrow before opening it.

"Hey," Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Hey," I said moving aside to let them in but Alice stopped in her tracks. "What?" I asked slightly backing and she began to sniff me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You were with him," Alice said causing my eyes to widen.

"What?" I asked trying to laugh it off.

"Alice never lies," Rosalie said coming in front of me and I broke. "And I can smell him too," she said in a stern voice.

"I was," I confessed causing them to groan. "I am sorry he's just so," I said sighing.

"But he blackmailed you," Rosalie said in disbelief and I bit my lip.

"He apologized," I said with a smile.. "Over and over again," I said causing them make gagging noises.

"Bella you can't let him do this to you," Alice said taking my hand. "I mean he is not going to want a relationship," she said sitting down on the couch with me following.

"What makes you think I want one?" I asked causing them to look at me in shock. "Look I have had love that I thought was real but turned out to be a lie," I said looking down.

"Who?" Rosalie asked touching my hand.

"It doesn't matter," I said with tears spilling from my eyes but I got rid of them. "All I know is that with your brother I am much safer," I choked. "My heart is safer," I said.

"Oh Bella," Alice said placing a stand of hair behind my ear. "Nothing is safe not even casual sex," she said causing me to snicker.

"Look I am happy," I said softly. "Isn't that what BF's should want for one another?" I asked biting my lip.

"That is not fair," Alice said pointing the finger at me. "But," she said crossing her arms. "You do seem a lot happier since you've been here," she said looking me over.

"You can't be serious," Rosalie said looking at her in shock.

"Hey!" Alice snapped glaring at her. "The pregnant woman has spoken," she said firmly. "Now let us go shopping," she said standing and we all laughed.

They went to all the baby's stores because Alice was sure she was having a girl. Apparently she is never wrong. Then we went to a few others stores before going to Victoria Secret. I went to a rack and started thinking of Edward again.

"You are thinking about him," Rosalie said causing me to turn.

"Don't be mad at me," I said causing her to sigh.

"I am not," Rosalie said standing in front of me. "I just don't want you to be hurt," she said causing me to laugh.

"You are a little late," I said softly. "At least with Edward I know where I stand," I said causing her to sigh and nod.

"Then," Rosalie said holding up a baby doll top. "I suggest this blue is his favorite color," she said causing me to laugh.

"Thanks," I said taking her hand and she led me to Alice. That afternoon we went back to the house and ordered some pizza.

"God this baby is making me eat crazy," Alice said looking at the pizza and ice cream to dip the bread sticks with. "I will pay for the ice cream," she said looking at me..

"Please," I said waving in dismissal.. "I got to help take care of this baby too," I said with a smile on my face.

"This your mother," Rosalie said looking at a picture in the kitchen. I smiled taking the picture from her and nodded my head.

"Yeah," I said softly. "She died of cancer when I was fifteen," I said setting it down.

"I am sorry," Rosalie said causing me to raise my hands.

"My mother fought till then," I began. "She taught me a lot and gave me a lot of love," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Don't," Alice said tearing up. "You are going to make me cry," she said smacking my arm.

"I am sorry," I said wiping the tears. "It's hard on days like mother's day, my birthday, her birthday, Christmas," I said shaking my head. "But I know she is here," I said placing my hand on my chest.

"I am sure she would be very proud," Rosalie said sitting down at the table. "What about your father?" She asked.

"Oh he's the sheriff in the town I grew up in," I said causing Alice to smile.

"You were raised by a cop," Alice started laughing. "Wait till I tell Edward," she said causing me to roll my eyes.

"What is the town?" Rosalie asked waving off Alice.

"Forks Washington," I said causing them to nod. "You'd like it there but it doesn't have much shopping that you would have to go to the La Push or Port Angels," I replied.

"We should go there on a vacation or something," Alice said softly. "I would love to meet the town that raised my BF," she said before stuffing another bread stick in her mouth.

That night I headed over to Edward's and found the door open. "Hello," I said looking around to see him at the table. It was set for two.

"Hey," Edward said coming over to kiss me.

"Hey," I said slightly shocked. "This is nice," I said looking at the Chinese.

"I figured you would need some energy for tonight," Edward said kissing my neck. I giggled slightly and set down my purse.

"Then lets eat," I said turning to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Because I have some desert that I brought for you," I said kissing him softly.

"God you are too much for one man," Edward said pushing back my hair. "I am so lucky," he said before helping me to my seat.

After we ate I went into the bathroom as he got the bedroom mood ready. I walked out in my baby doll outfit. "Desert is served," I said leaning against the door frame.

I heard a growl erupt from his chest and he rushed over to me. He pulled me into the room and closed the door shut. For the rest of the night the room was filled with our cranial sounds.

AN2: Sorry I posted so early but I have a busy day today.


	9. Jealousy Rears it’s Ugly Head

AN: Thank You!

Weolynn: Here I go posting early again. lol. Here is the part where he pisses you off. I love your comments. Thanks!

cheermom13: I know awfully cozy right. Just wait till you read this chapter. Thanks!

Laurrrr: Here is the update. Thanks!

pillow912: Here you go. Thanks!

clancy119: I thought he should be the whingy one because he suppose to be like some badass. lol. Thanks!

sambois: Thanks!

icefang7: Here you go! Thanks!

Fire-Fox6677: Thanks for the PM. It probably won't happen like that but I think you like how it goes. Thanks!

Spunkie09: I know right? Didn't he want casual? Guess not! Here you go!

Chapter Nine 'Jealousy Rears it's Ugly Head'

I rolled over feeling the sun shinning through my window. I felt a warm body next to me and instantly knew it was my Bella. Yes I had been calling her my Bella for weeks. In my head it supposed to be just casual and open like we both wanted. My heart was feeling some completely different. I was growing more and more attached to her. We still managed to keep our relationship a secret minus my brothers and their wives. I heard her moan and she rolled over to face me.

"Hey," Bella said opening her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey," I said touching her face. "We have to get to work soon," I said glancing at the clock.

"I know," Bella said slowly sitting up. "I should get going so I can be at work on time," she said getting out of bed letting me view her naked body.

"Are you okay?" I asked knowing she wasn't her cheerful self.

"Yeah," Bella said nodding but I could tell she was lying. I watched as she got dressed and then lean over to kiss me. "I will see you at work," she said before heading out.

Did I do something wrong? Why do I care? This is just sex! Right?

I got up out of the bed to get ready for work myself. My father and I had another big insurance case this morning. I had to be there or I would never hear the end of it.

I got out of my car seeing Bella head to the elevator. I rushed up to her and kiss her cheek.

"You scared me," Bella said causing me to smile.

"Sorry love," I said pressing the button of the elevator. "What do you want to do for lunch today?" I asked causing her to glance at me.

"I got a lot to work today so I might not have lunch," Bella said causing me to nod slightly.

"How about dinner?" I asked causing her to sigh as the door started to open.

"Actually I am really tired so I think I will just go home to sleep," Bella said catching me off guard. Was she blowing me off? As we stepped out of the elevator and into our office I heard a squeal.

"BELLA!!" A blonde yelled rushing over to her.

"Jessica," Bella said equally as happy as the woman. "I've missed you," she said hugging her.

"I have missed you too," Jessica said looking down at her. "Who is this?" She asked looking over at me with a suggestive tone.

"Oh," Bella said like she forgot I was there. "Jessica this is Edward Cullen another attorney and Edward this is my friend from the office in Washington Jessica," she said softly.

"Nice to meet you," I said before walking to my office. Emmett and Jasper were there sitting on the chairs in front of my desk. "Hey," I said looking over at them.

"We tried to call you last night," Emmett said looking over at me. "We actually got to go out and you weren't even there," he whined causing me to sigh.

"I was with Bella," I said sitting down at my desk.

"You okay?" Jasper asked always sensing when something was wrong.

"She is just acting weird this morning," I said running my hands through my hair. "Distant," I said causing them to glance at each other.

"Why do you care?" Emmett asked harshly.

"Excuse me," I said arching my eyebrow and he raised his hand.

"You said it was casual man," Emmett said in a firm tone. "So why do you care if she is distant?" He asked causing me to nod. That was a reasonable assumption. Why do I care?

"Do you care about her?" Jasper asked causing me to look at him in shock.

"Of course I care about her," I said like it was a stupid question to ask.

"No I mean like more than a friend or a fuck buddy," Jasper said causing me to stay silent.

"I don't know," I said in a low voice. "I haven't cared for anyone like that since Tanya and you know the ending to that one," I said causing them to sigh.

"She isn't Tanya man," Emmett said in a firm tone. "First off she is nice and not snooty, the family loves her, and she is self sufficient," he said sternly. "Nothing like Tanya," he said firmly.

Just as I was about to reply Carlisle and Aro came through the door. "Ready for the trail son?" Carlisle asked causing me to stand.

"Yes sir," I said in a firm tone. I was ready.

"Good," Carlisle said nodding his head. "I guess I will see you at lunch then Aro," he said shaking his hand and motioned me to head out. I grabbed my briefcase and followed my father.

We walked past Bella and Jessica laughing with each other. "Good luck you two," Bella said with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her and Jessica winked at me my smile went away.

The case had been won and we all went out to celebrate. Well minus my mother and father. They had their own private celebration as my father put it. I went to get drinks and head over to Bella. Though when I found her she was huddled in the corner with Mike. I really hated him.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Rosalie asked coming up along side me at the bar.

"Tell who what?" I asked trying to play it off.

"Oh come on," Rosalie said glaring at me. "I see the way you look at her, the way you look at Mike when he is talking with her, the way I hear you talk about her," she said firmly.

"You are crazy," I said shaking my head and she sighed.

"She is not Tanya," Rosalie said before leaving me alone. I watched as Bella placed her hand on Mike's knee and stare into his eyes. I growled to myself. That was my hand not his.

"Hey," a voice said pulling me out of my chance.

"Jenny right?" I asked looking over at her.

"No Jessica," Jessica said sound a little hurt. "That's okay though," she said waving it off. "Want to buy me a drink?" She asked causing me to look back at Bella. She was gone and so was Mike.

"Sure," I said asking the bartender for a round of shots. The next thing I know we are both stumbling into my house in a sloppy make out session.

I couldn't believe how easy this girl was. The only way I could get Bella to sleep with me was to blackmail her. Stop thinking about her. I had this girl's close off in minutes and into the bedroom.

"Oh Edward," Jessica moaned out as I sucked on her neck and entered her swiftly. As fast as this started it had to be over fast as well. "Oh more Edward," she moaned out.

It seemed like hours had past and she already had three orgasm. I still was waiting for mine but she wasn't doing it for me. Eventually I got tired and rolled off of her.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked causing me to shake my head.

"Nothing I am just tired," I said before going to the shower. I put my head under the hot water and images of Bella started playing in my head.

Her body, her lips, her eyes, her hair. Everything about this girl drove me insane. I began to massage myself begging for release. "Oh Bella," I moaned as my load shot out onto my hand.

Why was this girl having so much effect on me? I was suppose to ruin her for other men. Not her ruin me for other women. I mean Jessica was hot annoying but hot and I couldn't get off.

I groaned and went to my bedroom to find Jessica gone. I sighed and laid back in the bed. Was everyone right did I want more? I tried to sleep that night knowing I had a long day tomorrow.

That morning I didn't see Bella in the office but I figured she was with my father. I had some mail to send and went to give it to Bella. She wasn't there. I went to look in my father's office but no one was there.

I groaned knowing that I had to get these out today so I just took them myself. Maybe I could use this as an excuse to punish Bella tonight. God just thinking of that made me hard. I shook it off.

I got to the mail room and went to open the door. What I saw made my heart drop. It was Bella kissing him. She was kissing Mike! "What the hell is going on here?" I asked in anger.

"Edward," Bella said placing her hand on her chest. "You scared the hell out of me," she said causing me to laugh.

"I scared you," I said in disbelief. "I scared you," I said before leaving to go back upstairs.

My father was standing at Bella's desk looking for something.. "Where is Bella son?" He asked.

"You want to know where she is," I said still fuming.

"That is why I asked," Carlisle said oblivious to my pain and I smirked.

I would show her to hurt me.

"She is busy making out with the Mike," I said before stopping away.

After cooling down I couldn't believe that I had told my father that. I mean we weren't together and if I wanted it I would have to tell her. I went out to talk to her and found her getting her purse together.

"Where are you going?" I asked causing her to look up. She had tears in her eyes.

"You father suspended me for the next two weeks," Bella said causing me to look in shock. "He was upset that instead of being here I was making out with Mike," she said snickering.

"Oh Bella," I immediately felt like a jerk. "Look I will go talk to him," I said causing her to raise her hand.

"I shouldn't have done it," Bella said softly. "I knew better than to do that at the office he was right in suspending me," she said. "Now I just got to find a temp job to pay the bills until I get back," she said shaking her head. "Jessica will be here if you need anything," she said simply.

"Bella," I called out but she was already in the elevator. "DAMN IT!!" I yelled out.

I let my jealousy out and I might have just ruined my chance with Bella.


	10. Time for Plan B

AN: Thank You!

twilightdoctor: Thanks!

Spunkie09: Just wait till you read this chapter. Thanks!

Weolynn: Yeah! She is going to keep trying to shake him off. The question is what is Edward going to do about it? Wait and read. Thanks!

pillow912: Maybe because of Jessica? Maybe because of Edward? Just read. Thanks!

sambois: Thanks!

KristenStewartFan: Me too. Thanks!

Laurrrr: Here you go. Thanks!

cheermom13: Maybe this chapter will answer it for you. Thanks!

clancy119: Maybe it was a jab. Thanks!

Chapter Ten 'Time for Plan B'

I couldn't believe that I had been such an idiot. I had no right to go off about her like that. Now she got suspended. I heard the door to my office open and slam shut after a few moments. I glanced up to see all of them before me.

"How could you do that?" Alice asked with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down darling," Jasper said trying to calm his pregnant wife.

"Well," Rosalie said her arms crossed and Emmett rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"I am sorry," I said causing them all to snicker. "I just saw her with Mike," I said causing Alice to laugh out loud. "It's not funny," I said glaring at her.

"You are the one that wanted it casual and open," Alice said in frustration. "You both agreed to that and in fact didn't you go home with Jessica Stanley last night," she said glaring at me.

"I know," I said thinking about that night. "But that was before," I replied stopping myself.

"Before what?" Emmett asked looking down at me.

"Before I realized that I cared about her," I said leaning back in my chair. "Before I realized that she is everything I want in a woman," I said slightly laughing. "And more," I said shaking my head.

"Why didn't you just tell her that?" Jasper asked sitting across from me.

"Because," I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Because you don't want to get hurt again," Rosalie said causing me to snicker.

"Make me sound like a wuss," I said running my hands across my face.

"It's not a wuss move to admit that someone hurt you," Emmett said stepping forward. "Or that you care for someone," he said.

"Don't let Tanya keep dictating your life Edward," Jasper said causing me to sigh. I leaned my elbows against the desk and Alice stood up.

"Look I am going to tell you something," Alice said in a firm tone. "But if you tell anyone I swear on my unborn child's life I will kill you," she said glaring at me.

"Okay," I said always being a little afraid of Alice.

"Six months before Bella got here she has just ended a six year relationship," Alice began. "She loved the guy so much, she even supported him when he lost his job, he repaid her by sleeping with a friend of theirs from the place they grew up," she said causing my fist to clench.

"Bastard," I said shocking myself. I was really truly angry at this person. I wanted to find him and make his life hell for hurting my beautiful Bella.

"You both have been hurt," Alice replied. "Both are wanting to love but to scared," she said. "Give it a shot she's not like Tanya and you got to show her you are not like him," she said.

"She's not answering her phone," I said picking up my cell.

"Try and go over there," Alice said rolling her eyes and I got up from my chair.

"What about dad?" I asked turning back to them.

"Let us deal with that," Jasper said holding his hand up. "Go," he said waving me off. I headed out the door and went to my car.

I walked up to her apartment door and began banging on it. When it opened the person I saw made my heart stop. It was Mike. He was shirtless. "Hey Edward," Mike said with a smile.

"Mike who is it," Bella voice sounded.

"Edward," Mike said causing her to come to the door. She was in Mike's shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked glaring at me.

"I was coming to apologize and uh," I said before laughing. "How stupid could I have been?" I asked shaking my head.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked glaring at me.

"Don't snap at me," I said glaring down at her.

"I have every right too," Bella said softly. "You blabbed to your father," she said. "I could have gotten fired and now I have to find a way to make money," she said firmly.

"So hooking is an option?" I asked looking back at Mike and she slapped me.

"How dare you?" Bella asked with hurt in her eyes. "This is what you wanted right?" She asked. "Casual and open oh and don't think I didn't hear about Jessica," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Bella," I said knowing I was losing her.

"Go to hell Edward," Bella said before going and slamming the door shut. I pounded my fist on it and rest my head against it. I just blew it once again and now Mike was in there instead of me.

I headed to the bar where I first met her and met a red hear. She said her name was Janet, or Janise, or maybe it was Megan. I didn't care. All I wanted to do was forget Bella. But I couldn't. I couldn't even get off with this girl. I made her leave the apartment and found a bottle of vodka.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Alice's number. "Hello," she said into the phone.

"Didn't work," I slurred out. "Bella slapped me," I replied.

"Are you drunk?" Alice asked causing me to laugh.

"No," I said shaking my head. "Yeah," I replied taking another drink.

"Hold on," Alice said before hanging up.

"Fine hang up," I said before taking another drink.

A few hours later I heard a pounding on the door and got off the couch. "COMING!!" I yelled out stumbling to the door. I opened it to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey!" I said with a smile on my face.

"You are drunk," Emmett said helping me to the couch.

"What happened with Bella?" Rosalie asked as I was sat down.

"I went over there," I said as they sat around me. "Mike was there with his shirt off his shirt was off like he had no shirt on," I said causing them to nod.

"What then?" Alice asked causing me to glance at her.

"She came over was all mad cause I probably got her fire," I said slightly laughing. "Then I called her a hooker," I said causing my brother's to groan. "She slapped me man can she hit," I said.

"They call me the idiot," Emmett said in a firm tone.

"I just I just give up," I said throwing my hands up. "Who cares anyway?" I asked.

"I care," Alice said in a firm tone. "And its time Plan B," she said firmly.

"What?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"Take him to bed," Alice said standing up. "I will be by in the morning," she said. "Remember is mom and dad's thirty year anniversary party," she said firmly.

"Oh shit I forget a present," I said as Emmett helped me up.

"Don't worry I got it," Alice said patting me on the back.

"I love Alice," I said as Emmett took me into my room. "I love you Emmett," I said as he laid me down on the bed. "I love you Bella," I said before blacking out.

The next morning I was woken up by my blinds being opened. "What the hell?" I asked as the pounding in my head began.

"Get up," Alice said holding a glance of disgusting looking juice.

"What is that?" I asked looking over at her.

"Drink it," Alice said firmly. "It'll help with the hangover," she said. "I am going to start you a shower and get dressed," she said firmly.

"I can't go," I said shaking my head. "I can't face her," I said softly.

"Is Edward Anthony Cullen giving up?" Alice asked in a firm voice. "The man I use to know wouldn't or maybe you are just a pussy," she said causing me growl.

"I am not," I said like a child.

"Then get your ass up and fight for the girl," Alice said before heading out of the room. I glanced to the chair in my room seeing one of Bella's nighties.

I took a deep breath before downing the disgusting juice I was given. If Mike wanted her he was going to have to fight for her.


	11. I Can't

AN: Thank You!

Spunkie09: Unfortunately she did sleep with Mike. Here is an update. Thanks!

Weolynn: lol. Yeah I am glad he has Alice. Thanks!

Fire-Fox6677: Here you go! Thanks!

ClearAsIce: Thanks!

twilightdoctor: Thanks! Here is the chapter with Plan B.

pillow912: Here you go! Thanks!

sambois: I know gross with Mike but it seemed only fair since he slept with Jessica. Thanks!

clancy119: good for Bella too! Thanks!

Chapter Eleven 'I Can't'

I was woken up the next morning by a pounding on the door. I turned over to see Mike sleeping next to me and I couldn't believe the night before. All I wanted to do was to be with Edward. I mean Mike was nice with me and everything but I didn't eve an orgasm. I had to fake one with Mike. I groaned got out of the bed and went to open the door. It was Rosalie and Jasper.

"What is going on?" I asked wrapping my robe around me.

"You are coming with us," Rosalie said walking past me. "You need to get dress for barbeque," she said in a firm tone.

"What barbeque?" I asked causing Jasper to sigh.

"My father and mothers thirty year anniversary barbeque," Jasper said picking up Mike's clothes. "I am going to show him out," he said heading for the bedroom.

"Excuse me," I said in disbelief. No one shows anyone out of my apartment.

"Wait," Rosalie said softly. "Alice wants Mike there," she said softly. "Tell him to go home and be there around noon," she said with an evil smile.

"Rosalie," I said glaring up at her.

"Oh it'll be fine," Rosalie said taking my hand.

"Bye Bella," Mike said as Jasper began to shove him to the door.

"Bye," I said being shoved into my room and Rosalie went through my closet.

"Ah ha," Rosalie said pulling out a sun dress. "This one is perfect," she said with a smile. "And do you have a bathing suit," she said causing me to point to the dresser.

"I don't think Carlisle really wants to see me right now," I said feeling a little ashamed.

"Oh please," Rosalie said waving her hand. "He will get over that," she said laughing.

"But I am so embarrassed," I said causing her to sigh and come to me.

"Everything will be fine," Rosalie said. "Just learn from it," she said causing me to nod. "Now get in the shower you smell like that rodent," she said pushing me away.

Once we got to his house in the country side of Chicago I wanted to speak with him. I need to put all of this behind us before the party. I went into his study to find him work.

"Shouldn't you be relaxing?" I asked causing him to look up.

"You sound like my wife," Carlisle said with a smile. So far so good.

"She is right," I said coming into the door. "Look," I said causing him to raise his hand.

"I overreacted," Carlisle said causing me to arch his eyebrows. "I mean there has been a time when I have done that with my wife in the office," he said causing me shake my head.

Not the mental image I needed.

"But I shouldn't have," I said firmly. "And it will never happen again," I said firmly. "I will take my punishment like a woman," I said causing him to smile.

"I actually got in trouble for that," Carlisle said scratching the back of his head. "My wife wasn't too happy to hear about it," he said. "So you can come back to work Monday," he said causing me to smile.

"Okay," I said nodding my head and went to walk out.

"My son is really taken with you," Carlisle said causing me to stop in my tracks.

"What?" I asked turning back to him.

"I mean he doesn't have that kind of reaction with anyone," Carlisle said softly. "I haven't seen my son ever this happy and it's because of you," he said causing me to look down.

"Look me and your son," I said trying to find the words. "It's complicated," I said. "And if its going to effect the relationship I have with you at work," I said causing him to raise his hands again.

"He is a grown man he can deal with his own problems," Carlisle replied. "But you are the best paralegal that I have ever had don't tell Lauren that though," he said causing me to laugh.

"Thank you sir," I said nodding my head.

"Hey Carlisle," Carlisle said in a firm tone.

"Sorry," I said laughing.

"BELLA!!" I heard someone yell and I knew it was Alice.

"You better go," Carlisle said softly. "She is more demanding now that she is pregnant," he said before sitting back down. I walked out of the office and headed outside.

"BELLA!!" Alice said running over to me. "You look beautiful," she said with a smile.

"Yes you do," Edward said coming up to me and I froze for a second. I gazed down at him in a plain blue shirt and short jean shots.

"Better than a hooker," I said causing him to look down.

"I am so sorry," Edward said taking my hand in his. "I'll regret every day for calling you that," he said touching my face.

"HEY GUYS!!" Mike said heading over to us.

"What is he doing here?" Alice asked glaring at her husband.

"I told him noon," Rosalie said in a firm tone.

"I called him," I said causing Edward to let go of my hand. "I thought why not have an extra hand," I said softly before heading into the house with Mike following.

I had to keep Edward at a safe distance. I couldn't risk being alone with him and letting my feelings for him spill out. I knew it would never last. I was setting out some of the vegetable trays.

"Why did you bring him here?" Alice asked glaring at me.

"I thought he was invited," I said arching my eyebrow.

"But he wasn't suppose to be here," Alice whined. "You totally ruined the plan," she replied. "I mean bye," she said leaving me alone to wonder.

"Need any help," Mike said kissing my neck and I moved away.

"You should go help Emmett with the tables," I said in a firm tone. After last night I just didn't have the same interest in him anymore. He was mainly a shield to keep Edward away.

"I think he's got it," Mike said going to kiss me.

"I think she asked you to do something," Edward said causing me to turn.

"Whatever," Mike said kissing me on the cheek and left to help Emmett.

"He's not doing it for you," Edward said coming up behind me. I felt his hands lightly skim down my arms and his breath in my ear.

"He does it just fine," I lied before turning to face him.

"Better than me," Edward said inching closer.

"Way better," I said wanting nothing more than to take him right in the kitchen.

"Care to test that theory?" Edward asked causing my heart to race.

"Yo Edward," Jasper said stepping into the room. "Whoa sorry," he said turning back around.

"No its fine," I said softly. "I got to go find Alice," I said walking away from them.

Once everyone had arrived and sat down to eat dinner. Edward kept glancing at me and I kept avoiding contact. Eventually he got up to the microphone that the band had been using.

"Mom, dad," he said causing everyone to turn. "I have watched you two together since the day I was born and I just hope one day I get a chance to have that kind of love," he said looking at me.

"With you," Alice said causing me to sigh deeply.

"I will play a piece for you that came to me a few days ago," Edward said. "It was inspired by a beautiful woman I met," he said looking at me and then began to play.

"That is you," Alice said causing me to swallow hard.

That was the most beautiful piece of music I heard. Even better than Claire De Lune by Debussy my mother use to play. I couldn't believe he written that for me. I mean I knew he played but I didn't know he could compose. After he was done he gazed at me before getting off the stage.

Mike shut his phone and leaned over.

"I had to get going," Mike said softly. "The guys want to meet up," he said causing me to roll my eyes I mean this is a wedding anniversary for your boss.

"I will walk you to your car," I said standing up and leaving with him. Once he pulled out of the garage and it was a huge garage I turned to come face to face with Edward.

"Did you like it?" Edward asked causing my heart to beat faster. "Bella," he said causing me to turn around to him.

"I loved him," I said softly. "Who is the girl?" I asked like I didn't know. "Jessica maybe," I said causing him to groan and pin me to the wall.

"Its you," Edward said in a soft voice. "It's been you for the last week," he said. "I was just to chicken to say anything and too scared," he said looking away from me.

"Scared of what?" I asked causing him to shake his head.

"Do you know how crazy it made me to see him in your apartment?" Edward asked looking deep into my eyes. "With his shirt off and you in it," he said. "That was supposed to be me," he said firmly.

"But you wanted it this way," I said shaking my head. "You can't just get upset that I kept to my end of the deal," I said causing him to press against me.

"What if I want a new deal?" Edward asked causing my breath to get caught in my throat.

"Edward," I said trying to look away but he held my face still.

"What if I want you and only you?" Edward asked. "What if I want you to be just mine?" He asked. "To be the only one that holds you, kisses you," he said kissing me. "Touches every part of your body," he said running his hand down my side and up my dress.

"Edward please," I needed him to stop before it went too far.

"Tell me you want me too," Edward said causing my tears to flow.

"I can't," I said pushing him way. "I am sorry," I said rushing out of the garage.

"Bella," Alice said looking at me with concern.

"Please take me home," I said causing her to nod and led me to her car. I didn't even say goodbye to Alice when she dropped me off. I went into my apartment, slammed the door shut, and cried my eyes out.

I can't let him in. I can't.


	12. Going Home

AN: Thank You!

icefang7: I think you'll like this chapter better. Thanks!

pillow912: Maybe this chapter will give you some hope. Thanks!

Spunkie09: She has her reasons. Give her a chance. Thanks!

Laurrrr: This chapter will explain. Thanks!

Emoeverafter: Thanks!

sambois: Yea Mike is a creep. Thanks!

bastos: This will answer your question. Thanks!

cheermom13: This chapter will be less hair pulling. Thanks!

KristenStewartFan: Thanks!

clancy119: Thanks! He should make him work for it. Let's hope you like this chapter and its enough work for you.

Cece86: Thanks! Nope she doesn't just fly into his arms.

twilightdoctor: It's all about going at it slow. Thanks!

Chapter Twelve 'Going Home'

I had been crying all night I didn't even get to sleep. Alice had been calling me. Rosalie had been calling me. Edward had been calling me. He even came by but I just ignored him. I was curled up on the couch when my door came open. It was Alice and Rosalie. "Hey," Alice said coming to me.

"I am sorry I ruined your parent's party," I said causing them to shake their head.

"It was fine," Rosalie said. "They guest were to busy talking about themselves to even noticed that you were missing," she said touching my face. "What happened?" She asked.

"I fell for your stupid brother-in-law," I said in anger. "I mean I can't fall in love I just got out of a serious relationship," I said. "This is just the powers of sex I am feeling," I said. "Right?" I asked.

"Oh honey," Alice said. "There is no time limit on love," she said laughing. "I mean look at Rosalie she was hurt by a guy she was about to marry and then she met Emmett two months later," she said. "Now they have been happily married for three years," she said causing Rosalie to nod.

"How do you feel when you are with Edward?" Rosalie asked causing me to smile.

"Happy," I said with a genuine smile. "He makes me feel alive again," I said. "I mean I guess I felt like I was falling out of love with Jacob when I met Edward I thought it was just sex but then we started to just have dinner and talk a night," I said shaking my head. "I don't know," I said.

"I called your father," Alice said causing me to look up at her.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I wanted to know the guy," Alice said with a shy face. "Please don't be mad," she said. "I just wanted to find a way to understand and I heard he was getting married," she said.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head. "Six years and he never asked me to marry him," I said. "He was with that skank for only a few months and suddenly everyone is hearing wedding bells," I said in anger.

"Maybe you need some closure," Rosalie said causing me to look up at her. "Look the guy that hurt me before his name was Royce and he raped me along with his friends," she said.

"Oh my god Rose," I said sitting up. "And here I am complaining about some guy cheating on me," I said feeling guilty.

"It's the same kind of pain just in different degrees," Rosalie said touching my hand. "When I went to see him in jail a week before I married Emmett I got all of that off my chest," she said softly. "All the anger, the hurt, the resentment and I left their knowing that he would have nothing from me every again," she said causing me to nod.

"But the wedding is in two days," I said softly. "I can't just ask for time off," I said softly.

"But I can," Alice said picking up the phone. "No one ever turns down a pregnant woman especially not the grandfather of the child," she said standing up and heading away to talk.

"We better get you packed," Rosalie said helping me off the couch.

"But he hasn't even said yes yet," I said protesting but she just kept pushing. I sat on the bed like a zombie and then began to panic. "What if I get back and he changes his mind?" I asked.

"He won't," Rosalie said closing my bag.

"How do you know?" I asked crossing my arms and he sighed.

"Because he is wallowing right now with Emmet and Jasper," Rosalie said softly. "He hasn't wallowed since," she stopped herself.

"Since what?" I asked causing her to sit down on the bed.

"Edward was hurt just like you were," Rosalie said softly. "And for him to confess that he wants you is a big step," she said softly. "Trust me he will be waiting," she said softly. "But you got to get that baggage off you first," she said in a firm voice.

"What if his baggage is still on him?" I asked softly. "What if she comes back?" I asked causing her to groan.

"She won't," Rosalie said softly. "And last week her burned the last picture he had of her in his wallet and put one of you in there," she said causing me to smile.

"He did," I said causing her to nod.

"Okay I got you time off and a flight to Forks," Alice said softly. "Let's go," she said in a firm tone.

"Wait," I said softly. "I need to go see Edward," I said causing them to nod. They car pulled up in front of his house and I ran to the front door. I was in nothing but a pair of sweats and tank top.

Alice managed to fix my hair a bit on the way there but I was still a mess. The door opened with Edward standing their. "Hey," I said with a smile.

"Bella," Edward said in shock.

"Look I am going back home for a few days to get some thing settled," I said softly. "But I was wondering if when I got back I could make you dinner," I said in a rush and he pulled me into a kiss.

"Bella there so much we need to talk about," Edward said resting his forehead against mine. I nodded my head knowing he was right.

"I will be back in three days," I said softly. "But I got to go," I said causing him to kiss me again.

"BELLA!!" Alice yelled from the car.

"Here," I said reaching into my shirt and taking off my bra. "Have this to keep you company," I said winking at him and kissing him one last time. I ran back to the car and waved goodbye.

I arrived in Forks that night and headed to my father's house. I knocked on the door and my father opened it rubbing his eyes. "Bella," Charlie said in shock. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To get closure," I said coming into the house and set my bag dog.

"What?" Charlie asked scratching his head.

"I am going to talk to Jake," I said causing him to glare.

"You are not taking that cheating bastard back are you," Charlie said causing me to smile. I touched my father's face and kissed his forehead.

"No," I said simply. "We will talk in the morning," I said. "Go to bed and breakfast will be ready before you go to work," I said before heading up to my old room.

I spent most of the time dreaming about my future with Edward. All the things that could happen and that could go wrong. I had to take a chance. If he was the one I had to know. But first I had to deal with Jake.

That next morning I got up to fix my dad some breakfast. "So," I heard him say. "What is all this wanting to talk to Jake about?" Charlie asked. "Because the last time I talk to you," he said sitting down as I set the plate in front of him. "You couldn't care if he jumped of a cliff and died," he said.

"I know," I said softly. "But there is a lot that I mean dealing with," I said.

"Tell me," Charlie said motioning to me.

"Remember that guy that I told you about that was giving me problems," I began. "Well I kind of like him now a lot," I said. "In fact I think I am falling for him," I said causing my father to sigh.

"You just got out of a relationship," Charlie said causing me to stand up.

"I know that dad," I said crossing my arms and he leaned back.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Charlie said causing me to smile.

"I won't," I said with a smile. "But I have to know where I stand with Jake," I said. "I have a lot that I want to say to him," I said causing him to nod.

"You truck still running," Charlie said causing me to smile. I walked over to him gave him a kiss on the cheek and then headed out.

It felt good to be back home but talking to Jake would be hard for me. I gave him my heart for six years could I really get it back so easily.


	13. Letting Go

AN: Thank You!

YankeeDiva: Thanks!

Emoeverafter: Thanks! I think its good too.

Spunkie09: Thanks. Read and find out if it backfires.

icefang7: Thanks!

sambois Thanks!

clancy119: Thanks. Read and find out if he hurts her.

pillow912: Thanks!

twilightdoctor: Thanks! Here you go.

cheermom13: Thanks. I hope you like the conversation.

Chapter Thirteen 'Letting Go'

I drove down the road seeing the diner just in my view. I smiled to myself knowing I had to stop and visit Sue for awhile. Her and my dad had gotten real close over the last year. I was glad he was getting back in the saddle. I pulled into the drive, turned off my truck, and got out.

I walked into the diner to hear a squeal and Sue ran over to me. I wrapped my arms around her and we embraced for some time. "Bella Swan don't you ever stay away for that long," Sue said causing me to smile.

"Never again," I said laughing with her. "How have you been?" I asked causing her to take my hand and lead me over to the table.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that," Sue said sitting across from me. "I mean it took all the strength that I had to convince your dad not to kill Jake," she said causing me to nod.

"Yeah," I said biting my lower lip.

"I am so sorry for all that he did to you," Sue said softly. "After you took care of that boy," she said shaking her head. "And then he goes off to marry Leah," she said with frustration.

"That is the thing," I said with a smile and she cocked her head to the side. "I think I fallen in love," I said slightly laughing.

"Really?" Sue asked with a smile. "It's not with Jake is it?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I asked groaning and she touched my hand.

"Sorry dear," Sue replied. "Continue," she said with a smile.

"He's my boss's son," I said with a smile. "Its complicated being but I feel for him and he did for me," I said thinking about him. "But I have to have closure with Jake before I can really give this man my heart completely," I said causing her to nod.

"I understand that," Sue said taking my hand and the diner door opened.

"NO WAY!!" I heard a girl scream and turned to see Angela.

"Angie!" I said jumping up to hug her and then looked back to see Tyler. "Hey Ty," I said hugging him softly. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked softly.

"For the wedding," Angela said looking away from me.

"Hey," I said touching her hand. "Its fine he was your friend," I said causing her to smile.

"I still want to kick his ass though," Tyler said firmly. "He passed up a good thing," he said causing me to smile.

"Well it's his loss," I said thinking of Edward. "And someone else's gain," I said causing Angela to gasp.

"Who?" Angela asked with excitement in her eyes.

"How about we have lunch and I tell you?" I asked causing her to nod.

"Come on babe," Tyler whined. "I don't want to hear girl talk," he said softly.

"Babe?" I asked looking in between them.

"We got together last month," Angela said causing me to laugh.

"Times have changed," I said shaking my head.

"Yea," Tyler said softly. "Look I am going to go find the guys," he said. "You stay here with Bella and I will be back in an hour," he said causing her to kiss him softly.

Angela, Sue, and I spent the next hour talking with one another. I knew it was time for me to head to La Push. I had to speak with Jacob so I could get back home. To Edward.

I was driving down the road when my cell phone started to ring. "Hello," I said.

"Hey," I heard his soft velvet voice.

"Hey," I said as a smile came onto my face.

"Have you settled everything yet?" Edward asked causing me to laugh.

"I told you it would be two days," I said causing him to groan.

"But I miss you," Edward said causing me to blush.

"I miss you too," I said with a smile. "I am going to be back on Monday night," I said. "How does pasta sound for dinner?" I asked causing him to sigh.

"As long as I can eat it off of you," Edward said causing me to gasp.

"Mr. Cullen," I said softly. "Are you trying to tempt me to come back early?" I asked heading onto the highway.

"Maybe," Edward said simply. "Is it working?" He asked causing me to laugh.

"Yes," I said. "But still I have to do this so I can give you my full attention," I said sighing.

"Okay," Edward said softly. "I should get back to work," he said. "I am counting the hours until you get back," he said leaving my heart to flutter.

"Me too," I said. "Bye," I said before hanging up.

It was about an hour before I got to La Push and pulled up to Jake's house. He lived with his father just before he left. Billy and my dad were best friends until now.

I really hated that they let this get in the way of their friendship. I got out of the truck and I watched as Billy rolled his wheelchair out to me. "Bella," he said in shock.

"Hi Billy," I said with a smile on my face and we hugged.

"Bella I am so sorry," Billy said causing me to raise my hand.

"It's not your fault," I said softly. "And I don't want dad to be mad at you," I said in a firm voice and he looked down.

"Come inside," Billy said moving ahead of me and I followed behind. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked causing me to smile.

"A beer would be nice," I said causing him to nod. That was one of our little secrets. He would let me drink and dad would never know.

"How is work going?" Billy asked causing me to smile.

"Great," I said nodding my head. "I met someone," I said causing him to smile.

"Good for you Bella," Billy said with a smile. "Don't let my no good son hold you back," he said in a firm tone.

"Don't call him that," I said softly. "Its just wasn't meant to be," I said softly. "I am just here to figure out what happened," I said softly.

"Then he will talk with you," Billy said in a firm tone. "If I have to hold his ass done myself," he said causing me to laugh.

"Be good to Leah," I said softly. "She may be the mother of your grandchildren some day," I said causing him to sigh and nod his head.

"Jake!" Leah's voice rang out and I turned to the door.

"He is not here Leah," Billy said as she glanced down at me.

"What are you doing here?" Leah asked causing Billy to growl.

"She is welcome here any time," Billy said causing me to touch his hand.

"I am not here to cause trouble," I said standing up. "Just here to say goodbye," I said causing him to sigh and set down her bags.

"He loves me," Leah warned causing me to smile.

"That is good," I said softly. "And I hope its stays that way," I said. "Like I thought it would," I said in a low voice.

"You were working all the time," Leah said trying to reassure herself I am sure.

"I know," I said nodding my head. "And maybe you can be more attentive to him because I guess I wasn't good enough," I said with a little bit of anger inside of me.

"You were just fine," Billy said causing me to glance down at him.

"I should go," I said causing him to nod. "Tell Jake that I stopped by," I said. "And call my father please," I said sternly and he nodded with a smile.

I walked past Leah and out to my truck. I guess I would have to wait until the wedding. Once I got back to the house and started dinner I called Alice. "Hello," Alice said.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Bella," Alice said with a smile. "Rose its Bella," she said softly. "How is everything?" She asked causing me to sigh.

"I haven't seen him so I guess I am going to have to go to the wedding," I said softly. "I wish this was over but its not going to be until I see him," I said softly.

"Have you seen here?" Alice asked with contempt in her voice.

"Alice be nice," I said in a firm tone.

"I don't have to be nice," Alice said firmly. "She hurt you," she said causing me to smile.

"I will be fine," I said softly. "We talked and I think she got my message," I said still feeling a little angry. "Look I got to finish dinner for my dad so I will see you soon," I said.

"Okay," Alice said softly. "Love you Bella," I said causing me to smile.

"Love you to Alice," I said with a smile. "Tell Rose I love her," I said before hanging up. That next morning I got ready for the wedding. I was in a lavender dress and matching heels.

"I can't believe you are making me attending this shame," Charlie said as I did his tie. "I don't even want to talk to Billy," he replied.

"Yes you do," I said in a firm tone.

"She is right Charlie," Sue said coming over to him.

"Who side are you on?" Charlie asked glaring at her.

"Don't take that tone with me Charlie Swan," Sue spatted back causing him to gaze down.

"Sorry," Charlie said causing her to sigh.

"It'll be fine," Sue said softly. "If your daughter can be big about this then you can too," she said softly. "Now lets go," she said in a firm tone and we all headed to the truck.

Once we got to the chapel I went to find Jake. I had to deal with this now. I had to get this off my chest so I could go back to Edward. I found the groom's room and went inside. Jake was there in his tux and he looked nervous.

"Hey Jake," I said causing him to turn around.

"Bella," Jake said looking down at me. "Dad told me you came by," he said coming to me. "You look beautiful," he said causing me to nod and I he came closer.

"Why did you cheat on me?" I asked wanting to get down to business.

"I am so sorry Bella," Jake said softly. "I love you so much," he said touching my arm and then kissed me. I wasn't expecting that. The strange thing was that I felt nothing.

I felt nothing when he kissed me. No anger, no love, no sadness, nothing.

I pushed him away from me and just smiled. "I don't love you Jake," I said softly. "I think I stopped loving you a long time ago I was just to afraid to admit it," I said softly.

"Bella I am sorry," Jake said trying to step closer.

"You need to be sure you love Leah," I said raising my hands. "Don't hurt her like you hurt me she doesn't deserve that no woman does," I said. "Goodbye Jake," I said with a smile.

I walked out of the groom's room and found my dad talking with Billy. They were smiling and laughing once again. "Dad," I said softly.

"Hey baby," Charlie said looking at me. "How did it go?" He asked softly.

"Great," I said with a smile. "I am ready to get back," I said softly. "I am going to try and get an early flight home," I said softly. "I love you," I said with a smile.

"Call me," Charlie said causing me to nod.

"Once I get on the plane," I said kissing his cheek. "Bye Billy," I said heading out. I managed to get a flight in two hours and then I got on the phone. "Edward Cullen," he said.

"I am coming home," I said softly. "I will be there tonight," she said.

"I'll be there," Edward said before I hung up and went towards the cab. I had to get back home and packed before I went to the airport.

I was letting go of the past so I could hold the future.


	14. No Sex! What!

AN: Thank You!

Emoeverafter: Thanks! Me Too!

Cullen2008: Thanks! Here is more!

pillow912: Thanks!

Laurrrr: Thanks! Here you go!

YankeeDiva: lol thanks!

icefang7: Thanks!

KristenStewartFan: Maybe….you'll just have to wait.

twilightdoctor: Thanks! Here you go!

Fire-Fox6677: Thanks! Maybe you'll just have to keep reading.

clancy119: Thanks! And she shouldn't I hope.

cheermom13: Maybe it will. Thanks!

Chapter Fourteen 'No Sex! What!'

I had arrived back home later that afternoon and went home to start dinner. I was lucky that I had everything I needed to make the meal. I went to the bathroom doing my best to freshen up without a shower. Then I put on a nice short little blue dress because I knew it drove him nuts. I went back into the kitchen to chill the win and start the bread..

I felt my heart pounding through my chest. Why was I so nervous? Maybe it was because I'd be starting a real relationship with Edward. Not just sex anymore. It would be dinners, movies, and all the loving things. I froze when I heard a knock at the door. I took a deep breath and checked myself in the mildly transparent microwave and then went to the door.

I opened the door to see Edward standing before me.. He had lilies in his hands. "Hey," I said smiling at him.

"Hey," Edward said smiling back. "I got these for you," he said handing them to me. "I uh I knew that they were your favorite," he said causing me to blush.

"There beautiful," I said with a smile. "Come in," I said motioning him inside. I went to put them in a vase in the kitchen. "The bread should be done in a minute," I said messing with them.

Edward hand went over mine to turn off the stove and took away the spatula. I looked up at him and he pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his snake around my waist. "I missed you," Edward said resting his forehead against mine.

"Me too," I said licking my lips. "I thought I would go insane," I said causing him to nod. "We should eat," I said causing him to laugh.

"Don't want all this amazing food to go to waist," Edward said dipping into the sauce. I slapped his hand away and pointed my finger at him.

"Sit down," I said in a firm tone and served him. Then there was silence. I know we both had to talk about our past but I guess we were scared to be judged.

"How is your dad?" Edward asked causing me to smile.

"Good," I said with a smile. "He is dating a woman name Sue now," I said smiling.

"Does that make your angry?" Edward asked causing me to sigh.

"If it had been when I was younger," I said thinking. "Maybe," I said. "But my dad deserves to be happy again and my mom would want the same," I said sighing.

"You miss her," Edward said causing me to glance up. "I can see it when you talk about her," he said causing me to tear up.

"She taught me everything," I said softly. "How to cook," I said gesturing to the food. "How to be good to a man," I said causing him to smile. "I want to be just like her you know make her proud of me," I said causing him to touch my hand.

"She is I know it," Edward said kissing my hand lightly.

"Thanks," I said with a smile on my face. "How is the food?" I asked causing him to smile.

"I don't think I have had a better spaghetti," Edward said causing me to laugh. "But don't tell my mom I said that," he said with us continuing to talk.

After dinner was over Edward helped me do the dishes and put up the leftovers. He led me to the touch with two glasses of wine. We sat down on the couch together and he set down the glasses. I felt him raise my legs onto his laps.

"What are you doing?" I asked arching my eyebrows.

"You cooked for me," Edward said softly. "Now its time for me to thank you," he said taking off my shoes and kissing each foot. He then began to rub circles on each of them.

"Oh god," I moaned at the sensation.

"That is what I like to here," Edward said with a smirk and I smacked him.

"How did the case go?" I asked causing him to sigh.

"Great we won again," Edward said with a smile and then remained silent.

"Okay," I said sighing. "I went to see my ex," I said causing him to nod his head.

"Figured," Edward said softly. "What did he do to you?" He asked but I knew Alice probably already told him the outline version.

"I started dating him in high school," I began. "We were together for six years he followed me to college and then stayed there working at bars or construction," I said. "Then one night when I came home with dinner I found him in our bed with another woman that I knew from our old town," I said looking down. "He blamed me," I said with a little bit of anger..

"How could he blame you?" Edward asked with a shocked look.

"Because he said that if I hadn't been working so much it wouldn't have happned," I said slightly laughing. "The thing is I was supporting both of us for months," I replied.

"What did he do?" Edward asked stroking my hair.

"I told him to leave and he did," I said softly. "When your father came I took the chance to get a new start without him or the memories of him," I said playing with my fingers.

"Then I blackmailed you," Edward said looking down.

"Hey," I said lifting his chin. "It was the best thing to ever happen to me," I said with a smile on my face.

"To both of us," Edward said with a firm tone. "I hated women for so long," he said. "I just thought they were no good sluts," he said shaking his head.

"Why?" I asked taking his hands in mine.

"I dated a woman that I met in college," Edward said with a slight smile. "Here name was Tanya and I loved her," he said. "We were together for fives years," I said. "But it turned out she was cheating on me as well but," he said glancing down.

"What?" I asked softly. "You can tell me," I said softly.

"She got pregnant," Edward said looking into my eyes. "I didn't know if the baby was mine or my best friends," he said causing me to look in shock.

"She slept with your best friend," I said causing him to nod.

"I found them going at it in the laundry room of my parents home," Edward said causing me to want to hunt this woman down and kill her.

"That bitch," I said shaking my head. "What happened with the baby?" I asked.

"I don't know," Edward said softly. "She aborted it," he said looking sad. "That kid could have been mine Bella and she just took it from me," he said with tears in his eyes.

I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around her.. "Look at me," I said pulling back. "I will never hurt you like that," I said in a firm tone.

"I will never hurt you," Edward said with a smile on his face. "I want this to be real," he said causing me to lean down and kiss him.

"Me too," I said cupping his cheeks and kissing him passionately.

I felt Edward run his hands up my dress and I began to grin against him. "God I want you so bad right now," Edward groaned against my mouth.

"Then take me," I begged him. I needed him right now.

"Wait," Edward said pulling back.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked causing him to laugh.

"Never," Edward said with a smile. "If we are going to be in a commited relationship I want our first time to be special and not to quickly," he said causing me to gasp in shock.

"Okay," I said nodding my head.

"Hey," Edward said lifting my head.. "You still do it for me I just want to do it right," he said causing me to smile and kiss him again.

"Okay," I said with a smile and then I looked at the clock.

"I should be getting home," Edward said with me getting off of him. I walked him to the door and he pressed me up against the frame. Our lips met in another hot kiss. "This is going to be fucking hard," he said against my neck.

"Then give it," I whispered into his ear.

"No," Edward backed away shaking his head. "I will see you at work," he said kissing me one last time and then walking out of my apartment.

I groaned and banged my head against the door. No sex! Is he kidding me? I heard the phone ring and I looked to see it was Alice. "Hello," I said softly.

"Well," Alice said causing me to smile.

"It was great we talked about everything," I said. "About Jake and Tanya," I said. "What a bitch by the way," I added causing her to laugh.

"Are you guys in bed?" Alice asked giggling.

"No," I said softly. "He wants to take things slow do things right," I said feeling somewhat special but frustrated at the same time.

"No sex! What?!" Alice asked in shock.

"I know right," I said sitting down on the couch and we talked for about an hour.


	15. First Date

AN: Thank You!

YankeeDiva: Thanks!

Emoeverafter: Thanks!

pillow912: Thanks!

Fire-Fox6677: Thanks! And I know she should die!

cheermom13: Yep! And they will make more progress as time goes on. Thanks!

Laurrrr: Thanks!

clancy119: All questions will be answered. But the best friend was James. Thanks!

KristenStewartFan: Thanks!

icefang7: Thanks! Here you go!

twilightdoctor: There is still going to be some lemon. I hope that doesn't disappoint. Thanks!

Chapter Fifteen 'First Date'

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't believe that Edward and I were finally together. We were a real couple. No more casual sex or open relationship. I just hope I turned out better than my last one. I got up out of bed and went to take a shower. I had to be at work in a couple hours. I walked into the office with a cup of coffee in my hand. I set it down on the desk and felt an arm wrap around me.

"Hey beautiful," Edward said against my neck.

"Hi," I said turning to face him. "I missed you in my bed last night," I said running my fingers through his hair.

"Are you trying to tempt me my Bella?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Is it working?" I asked pressing closer to him and he cleared his throat.

"Maybe," Edward said pulling away from me. "That is why I must get back to work or I will take you right here in from of my father's office," he said touching my cheek.

"You won't here me complaining," I said with a smile on my face.

"How about we have lunch in my office today?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I said with a smile on my face. "But I better get started on my work then," I said causing him to kiss me and then head into his office.

I sat down at my desk and heard someone clear their throat. "Hello Carlisle," I said turning to see him walking out of this office.

"Thank you," Carlisle said causing me to arch my eyebrow.

"What for exactly?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"For making my son happy again," Carlisle said softly. "I am sure he has told you about Tanya and all that," he said causing me to nod.

"I should thank you for bringing him into this world," I said softly. "For bringing me into your business and your family," I said sincerely.

"You will always be welcome," Carlisle said in a low voice. "But I just got a new case and I need the notes done my tomorrow afternoon," he said causing me to nod.

"What is the case number?" I asked writing it down as he said it. "I will have it done by the end of the day," I said with a big smile on his face.

"That would be lovely," Carlisle said before walking into his office.

I was typing up the notes on my computer focusing on my work. I saw a stack of mail hit my desk and I looked up to see Mike. "Hey," I said softly.

"You haven't called me," Mike said causing me to sigh.

"I know," I said softly. "Things have changed Mike," I said stopping my typing. "I am in a committed relationship now," I said softly.

"With Edward," Mike said causing me to nod. "Unbelievable," he said. "So you are a gold digger or something?" He asked causing me to gasp. I can't believe he just said that to me.

"Mike," Edward said coming over to him. "Take these for me and would you please refrain from talking to Ms. Swan while she is working on a big case for my father," he said sternly.

"Afraid she'll get distracted and do me on the desk," Mike said with a smirk and I saw Edward clenched his fist. I touched Edward's hand and looked up at Mike.

"Like I said I am with Edward now," I said in a firm tone. "Now go do your job so I can do mine in peace," I said in a firm tone and he snatched the mail away from Edward.

Mike headed away from us and I went looking through the mail. Edward came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked causing me to smile.

"I am now," I said looking up at him. "Thanks," I said causing him to nod. "Here is the mail for you and I should get the rest to your father and brothers," I said kissing him softly.

"You are such a temptress," Edward said causing me to laugh. As I walked past him he smacked me on the butt and I shook my head heading for Carlisle's office.

That day I headed into Edward's office for lunch and he had Chinese food for us. I closed the door behind us and locked it. I didn't want to be interrupted. "Hey," I said smiling.

"Is there a reason why you locked the door?" Edward asked arching his eyebrow.

"Maybe," I said with a smile.

"Bella," Edward warned causing me to sigh.

"You can't expect me not to try," I said sitting down in the chair. "I mean you have been giving me the most intense pleasure for months," I said running my hand up my pair leg and raising my skirt. "Now I am supposed to do without anything," I said seeing him swallow hard.

"I just," Edward chocked causing me to laugh. "I just want to do this right," he said sitting across my hand and I kissed him softly.

"Fine," I said softly. "But that doesn't mean I am not going to try and break you," I said causing him to laugh.

"Bring it on," Edward said causing me to nod. That afternoon we just ate lunch and talked about anything and everything. I had finished up the last off the notes around five.

I went to the printer taking the papers out and got them ready for Carlisle. I walked into his office and he motioned me in. "Here you," I said handing him the notes.

"You never cease to amaze me," Carlisle said shaking his head.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "Is there anything else you want me to do before we leave?" I asked causing him to think for a moment.

"Not that I can think of," Carlisle said softly. "Go on home," he said causing me to smile.

"Goodnight," I said causing him to nod and I headed out of the office. I got my things together and headed for elevator. Just as it was about to close Edward rushed in after me.

"Hey," Edward said out of breath and I set down my purse. I pushed him back against them wall and pressed myself against him. "Bella," he warned.

"You said I could try," I said running my hand up and down his chest. "So," I said kissing his jaw line and then too his neck. "I am trying," she said softly.

"Oh fuck," I heard him say and I grabbed his length through his pants. "No," he said moving me back and took a deep breath. "I think we should go out tomorrow night," he said.

"You mean like a date?" I asked causing him to nod.

"Our real first date as a couple," Edward said taking my hand and I smiled at him.

"Okay," I said nodding my head. "What time?" I asked with him smiling back.

I was on edge the next day at work waiting for our date to come. I went home in a rush to get ready and I couldn't find anything to wear. I heard a knock on the door and went to open it. I knew it wouldn't be Edward because he wouldn't come until eight.

"Hey," Alice said with a smile and Rosalie waved to me.

"Oh thank god," I said in relief. "I can't find anything to wear for tonight," I said causing Alice to smile at me and look back at Rose.

"We figured you would have that problem," Alice said stepping inside with Rose. I closed the door and they took me to the bedroom.

They were working on me up until the last minute. I had an old blue dress in the back and it did look good on me. My hair was just left down on my shoulder and it was slightly more curled. I put on my blue heels and some last minute accessories. Rosalie finished with my make up.

"Light colors look the best on you," Rosalie said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," I said hearing the door bell ring. "He is here," I said taking a deep breath.

"Go get him tiger," Alice said causing me to get up and I headed to the door. I opened the door to see Edward in a nice grey suit.

"Wow!" Edward said looking down at me.

"You look pretty wow yourself Mr. Cullen," I said gripping his suit.

"Have a good time you guys," Alice said handing me my black coat. She pushed us out of the apartment and shut the door.

"Alice is pushy," I said laughing.

"You have no idea," Edward said wrapping his arm around me. We went to this five star restaurant and he made me feel like such a lady. "You like the food," he said.

"Yeah," I said nodding. "But I like the company more," I said taking a foot out of my shoe and running up my leg. He jumped up a little.

"Ms. Swan," Edward said glaring at me from across the table.

"Are you saying I have no effect on you?" I said causing him to grab my foot.

"You always have an effect on me," Edward said with a smile. "But tonight I want to get to know you more," he said with a smile coming on my face.

"What do you want to know?" I asked in a low voice.

"I heard from Alice that your father is a cop," Edward said causing me to snicker. "Should I be afraid?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"No," I said softly. "My father is the sheriff of our town," I said. "He is protective like any father but as long as you don't hurt me physically he won't kill you," I said shaking my head.

"I would never hurt you anyway," Edward said taking my hand in his.

"I know that," I said with a smile.. "I think I have known it for awhile I was just scared," I said causing him to kiss my hand.

"Can I ask about your mom?" Edward asked causing me to look down. "You don't," he said causing me to shake my head.

"My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer when I was thirteen," I said looking down at our hands. "My grandmother had it my great-grandmother had it," I said taking a deep breath. "I guess toward the end it got worse it came hard and fast and she couldn't fight it anymore and when I was fifteen a week before my birthday she uh died," I said as he wiped my tears.

"I am so sorry," he said softly. "I can't imagine being without my mom," he said causing me to nod my head and he kissed my cheek.

"Never take her for granted ever," I said in a firm tone.

"What is Forks like anyway?" Edward asked causing me to laugh.

"God it is a small hick town like no other," I said shaking my head. "But we all care about each other well for the most there are so losers there," I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you ever wish you stayed?" Edward asked causing me to shake my head.

"I like my life," I said squeezing his hand. "And there is always time to go back," I said causing him to nod.

"Maybe I can go with you sometime," Edward said with me laughing.

"Are you sure big city boy can handle it?" I asked causing him to laugh.

"I will show you handle," Edward said gripping my thigh. "Want some desert?" He asked in my ear and I moaned.

"So much," I leaned my forehead against his.

"Waiter," Edward said motioning him. "A chocolate cake and two forks," he said smiling over at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir," the waiter said.

The night had ended great it was around ten before we got back. I leaned against the wall near my door. "Sure you don't want to come in," I said touching his jacket.

"Alice and Rosalie are in there," Edward said trying to find an excuse.

"I can make them leave," I said pressing against him and he groaned out. I felt him his lips come onto mine and I thought I was wining.

"Goodnight Bella," Edward said with a smile on his face and then walked away.

"Uh," I huffed before going into my apartment. Rosalie and Alice stood up waiting. "It was great but this no sex this is going to be a problem," I said firmly.

"How about we make a plan?" Alice asked with a smile. "Operation break Edward Cullen," she said causing me to smile. Me and the girls talked for the rest of the night.

AN2: Bella's dress and Edward's suit is on my profile.


	16. Be Strong

AN: Thank You!

Ahkasha: Yeah. They are evil. But I think Edward will hold his own. Maybe have even a little bit of payback. Thanks!

Spunkie09: Yeah. So noble (eye roll) lol. He may break just a little. Thanks!

clancy119: Yeah. I love Alive. Thanks!

Emoeverafter: Here is the plan. Thanks!

Weolynn: Missed your comments! I hate Mike do. He won't be completely righteous. Thanks!

cheermom13: Me too! Thanks!

sambois: I love it too. Thanks!

Laurrrr: Thanks!

Flora73: Thanks!

twilightdoctor: Here is the plan. Hope I didn't disappoint.

icefang7: Thanks!

pillow912: Thanks!

Chapter Sixteen 'Be Strong'

For the last couple of weeks Bella has been giving up on tempting me. I mean there was still the usual stuff like bending over in front of me and rubbing against me. The usual dominant side of her had like shut off. I should be relieved but I was actually feeling a little neglected.

Bella came through the door of my office that Monday morning. She had mail in her hand and she handed it to me. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my lap. "Hey," I said smiling.

"Edward," Bella said trying to pull away. "I have to get back to work," she said in a firm tone.

"I am feeling neglected," I said kissing her neck and she moaned. I had her in my trap.

"I am sorry," Bella said with a sad face.

"Oh no Bella," I said beginning to panic. "You are great it's just we've been so busy with work I am not mad or anything," I said softly.

"I miss you," Bella said kissing me softly and we began to make out. "I really got to go," she said causing me to sigh. "How about having lunch with me?" She asked causing me to smile.

"I will order pizza," I said causing her to stand and kiss me one last time. She left the room and I looked down at my stiffening erection. "Down boy," I said taking a deep breath and went back to work.

I had to wait. It would only be a few more days. Then I would have Bella.

I got home late that night and went to call Bella. I missed her so much. I dialed her number. "Hello," she said causing me to smile.

"I didn't wake you did I," I said hoping that I didn't.

"No," Bella said softly. "I am in the bath tube," she said causing me to swallow hard.

She is naked. Oh crap here I go again.

"Really," I choked hearing her laugh at the other end.

"Is there a problem?" Bella asked trying to act all innocent. I guess temptress Bella is back.

"No," I said shaking my head and loosen my tie.

"Well there is a problem over here," Bella said causing me to swallow hard again. I adjusted myself through my pants.

"What?" I asked taking slow breaths.

"I feel this heat in between my legs," Bella said huskily. "The only thing that seems to help is pressing my finger against my clit and rubbing slow circles," she said before moaning.

"Oh fuck," I said holding the phone to my shoulder.

"I really wish your hand was here," Bella said moaning again. "I really wish it was you inside of me," she said moaning again. "But I guess I will just have to slide two fingers in AHH!" I heard her gasp.

Shit she is fucking herself to me on the phone. I should go over there. No be strong! She is trying to break you. A Cullen man never losses in anything! But fuck I want to lose so badly.

"Oh I can just feel it coming," Bella moaned out. "Oh Edward," she moaned out. "Oh I am so close," she moaned again. "FUCK YES!!" She screamed from me sure was her climax.

I looked down at my growing erection and knew I would have to do something about that. "Bella," I said into the phone. "That was not nice," I said causing her to giggle.

"I am tired," Bella said softly. "See you in the morning my Edward," she said before hanging up.

She did not just hang up on me after doing that. Oh she is good. But I am better. I am stronger. She is going to have to wait. I headed for the shower to relieve myself under warm water.

The next morning I found Bella typing on the computer at her desk. I smiled to myself and went over to her. I grabbed my Bella that included a large envelope. "Feeling better," I said into her ear.

"Much," Bella said never leaving her gaze from the computer. "How were you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Just fine," I said kissing her cheek. "Nice try though," I said before going into my office. There I found my brothers Emmett and Jasper. They looked angry. "What did I do?" I asked.

"What did you do? What did you do?" Emmett repeated with a clearly frustrated voice.

"Calm down Emmett," Jasper said touching his arm.

"What is going on?" I asked sitting down at my desk.

"What is going on buddy," Emmett said with a glare. "Is that my wife is not giving me any because you are not giving your girlfriend any," he said clenching his fist.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"It's apparently operation break Edward Cullen," Jasper said with a groan. "I was wondering why I wasn't getting sex in weeks when I asked she told me about the plan," he said rolling his eyes.

"She is good," I said slightly laughing. My Bella was determined.

"This isn't funny," Emmett said in shock. "I mean for crying out loud you already did her why would you not now," he said standing up and pacing the room.

"Because I want our first time together as a couple to be perfect," I said sincerely.

"Wuss," Emmett snapped but I knew he was just horny.

"Emmett," Jasper said looking over at him. "That is great Edward," he said. "But can you explain to Bella that this isn't helping me or Emmett," he said causing me to sigh.

"Sure," I said nodding my head.

"What do you have planned?" Emmett asked trying to calm himself.

"Her birthday is coming up this weekend," I said. "I have booked a dinner and a room at the Four Season Ritz-Carlton," I said with a smile.

"That is great," Jasper said softly.

"It's not to expense which will make Bella happy but just enough to spoil her," I said with a smile on my face and then Emmett sat back down.

"I am happy for you bro," Emmett said causing me to nod.

"We better get back to work," Jasper said standing up as I started opening my mail. "What is that?" He asked looking at it. "It doesn't even have an address," he said.

"I don't know," I said opening the envelope and pulled out photos.

It was of Bella in a cop's uniform and I gasped. "What?" Emmett asked causing me to shake my head.

"Nothing," I said softly. "Just so paper work I forgot to fill out and now I have extra work," I said lying through my teeth.

"We'll let you get to it," Jasper said leaving the room with Emmett. I took out the pictures and I inhaled sharply. Each photo was of her discarding a piece of the uniform.

Until, she was completely naked with only a pair of handcuffs attached to her wrist. I took a deep breath and set down the pictures. I pressed a button on my phone. "Yes Edward," Bella said.

"Come into my office please," I said before leaning back in my chair. Bella came through the door and closed it shut.

"What can I do for you?" Bella asked with a smirk on her face.

"Lock the door," I said causing her to smile.

She wants to play with me I will play right back.

"Is there something wrong?" Bella asked coming over to me.

"What are these?" I asked glancing down at the picture.

"What do you think?" Bella asked leaning against my desk. I grabbed her waist and forced her to her knees. There was hunger in her eyes and I pulled her into a rough kiss.

"I think you should apologize for teasing me," I said causing her to lick her lips. She was good with her mouth and I needed it so bad.

Bella tugged at my belt and zipped. She sprung me free from my boxers and gazed down at me. I watched as she lowered her head and took me into her mouth. "Fuck," I gasped out.

I placed my hand into her hair and began to guide her movements. She did this perfectly. I felt her teeth drag against my skin as she came up and she rolled her tongue around my tip before going back down.

She took my balls out of their confinement and began to massage them. "Faster," I moaned raising my hips up fucking her mouth. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. It'd been almost a month since me and she had been intimate in anyway. "Oh god I am coming," I moaned out.

I felt my load gush out into her mouth and she swallowed all of it. She glanced back at me and I stood her up from the ground. I set her down on my desk with my package still hanging out.

"I need you Edward," Bella moaned out.

Payback time.

I sat down in my chair and scooted her to the end of the desk. I got rid of her underwear stuffing them in my pocket. I kissed her inner thighs and I felt her tighten.

"Relax baby," I said before lifting her skirt to her waist.

I laid kisses along her wet fold and she clenched on the desk. I ran my tongue up her slit and she gasped out again. "Please Edward," I heard her beg and I couldn't deny her anymore.

I shoved my tongue against her clit and two fingers deep inside of her. "Oh Edward," Bella moaned fisting her tiny hand into my hair. She raised her hips to meet my mouth.

I loved the taste of her. I knew having her every day wouldn't be enough for me. I needed her every second every minute for the rest of my life.

"I am so close," I heard her beg and I smiled against her. I moved away wiping my lips. "What are you doing?" She asked in shock.

"Payback baby," I whispered into her ear. "You better get back to work," I said causing her to glare at me and push me back. She straightens herself out and I gave her a kiss.

I watched her walk out of the room and I laughed at myself. I sat back down and got straight to work once again. I knew Alice would be here at the end of the day to meet up with Jasper.

"Hey," I said coming into Jasper's office.

"I heard what you did to Bella," Alice said with her arms crossed.

"First off she started it," I said firmly but sighed. "And I feel bad," I said softly. "I have something special planned for her on Friday," I said causing her to gasp.

"But that is her birthday," Alice said crossing her arms. "What if I had something special?" She asked causing me to sigh.

"Leave this year for me please," I begged her causing her to sigh.

"Fine," Alice said softly. "Next year I am going all out," she said causing me to nod.

"Goodnight," I said before leaving them.

I headed for the elevator seeing that it was opened. Bella was already inside and she didn't even meet my eyes. I knew she was probably mad at me.

"Hey," I said coming over to her.

"How could you do that?" Bella asked glaring at me as the door shut.

"You did it to me last night," I said causing her to look away. "I am sorry," I said bringing her eyes to meet mine. "I have something special planned for us," I said causing her to smile.

"Really?" Bella asked causing me to smile again.

"Yes," I said. "Your birthday is coming up Friday," I said causing her to groan.

"You didn't spend a lot of money did you?" Bella asked causing me to laugh. She was such a different woman from all the others. She didn't care that I had money or not. She still called me on my crap.

"No," I said softly. "At least not a lot in my standards I think you like it," I said. "I have got a dinner set up and a room for us," I said stroking her hair.

"I can't wait," Bella said with a smile. "What about Alice?" She asked causing me to laugh.

"I made her go easy on you this year," I said softly. "So I don't want to hear any complaints from you about the money I spend," I said causing her to nod her head.

"Promise," Bella said kissing me and the door opened. "We better go," she said. "Walk me to my car," she said causing me to nod.

I got her to the car and heard the rain begin. "Be careful," I said kissing her again,

"I will," Bella said softly. "Call me when you get home," she said causing me to nod. I shut the door for her and watched her drive away. I knew I loved that woman and I would tell her soon.


	17. Our Night

AN: Thank You!

Emoeverafter: Thanks! Here is your answer.

clancy119: Yeah. Thanks!

pillow912: Thanks!

Weolynn: I know those girls are crazy. Edward did cheat a little. Thanks!

xxladytee90xx: Thanks! Here is the update.

Brown-eyed Innocence: Thanks! He was a little tense wasn't he.

Ri40: Thanks! The drama will start soon.

cheermom13: Thanks!

icefang7: Yeah Emmett is great. Thanks!

twilightdoctor: Thanks!

Chapter Seventeen 'Our Night'

I woke Friday morning with all kinds of feelings going through me. There was dread because I knew that my best friend Alice had something planned for my birthday this morning. There was excitement for my date with Edward. There was also a bit of nervousness for our first night back together intimately. I hope that I could measure up to his needs. I got out of bed and headed for the shower.

I headed into the office and onto the elevator. I took a deep breath before the door opened.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone yelled. "Happy Birthday!" The replied causing me to smile.

My desk had balloons attached to the corners and everyone had a party hat on. Alice had a cake in her hand that read happy 23 birthdays. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them.

"Happy birthday Bella," Alice said with a smile.

"Thank you Alice," I said looking down at my cake covered with candle.

"Make a wish," Emmett said happily and I took a deep breath.. I blew out the candles and everyone around me cheered. I watched Edward in the corner as everyone gathered to get a piece of the cake.

"Hi," I said coming over to him.

"You look beautiful," Edward said touching the side of my face.

"Thank you," I said before he pulled me into a kiss.

"Watch it," a voice said causing me to turn. "You might get suspended." It was Mike.

"I think we are fine," I said before turning back to kiss Edward. I heard Mike growl and Edward chucked slightly before holding me to him.

"Alright you two," Carlisle said coming over to us. "Come get your cake and then get back to work," he said in a firm tone. "Bella needs to be able to leave early," he said causing me to arch my eyebrow.

"I do," I said looking back at Edward and he just shrugged.

"Alice said so," Carlisle said coming closer to us. "And you don't want to argue with Alice today," he said before heading away from us and we both just laughed.

"Come on," Edward said taking my hand and leading me to the cake.

That afternoon after all my work had been finished Alice came into the office. She had a big smile on her face and I knew that couldn't mean anything good. "Hey," I said causing her to skip over a bit.

"This is going to be so much fun," Alice said as I went to get my purse.

"I am going to say goodbye to Edward," I said causing her to nod her head. I headed into his office and close the door shut. Edward looked up at me with his eyebrow arched. "Save me," I said.

Edward stood up from his desk with a smile and came over to me at the door. "You are going to be fine love," he said touching my face. "I will be at your place by nine," he said kissing me softly.

"You could just take me right here," I said with a smile. "I am wearing your favorite blue thong," I said causing him to groan.

"I really wish I could," Edward said looking back at his desk. "But I have to get this work finished and besides I want this time to be special then I will take you hard and rough," he said huskily in my ear.

"Oh god," I moaned feeling myself getting wet.

"BELLA SWAN YOU COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!!" Alice yelled from the other side the door. I laughed and Edward did as well.

"I will see you later," I said kissing him one last time.

"Okay," Edward said as I walked out of the room. Alice had first taken me to this dress shop. I wanted a nice cocktail dress in Edward's favorite color.

I had tired on a bunch of them before finding the perfect one for me. I still needed Alice's opinion though she was my best friend after all. I walked out of the dressing room and Alice gasped. I turned to face the mirror for a moment.

The dress was royal blue with a lace pattered place over the silk piece. It stopped just above my knee which I liked because Edward loved my legs. Alice came up behind me. "Perfect," she said.

"I think so," I said with a smile on my face.

"I think its time to get the shoes and some hot underwear," Alice said causing me to smile and then I took a deep breath. "What is it?" She asked looking at me with concern.

"I think I love your brother," I said causing her to squeal..

"I am so happy for you," Alice said hugging me close. "Come on," she said taking my hand. "We only have an hour before we have to meet Rose," she said causing me to nod.

After shopping we headed back to my place where Rose had lunch ready. "How did it go?" She asked causing Alice to sigh.

"It went perfect," Alice said softly. "She found the most amazing dress," she said setting down the bags. "It might even make Edward take her right there at dinner," she said laughing.

"That is an image," Rosalie said shaking her head.

"Its only five hours and I am so nervous," I said sitting down at the table.

"Why?" Rosalie asked. "You have had sex with him before," she said sitting down with us.

"I know but this time it isn't just sex," I said in a soft voice. "I love him," I said softly.

"Oh my god," Rosalie said with a smile. "I am so happy for you," she said softly.

"What if he doesn't love me?" I asked causing them to laugh. "This isn't funny," I whined.

"We don't mean to laugh," Alice said stopping herself. "Its just that he does love you or he wouldn't be doing all of this you dope," she said causing me to nod my head.

"I know," I said with a smile on my face and we went to eat.. Rose and Alice helped me get ready before they left to get back to their homes.

I paced the room when I heard my door bell ring. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Edward was standing there in a nice black suit. I heard him chock and then shake his head. "What?" I asked.

"I am sorry," Edward said gazing at me. "I think I may have swallowed my tongue," he said causing me to blush slightly.. "You look stunning," he said kissing me softly.

"Are those for me?" I asked looking at the roses.

"I know you like lilies but I think these we more suited for tonight," Edward said causing me to smile and take them from him.

"There perfect," I said before putting them in a small vase..

"Are you ready?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I have been ready," I said causing him to snicker and take my hand. We walked out of my apartment and headed down to the limo. "A limo," I said crossing my arms.

"I could have let Alice run free on your birthday," Edward said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Fine," I said before getting into the limo with him following. I took his hand in mine and rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you," I said into his ear.

"No thanks needed my love," Edward said kissing my hand. The car had stopped about twenty minutes later and the door was opened by the diver. Edward got out and then helped me out.

"Oh my god," I said looking up at the hotel. "Is that?" I asked causing him to nod and wrap his arm around my waist kissing the side of my cheek.

"Yes," Edward said. "The Ritz-Carlton," he said softly.

"I have never been so place this nice before," I said feeling like a princess. Jacob had never done anything like this for me. He never treated me like a princess. It was always a burger shack or the diner.

"Things are going to be different," Edward said causing me to turn to him.

"But that still doesn't mean you get to spend a lot of money on me," I said in a firm tone. "I am not some gold digger," I said causing him to laugh.

"I know that love," Edward said kissing me. "Come on we have reservations to make," he said leading me into the hotel and to one of the restaurant.

"How can I help you sir?" The Host asked standing at his podium.

"Reservation for two under Cullen," Edward said never letting go over my hand.

"Right this way sir," The Host said leading us to table with a perfect view of the band. Edward helped me into my seat and we were handed out menus. "A waiter will be with you in a moment," he said leaving.

"This is beautiful," I said looking around the room.

"Not as beautiful as you," Edward said taking my hand in his.

"Hello I am Marcus," Marcus said softly. "I will be your waiter this evening," he said looking down at me and I slightly blushed. "You are looking lovely tonight ma'am," he said with a smile.

"Aren't you going to take me and MY girlfriends order?" Edward asked causing me to chuckle.

"Sorry sir," Marcus said clearing his throat. "What would you like to drink?" He asked.

"A bottle of your best wine would be fine," Edward said causing him to nod. "Then I would like the steak dinner," he said with a smile. "What about you baby?" He asked marking his territory for the waiter.

"Chicken dinner would be great," I said handing my menu to Marcus.

"Right away," Marcus said taking the menus and heading away from the table.

"I hate it when guys look at you," Edward said kissing my hand.

"Be nice," I said in a firm tone. "You don't seem me going crazy when girls look at you," I said causing him to laugh and I arched my eyebrow. "What was that?" I asked causing him to shake his head.

"Please you get this kill you look on your face," Edward said causing me to roll my eyes. "But I love that you are so territorial over me," he said causing me to sigh.

The diner was great and the desert was even better. Edward went into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a long black box. "What is that?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"It's for you," Edward said handing it to me and I opened it.

"Oh my god," I said glancing down at the bracelet. "It's gorgeous," I said out of breath.

It was a gold bracelet with dazzling round diamonds giving it that extra sparkle. Edward helped me put it around my waist and then kissed my hand. "That is the only thing I want on you right now," he whispered..

"I guess you better get rid of the rest," I said with a smile on my face.

"Waiter," Edward said raising his hand. "The check please," he said never leaving my gaze.

Edward led me up to the room and opened the door letting me in first. I found the room lit with candles and rose pedals covering the bed. "Wow," I said as the door closed.

"Hold on just a minute," Edward said going to the radio and putting on some slow music. It was the song he played for me at the barbeque. "I call it Bella's Lullaby," he said coming behind me.

"I love it," I said leaning into him.

"Dance with me," Edward said turning me around.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his on my waist. "I am not a good dancer," I said causing him to smile at me.

"You are doing just fine," Edward said gazing into my eyes and we got closer. I felt his lips brush up against mine and I could feel a small spark. It happened every time we kissed.

I felt his tongue go against my bottom lips and I opened my mouth to him. Our tongues danced with each other when they usually were battling for dominance. He pulled his lips away from mine and he turned me around. I felt his hands run across my shoulders and down my back to my zipper.

I closed my eyes slightly knowing he was unzipping my dress. Once I knew he was done I turned back and pushed his black jacket off his shoulders. Then I went for the buttons on his shirt. We weren't in a rush like it always had been. We were taking this slow doing this right.

He was now shirtless and he lowered the straps on my dress. I let the dress fall to the floor and stepped out of it. I ran my hands down his arms too his hands. I sat down on the bed and undid his belt. I then went to the zipper on his pants. I slowly lowered it and felt his hand on the side of my face.

No words were needed for this moment. Edward kicked off his shoes and stepped on his slacks that had fallen to the floor. He then got down on his knees and took off my heels. He kissed each of my feet and then kissed back up my legs. I was only in my black thong and he was in some navy boxers.

I watched him come over me and we scooted on the bed. I never broke eye contact with him and he never broke eye contact with me. "You are so beautiful," Edward said kissing my neck.

"You make me feel beautiful," I said tilting my head back further.

"Bella," Edward said looking down at me and I opened my eyes.

"Yes," I said running my hands along his shoulder.

"I love you," Edward said causing me to smile and a tear to slip. He touched my cheek gently and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry," he said softly.

"They are happy tears," I said with a smile. "I love you too," I said before pulling him back into a kiss. "I love you so much," I said as he went on kissing my neck.

I watched him go lower and lower until he reached my breast. He placed one in his hand and the other went into his mouth. I moaned out when he flicked his tongue against my nipple. I ran my hands through his hair and arched my back against him. He place a kiss against the valley between my breasts and then his mouth went to the neck.

"Oh god," I moaned out. His mouth was amazing.

"I can't believe I waited this long," Edward said against my skin. I watched him as his laid wet kisses down my stomach to the top of my thong. I swallowed hard as he slipped off my underwear.

Edward ran his hands up my thighs spreading my legs to the side. He laid gentle kisses on the folds and I was getting impatient. Yes I wanted to take this slow but not to slow. "Please Edward," I begged.

"What do you want?" Edward asked causing me to smirk. He loved hearing me beg.

"I want your tongue inside of me," I said huskily and felt his tongue go in between my folds. I arched my hips up off the bed but he pressed me down firmly.

I felt his tongue go out and then against my clit. I felt a finger going into my core and he began to work his magic. "Faster baby," I moaned out.

"Oh no," Edward said against my wet sex. "I am taking this very slow," he said before going back to work and I knew this was going to be sweet torture for me.

I felt a tightening in my stomach and knew I was going to meet my end. "Oh Edward," I moaned. "I am so close so close," I said shaking my head.

I gripped on hand to the pillow above me and the other went into his hair. "Cum for me," Edward said speeding up his fingers then and I felt my climax.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed out raising my hips to his mouth. I laid their catching my breath as he came back up to kiss me. "Your turn," I said going to get up but he pushed me down.

"No," Edward said straddling me.

"Why not?" I asked causing him to kiss my forehead.

"I want tonight to be all about me loving you," Edward said with a smile. "There will be plenty of time for you to do that," he said kissing me again.

I reached down to help him removed his boxers and he positioned himself between my legs. I gazed into his eyes as he entered me slowly. That night we made love for hours.

It was our night and I never wanted to leave.

AN: Go to my profile to see Bella's dress, Edward's suit, and the bracelet.


	18. The Next Step

AN: Thank You!

Emoeverafter: Thanks!

Brown-eyed Innocence: Thanks!

twilightdoctor: Thanks!

clancy119: Thanks! I wish I could be treated like that.

icefang7: Thanks!

Flora73: lol Thanks!

Ri40: I think he will. Thanks!

Chapter Eighteen 'The Next Step' (Both POVS)

_**Bella's POV **_

My eyes slowly fluttered opened and I was staring at the man I loved. It has been seven months since we started a relationship and almost six months since I told him I loved him. It shocked me that he said it first but it made me trust it more. I looked out the window seeing that it was snowing and I smiled to myself. "Why are you so happy?" Edward asked sleepily.

"Well," I said scooting closer to him. "I am sleeping next to the man I love, I have a great job and great friends, and I am going to have another white Christmas," I said softly.

"Funny," Edward said causing me to glance at him. "I am happy about the same things except I love a woman not a man," he said causing me to giggle.

"We have another hour," I said climbing on top of him. "Do you have enough energy?" I asked running my hands down his bare chest.

"You keep me energized," Edward said lowering me to him. My lips crashed against his and he slowly lifted my satin nightgown leaving me bare naked for him.

I kissed my way down his chest until I got to his growing erection. "Standing at attention for me already," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Always," Edward said softly. "Especially since I get this greeting almost every morning," he said placing his hands behind his head.

I placed my mouth around him and we shared a passionate morning together. We drove to the office together most mornings except when he had to work late. Everyone was happy to have us together and that it didn't affect our work relationship. I stilled did my work just as he did.

I was getting some notes ready for Mr. Cullen before tomorrow. I saw a stack of mail fall on my desk and I looked up to see Mike. "Hello Mike," I said trying to be polite.

"I have a present for you," Mike said holding up a mistletoe over his head.

"Mike I am with Edward," I said in a firm tone.

"How about here?" Mike asked moving the mistletoe just above his crotch.

"Mike really grow up," I said in a firm tone.

"You think you are the only girl he has," Mike said leaning on my desk. "That he is not screwing someone in his office behind you back," he said glaring at me.

"Mike is there a problem," Carlisle said from behind him with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

"No sir," Mike said lowering his head.

"Because it seems to me like you are harassing Bella," Carlisle said crossing his arms. "That would be very upsetting to me," he said glaring at him.

"I am sorry sir," Mike said causing me to bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"I think you should apologize to Ms. Swan then get back to work," Carlisle said in a firm tone and he nodded his head.

"Sorry Bella," Mike said before leaving the floor.

"Thanks." I said causing Carlisle to smile.

"No one messes with my best paralegal," Carlisle said before heading into his office.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked coming over to me.

"I am fine," I said resting my forehead against his.

"We'll be in the office," Jasper said causing Edward to wave them off.

"I will beat his ass if you want me too," Edward said causing me to laugh at him.

"No its fine," I said kissing him softly and he depend the kiss. I felt him running his hands up my legs and under my skirt. We were force to break apart when someone cleared their throat.

I turned to see it was Alice and Rosalie waiting for me to get ready. "Didn't you get suspended for that once?" Alice asked rubbing her none eight month stomach.

"Right," I said biting my lip. "I will call you later," I said kissing him again.

"Going to get my present," Edward said causing me to smirk.

"That I have to call my dad for," I said causing him to arch his eyebrow.

"Come on Bella," Rosalie said as I got my coat on. The girls and I linked arms before heading out of the office.

The first store I needed to go to was Fredrick's. "Why are we here?" Alice asked leaning against the wall and Rosalie led her over to a chair. "I am fine," she complained.

"You are pregnant sit," I said in a stern voice and she rolled her eyes. "I need this as part of his first and private gift," he said in a firm voice.

"What is his second gift?" Rosalie asked sitting next to Alice as I browsed.

"I have a connection from my dad's security gig a few years ago," I said with a smile. "I know he is going to love it," I said looking at a display. "Perfect," I said smiling.

"Your dad and his girlfriend are coming tomorrow night?" Alice asked causing me to nod. "I can't believe is almost Christmas and that my baby is going to be here soon," she smiled.

"I know," I said with a smile on my face. "Come on," I said standing up. "I got to get home so I can get his gift ready for tonight," I said with a smile on my face.

_**Edward's POV **_

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and I all decided to have lunch together. "I am so happy we got to have lunch with you boys," Esme said softly. "I have been so busy," she said.

"You are planning a meal for a lot of people mother," I said softly. "For Aro, his son, their families, for all of us, and for Bella and her family," I said softly.

"I love a challenge," Esme said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for inviting her father and his girlfriend," I said softly. "I didn't want to have to spend Christmas without her," I said causing my brothers to make fun.

"Enough," Esme said causing them to shut their mouth. "She is family Edward of course her father and anyone else she loves is welcome," she said in a firm tone.

"How are things with the two of you son?" Carlisle asked causing me to smile.

"I think I am going to ask her to move in," I said causing Esme to gasp.

"That is wonderful," Esme said with a huge smile on her face.

"That is great son," Carlisle said with a smile on my face. "I know Bella is a great girl," he said in a low voice and I nodded my head.

"I should have trusted your instincts with Tanya," I said in a low voice. My dad and the rest of my family never trusted Tanya. They never made a fuss because they wanted me happy.

"Forget her son," Carlisle said with a smile. "Bella is your future now," he said softly.

"She is my life," I said with a smile on my face. "Don't tell her though I want to surprise her with this," I said causing them to nod. "I just hope she says yes," I said breathing deep.

"Of course she will man," Emmett said in a low voice. "Rosie tells me all that time that she talks about you not stop and how much she loves you," he said reassuring me.

"Same with Alice," Jasper said laughing. "I think she is already planning your wedding," he said shaking his head. "Just don't tell Bella that," he said with fear in her eyes.

Alice hated it when people spoiled her surprises. Marriage? I better take this one step at a time even though it does sound nice.

_**Bella's POV **_

We sat down to have some lunch after finishing up our shopping. I still had one more things to get but my dad was taking care of that. I played with my salad.

"What is the matter?" Rosalie asked me.

"Thinking," I said in a low voice.

"What about?" Alice asked stuffing a burger into her mouth.

"I think I want to talk to Edward about moving in," I said causing them to look in shock. "I knew it was a stupid thing it is way to fast right," I said causing them to smile.

"Do you think it's to fast?" Rosalie asked touching my hand.

"No," I said shaking my head. "With Edward I am always so sure about what I want," I said in a firm tone. "He makes me feel safe and secure," I said smiling.

"Then talk to him about it," Alice said wiping her mouth. "This is going to be great," she said clapping her hands.

I would talk to him about but wait until after the holidays. Just in case this back fired on me. I didn't want to be alone on Christmas.

Edward's POV

That night I got home from a late night at work. I rubbed my eyes and set down my briefcase in front of the door. I went to the phone to call Bella. "Calling your girlfriend," a voice said.

I jumped slightly only to here a giggle. "Bella," I said turning on the kitchen light.

There she was in my doorway with a hot Christmas lingerie piece. "Oh fuck," I said feeling myself get instantly hard. "What is this?" I asked swallowing hard.

"Your Christmas present," Bella said with a smile on her face. "The first one," she repeated.

"I love it," I said nodding my head.

"You haven't even opened it yet," Bella said biting her lip. I removed my tie, jacket, and pulled my dress shirt out from my pants. I followed her as she headed for the bedroom.

The room was lit with candles just enough to show off her features and not to trip. My Bella was a clumsy one at that. Bella stood next to the bed and waited for me. I took off my shirt and headed over to her. "I love you so much," I said before kissing her fully.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and I removed her Santa hat. She ran her hands down my bare chest and tugged at my belt. I felt it pool to the floor and I stepped out of them. I was only in my navy boxers and she was still in her outfit.

"Well," Bella said gazing at me. I reached to the string on her top and untied it. The top feel open slightly exposing her breast. I slid it off her shoulders and she turned us around.

"What are you doing?" I asked causing her push me down on the bed.

"Shh," Bella said touching her finger to my lip. She kissed me fully on the lips. Then trailed her kisses down my neck, chest, and to the top of my boxers.

"Oh god," I moaned loving the feeling of her close to my cock. "Wait," I said stopping her.

"What?" Bella asked kissing me again.

"This is my present right," I said causing her to nod. "So I get to be in control," I said before flipping us over and she gasped.

"Edward," Bella said as I took her left nipple into my mouth.

"You taste so fucking good," I moaned against her skin then ran my hand down. I thrusted my fingers into her opening and she was already dripping wet.

"Edward!" She screamed out my name.

"But this taste is so much better," I said lowering down between her legs. I slid off her Santa underwear and licked her slick folds.

"Oh god more," I heard her moan out. I wasn't going to deny her.

I stuck my tongue against her clit and shoved two fingers inside of her. I heard her moan and felt her wither under me. I knew she was getting close because her wet sex was pressing up against my face faster and faster. "I am so close," Bella moaned out.

"Cum for me," I said shoving my fingers in faster hitting her sweet spot.

"Oh Edward!" Bella moaned out as she climaxed. I licked up as much as I could before kissing her lips letting her have a taste.

"I want you to ride me," I said huskily into her ear. Bella pushed me down onto my back and got onto top of me. I guided her hips for awhile but soon she didn't need any help.

I ran my hands up her stomach and began to play with her breast. "Yes," she moaned out.

"You like that baby," I said causing her to nod. "How about this?" I asked taking one hand and rubbing the bundle of nerve that was her clit.

"Fuck yes," Bella said riding me harder and faster.

"Baby I am fucking close," I moaned out. "Fuck!" I said rubbing her faster.

"Edward yes! Yes! YES!" Bella screamed out as we climaxed together. She collapsed on top of me and kissed my cheek. "Merry Christmas baby," she said into my ear.

"I love you," I said kissing her softly.

"I love you too," Bella said with a smile on her face and I took her in my arms. As I watched her fall asleep I knew then I was ready to take the next step. I was ready to live with Bella Swan.


	19. Christmas at the Cullen’s

AN: Thank You!

clancy119: Thanks! I know perfect but you know something bad will be thrown in.

pillow912: Thanks!

Spunkie09: Thanks! That would be nice.

Emoeverafter: Thanks! Here you go!

sambois: Thanks!

cheermom13: He won't but someone else may. Thanks!

icefang7: Thanks!

Flora73: Thanks!

twilightdoctor: Thanks!

Chapter Nineteen "Christmas at the Cullen's'

I couldn't believe it was Christmas Eve and I was happy this time. After Tanya broke me I spent most holidays with a hooker. That made my family very unhappy. This year I was going to make it up to them and to myself. Bella was still in the shower and I thought back to last night. I still can't believe she took the time to do all that for me. I looked up hearing her come in the room.

"Beautiful," I said looking at in only a towel and she blushed.

"It's just a towel," Bella said coming over to me and I ran my hands down her arms.

"Yea." I said biting my lip. "This is much better," I said undoing the towel and it fell. Bella covered herself up and I moved her arms. "Come here," I said kissing her.

"No," Bella said moving away from me. "We will be late," she said in a firm tone. "Now I am going to get dressed," she said in a firm tone.

"Fine," I said crossing my arms.

"I will make it up to you baby," Bella said kissing me softly. I groaned out in disappointment and sat back to watch her get dressed.

I was in a plain jeans and a t-shirt. The party wasn't until tonight and I didn't want to ruin the suit. Not only would it look bad but Alice would be pissed. Bella got into a pair of blue sweats and a matching sweater with a white tank underneath.

"Perfect," I said causing her to smile.

"Thank you," Bella said grabbing her dress and my suit. "Come on," she said holding out her hand and I took it.

It around eleven when we got to my parents home and Bella went to the kitchen. The girls started cooking as the guys went out into the back porch. "Shit its cold," Emmett said.

"EMMETT!" Esme warned form inside.

"Sorry mom," Emmett yelled back. "I swear she has like super hearing," he said causing everyone to laugh. "When is Bella's dad getting here?" He asked me.

"Should be soon," I said looking down at my watch. "Bella is excited," I said remembering how early she got up this morning. Like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Are you scared?" Jasper asked with a smirk on her face.

"No," I said snickering and then my face fell. "Maybe a little," I said causing my brothers and my father to laugh at me. "What he is a cop?" I asked. "He has guns you know," I replied.

"Bella isn't going to let him shoot you," Carlisle said causing me to nod.

"DADDY!!" We all heard Bella yell and head inside. Bella was embracing her father by the door with a woman behind them. I am assuming she was Sue. Bella went on and on about her.

"I missed you baby girl," Charlie said setting her down.

"I missed you too," Bella said smiling. "Sue," she said hugging her. "Has he been behaving?" She asked causing me to watch in awe.

"Sort of," Sue said glancing at him. "He is still not eating right," she said causing Bella to glare.

"I am a grown man," Charlie said firmly. "I can't eat what I want and no one is going to tell me other wise," he said a firm tone causing Bella and Sue to laugh.

"Keeping thinking that daddy," Bella said grabbing his hand. "Everyone this is my father and his new girlfriend Sue," she said with a smile. "By the way took you long enough," she spatted at him and he groaned.

"Nice too meet you Charlie," Carlisle said shaking his head. "This is my wife Esme," he said placing his arm around her. "My boys Emmett, Jasper and Edward," he said. "Alice is Jasper's wife and Rosalie is Emmett's wife," he said softly.

"Expecting," Sue said with a smile and Alice nodded.

"It's only one more month," Alice said rubbing her stomach.

"So," Charlie said coming up to me. "You are Edward," he said looking me over. I swallowed hard nodding my head. "What he doesn't speak?" He asked looking back at Bella.

"Be nice daddy," Bella said coming up beside me.

"Its great to meet you sir," I said extending my hand. "Your daughter is amazing," I said speaking the truth and he took my hand.

"Yes she is," Charlie said firmly. "You must be too if you are with her," he said. "Of course there was Jacob," he said causing Bella to clear her throat. "Sorry baby," he said apologetically.

"Bella!" Esme said from the kitchen.

"Now you both are going to be nice to each other," Bella said glancing at me and her father. "If you don't I am going to be very unhappy," she said in a firm tone.

"Okay love," I said causing her to glance at her father.

"Fine," Charlie said before we walked away. As they day went on me and her father actually got a little closer. I showed off my father's gun collection and my music collection.

Aro, Caicus, and Marcus arrived with their wives around five that afternoon. Bella was cutting up son onions and Marcus came over to her. "Hey Bella," Marcus said with a smile.

I watched them closely from the piano and she smiled at him. "Hi," Bella said before going back to cutting her onion.

"I heard you are with Edward Cullen," Marcus said softly. "I thought he was a many woman kind of guy," he said causing her to smile.

"I guess I changed that," Bella said with a smile.

"How come when I tried you never give me the time of day?" Marcus asked causing me to stand up and head over to them.

"First off you have a wife," Bella said just as I came up behind her.

"Second she is with me," I said wrapping my arm around her and she smiled. Marcus raised his hands before leaving the kitchen.

"Someone is territorial," Bella said looking up at me.

"He was flitting with you," I said glaring at her and she sighed. Bella touched my face gently and kissed my cheek kissing me softly.

"I love you," Bella said in a low voice. "No one else," she said firmly. "Alice," she yelled causing her to come over. "Can you take care of these for me?" She asked causing Alice to smile.

"I will keep everyone busy," Alice said before she led me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked causing her to lead me into the laundry room. "Bella," I said looking around blocking all the bad memories.

Bella turned to me and took off her blue jacket. She tossed it down on the floor and then dropped her pants. I felt a lump in my throat form as she hoped on the washer.

"I know you had bad memories and you shouldn't in any part of your parent's home," Bella said firmly. "So," she said turning on the washer so it vibrated. "Lets make a new one," she said.

"Bella our family is out there," I said but I really didn't care. "Your father is out there," I cared about that a litte bit.

"Good idea," Bella said with a smile. "Maybe you should go get his handcuffs," she said causing me to pull her into a rough kiss.

"I love you," I said running my hands across her shoulder pushing down her tank straps. I pulled one of her perfect mounds out of her bra. They way it vibrated made me even harder.

I wrapped my mouth around her nipple and massaged the other one. "I need you Edward," she moaned out for me. I ran my hands down her thighs and peeled off her panties.

"Beautiful," I said before thrusting fingers inside of her. I watched her throw her head back before I attacked her neck. "You are so tight," I groaned out.

"I need you now," Bella said tugging at the top of my jean. After she undid my pants I pulled my harden erection out and pulled her to the edge.

"Thank you," I said before driving myself into her. All the bad memories I had began to fade away because every time I came in here I would see me and Bella.

I placed my hand over her mouth to muffle her screams as we both climaxed. "Thank you," I said as I rode out my orgasm.

"I would do anything for you," Bella said kissing me softly. I helped her off the washer and wiped up the mess we made. She got dressed and was zipping up her jacket.

I came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "I am always going to get a hard on now coming into this room," I said causing her to laugh.

"Then I guess you better make sure I am here every time," Bella said kissing me again and I held her close to me. "But I got to go change," she said leading me out of the laundry room.

I watched her head up to the guest room and I smiled to myself. This woman was everything I wanted in life. She was loyal, caring, a great cook, the sex was amazing, and a hot body.

I knew then that moving her in was the right step for us to go. I still had my doubts that she would say yes but I had to ask anyway. I headed off to my old room to change. The table was already set and everyone look around. "Where is Bella dear?" Esme asked.

"Right here," Bella said coming down the stairs. She was in a stunning red dress. True I loved her in blue but she looked great in anything. "How lucky am I?" She asked.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"I get to sit with both my favorite men," Bella said kissing her dads cheek. Then leaning over to kiss me softly. "Dinner looks great," she said smiling

"Can we eat now?" Emmett asked causing Rosalie to smack him. Everyone around them laughed as we sat down to enjoy the meal.

The party went great and I got closer with her father. That night Bella snuck into my old room and I smirked at her. "Sneaking into my room Bella," I said with a smile.

"I just wanted to cuddle with you," Bella said with a pouty face.

"Come here love," I said making room on the full sized bed. I wrapped my arms around Bella and hummed the lullaby to her. She was fast asleep and I fell asleep soon after.

The next morning I was woken up by the sound of my door coming open. I groaned covering me and Bella up more. "I don't think so," Alice said pulling off the blankets.

"Alice," Bella whined.

"Its Christmas time to open presents," Alice said in a firm tone. "I already got coffee started so get up," she said before leaving the room.

"I really hate her," I groaned causing Bella to laugh.

"Come on," Bella said taking my hand and I got out of the bed. That morning everyone was opening gifts and thanking each other.

"What is this?" I asked feeling the picture.

"I know you like Stevie Wonder," Bella said with a smile. "So I got this for you," I said opening up the gift and it was an autograph.

"No way!' I said with a smile on my face. "You know him," I said looking at her.

"Dad does," Bella said with a smile. "And he owed him one," she said smiling. "You like it?" She asked causing me to kiss her.

"I love it," I said gazing at my gift. It was amazing. I never got to meet him before and now I had a personal autograph from him.

"To Edward, keeping playing that music. Stevie Wonder P.S. You are a lucky man."

"That is the truth," Bella said causing me to smirk.

"And this is for you," I said handing her the small box.

"This is so exciting," Alice said clapping her hand and Bella arched her eyebrow.

Bella opened the small box and pulled out a gold key chain with my key attached. "Oh my god."

"I want you to move in with me Bella," I said causing her to look up.

"You do," Bella said with a hopeful look and I nodded my head. She pulled me into a kiss and it lasted for quite awhile.

"I am guessing that is a yes," Esme said causing Bella to pull away with a blush. "Is it?" She asked causing Bella to nod.

"Yes," Bella said nodding her head. "This is perfect," she said softly.

"I am hungry," Emmett said causing Rosalie to smack him. "OW!!" He groaned.

"We still have one more gift to give remember," Rosalie said causing him to smile. I turned around with Bella in my lap. "Open it," she said handing it Carlisle and Esme.

"Oh my," Esme said with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked wondering why my mother was in tears.

"I am going to be a grandma again," Esme said holding up a picture of a sonogram. Everyone around them cheered and the girls hugged Rosalie.

I went over to Emmett with Jasper following. "Great man," I said gripping his shoulder. That morning was by far the best Christmas our family has ever had.

That next morning we had to take Bella's dad and his girlfriend to the airport. Then we would come back to pack her stuff. "I am going to miss you daddy," Bella said.

"Hey," Charlie said wiping her tears. "I will be one phone call away," he said softly. Bella nodded her head and went over to Sue. "Young man," he said motioning me over.

"Yes sir," I said causing him to raise his hand.

"Please Charlie," Charlie said causing me to nod.

"Okay then," I said with a smile on my face.

"You take care of my baby," Charlie said softly. "But know if you hurt her I will find you rich boy or not," he said in a stern voice and I nodded my head.

"I understand," I said but not having any intention on hurting Bella. I took Bella's hand as they walked through the gate. "Come on," I said into her ear. "We got a lot to do," I said.

This was really the best Christmas ever.

AN2: Hate to have to do this but chapters won't be coming every day. I will be taking classes for the next two weeks from 9am-5pm. Then I will be headed straight to a new job and I am not sure about my hours. But I promise you that I wll try to get as many chapters in a week as I can. Thank you for your support. Hope you'll stick with me!


	20. Tanya Denali

AN: Thank You!

amwine: Thanks! I really didn't want Charlie and Edward to hate each other.

ArieCullen: Thanks! Here you go.

Emoeverafter: Thanks for understanding. I am so excited.

Weolynn: Yes. Rose is pregnant. No. They do not have any other children. I agree about the whole piece of paper bit. I just want the party and the dress. lol. The job is working at a nursing home and the class is to renew my certified nursing assistant license. Anyway on to the update.

Fire-Fox6677: YAY! You'll find out in this chapter. Edward mentions it. Thanks!

icefang7: Thanks but here is the next one.

pillow912: Thanks!

Laurrrr: Thanks! Here you go.

clancy119: Yes. There is something coming. Thanks for sticking with me.

QueenSusanLovesKingCaspian18 Thanks! I really appreciate that.

Flora73: I know isn't it? Thanks!

twilightdoctor: Thanks!

Chapter Twenty 'Tanya Denali'

I opened my eyes to find Edward next to me once again. It has been a month since we moved in together and things were going great. Sure we fought just like any other couples but we never went to bed mad.

Even if we did it would just turned to angry sex and then we would talk it out. I got out of the bed and headed for the shower. I wanted to give him a few more minutes to sleep.

I stepped under the warm water not noticing that he had stepped into the shower. I turned around and gasped. "Jesus Edward," I said breathing heavily.

"I love it when you breathe hard," Edward said staring down at my breast. I smacked him with a laugh and he pulled me into a kiss.

"Edward," I moaned out as he ravaged me in the shower. Once we got to the office it was back to work for the both of us. Thankfully Mike had stopped hassling me since he found out I moved in with Edward.

I was typing up notes for the next case when the phone started to ring. "Hello Cullen and Son's Law Firm this is Bella how may I help you?" I asked cheerfully.

"Can I speak with Edward Cullen?" The woman asked on the other end.

"Who may I ask is calling?" I asked into the phone.

"Tanya Denali," the woman replied causing my heart to drop. It was Tanya. Why was she calling? I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Hold on one moment," I said putting her on hold. "Edward," I said pressing a button.

"Yes love," Edward said cheerful and I slightly smiled.

"Tanya Denali is on the phone for you," I said causing him to go silent. "Edward," I said causing him to clear his throat.

"Come into my office Bella," Edward said in a firm tone and I felt panic.

"Ms. Denali I am going to transfer you to his office now," I said into the phone.

"It's about time," Tanya said causing me to glare and then I transferred the call. I went into his office and he motioned me over to him.

"She is on line one," I said softly. "I don't have to be here," I said looking to his eyes.

"Hey," Edward said touching my face. "No secrets," he said firmly. "Whatever she has to say to me she can say it with you here," he said causing me to smile and kiss him.

"We better not tell her I am here," I said in a firm tone. "Or she might hang up," I said causing me to nod and I kissed him softly before he pressed the button.

"Hello Tanya," Edward said with a slight harshness.

"Hi Edward," Tanya said on the other end. "I've missed you," she said softly.

"Really?" Edward asked with his forehead wrinkled. "Did you miss me when you were screwing my best friend in my parent's home?" He asked in anger and I stroked his hair.

"Its okay," I said into his ear and he clamed.

"I am so sorry Edward," Tanya said. "I was so stupid to every hurt you like that," she said. "But I want another chance," she said causing him to snicker. "Can we meet?" She asked.

"I don't know," Edward said looking up at me. "My girlfriend might want to join us," he said smiling. "I am with her right now," he said causing her to gasp.

"You have a girlfriend," Tanya said in a firm tone. "I thought," she stopped. "Everyone said you were a player," she said causing him to snicker.

"I was," Edward said gazing at me. "Until I met the love of my life Bella," he said smiling.

"The love of your life please," Tanya said laughing. "How serious can it be?" She asked.

"We live together," Edward said in a firm tone and there was silence. "Tanya," he said.

"I still want to talk to you alone," Tanya said in a firm tone. "I mean if your girlfriend is not too insecure," she said causing me to roll my eyes.

"It's fine with me," I said into the speaker. "I trust Edward," I said softly.

"Great," Tanya said softly. "I will be by the house around nine," she said in a firm tone. The line went dead and he was rubbing his forehead.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Edward asked stroking my face.

"Do you want Tanya back?" I asked in a firm tone and his eyes widen.

"Never," Edward said softly.

"Do you love me?" I asked causing him to smile.

"Forever," Edward said causing me to kiss him.

"I have nothing to worry about then," I said in a low voice. "How about I drop you off at the house tonight to talk with Tanya?" I asked. "Then I will come back with Chinese take out," I said smiling.

"I love watching you eat with those chop sticks," Edward said kissing my neck. "Having your mouth wrapped around them like my cock," he said causing me to shiver.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Alice. "Am I interrupting?" She asked with her arms crossed and we both laughed.

"How is my future niece doing?" Edward asked holding me to him. Alice rubbed her stomach in a groan and I helped her sit down.

"I just want her out already," Alice said causing us to laugh.

"I am sure it will be soon," I said with a soft tone and sighed deeply.

"What is the matter?" Alice asked arching her eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head and she arched her eyebrow.

"We might as well tell her," Edward said causing me to nod. "Tanya just called," he said. "She wants to meet with me," he said in a firm tone.

"WHAT?!" Alice asked glaring. "That witch," she said.

"Its fine," I said in a firm tone. "Nothing is going to happen," I said softly.

"I know that because I know Edward loves you," Alice said softly. "But she has something planed I can feel it and if I wasn't a mother I would so strangle her," she glared with us smiling at each other.

I dropped Edward off that night and headed to the take out place. I had to admit I was a little worried but in my heart I knew that he loved me. I had to have faith in that. I took a deep breath. I sat waiting for the food and the phone started to ring. "Hello," I said softly.

"Bella its Rose," Rosalie said with a cheerful tone. "Alice is in labor," she said causing me to smile. "I can't get a hold of Edward so I thought I would try you," she said causing me to swallow hard.

"He is not picking up," I said causing her to gasp.

"Now just hold on," Rosalie said in a firm tone. "I heard about this Tanya business and he is not cheating on you do you here me," she said firmly.

"I know I am so stupid," I said shaking my head.

"No you've just been hurt," Rosalie said causing me to sigh.

"I am going to get Edward then I will be at the hospital," I said before hanging up. I got the takeout and then headed back to the apartment. I saw them arguing with each other.

"What does she have that I don't?" Tanya yelled out at him.

"Me for starters," Edward said with anger in his voice. I didn't even have to be looking at his face.

Tanya glanced at me slightly and then pulled him into a kiss. Edward pushed him back and I came through the door. Edward eyes went wide and he rushed to me.

"Bella," Edward said ready to defend himself and I raised my hands.

"I saw her look at me before she kissed you," I said touching his face. "Take the hint Tanya," I said glaring at her and she walked past us.

"You'll be sorry," Tanya said in a firm tone and headed out of the house.

"I would never cheat on you Bella," Edward said in a firm tone and I smiled at him.

"I know that," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Where is the food?" Edward asked looking around.

"In the car," I said with a smile. "Someone is about to be an uncle," I said smiling. We headed out of the house as fast as possible not even thinking about Tanya Denali.

AN2: You may get another chapter tommorow but I am not sure yet. Thanks again.


	21. Blackmailer Blackmailed

AN: Thank You!

Fire-Fox6677: Thanks! I thought Alice would be better with a girl first.

pillow912: Thanks!

Spunkie09: Thanks! I think they handled her great. Though he comes the drama.

Brown-eyed Innocence: Thanks! No you can't strangle her I need her for the story.

Laurrrr: Thanks! Here you go!

AnimeAngel41: Thanks!

KristenStewartFan: Thanks! Of course she means trouble.

RI40: lol calm down. Thanks!

amwine: Thanks! Here is more drama.

renesmee saulter: Thanks! Here you go!

icefang7: Thanks!

Flora73: Thanks!

clancy119: Thanks!

twilightdoctor: Thanks!

Chapter Twenty-One 'Blackmailer Blackmailed'

I still couldn't believe Tanya had the audacity to come back into my life. Though I a glad she did because like Bella with Jacob I got closure. I don't love Tanya anymore. There is nothing there for me but pity and a little hate. I haven't heard for her from her in a while. I guess that meant she gave up on trying to get me back. I glad because now I get to focus on Bella.

Bella moaned snapping me out of my trance and I gazed at her. She was so beautiful when she slept and it just drove me crazy not to be near her. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled at me. "How long have you been awake?" Bella asked wrapping her arms around me.

"Just a little bit," I said kissing her softly. "We got to get up for work," I said looking at the clock.

"I know," Bella said getting up and then she smiled. "Take a shower with me," she said getting out of the bed and removing her tank top.

"That is cheating," I said gazing at her breast and she shrugged.

I walked out to see Bella getting her bag ready. Aro needed some help on a case and my father was going. I just couldn't believe that he had to take Bella with him. Though she was a great paralegal and would probably get the work done in half a day. It would only be three days I told myself.

"Don't be sad," Bella said coming over to me. "I will be back," she said kissing me.

"I know that," I said stroking my hair. "Call me everyday," I said causing her to nod. "I mean everyday," I said causing her to laugh and then nod.

"I love you baby," Bella said hearing a car honk. "That is probably my car," she said softly,

"I will walk you out," Edward said taking my hand and my bag. "I love you," he said kissing me deeply as we got to the car. The driver cleared his throat and we pulled apart.

"I will call you when I get to the air port," Bella said before getting into the car. I watched the cab drive away from the house and then went back to finish getting ready.

I was sitting at my desk when the phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello," I said with a smile.

"I am at the air port with your dad," Bella said with a smile on my face. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you again," she said causing me to smile.

"I love you too," I said with a smile on my face.

"I gotta go," Bella said with me hearing them call her flight," Bye," she said hanging up. I sighed before getting back to work. I would call her later tonight.

A few hours later I heard the door opened to see Alice walked through. "Hey," I said smiling down at the baby in her arms. "How is my niece?" I asked taking her from Alice.

"She is perfect," Alice said with a smile. "Hardly cried last night," she said laughing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"I am here to pick up Jasper for lunch," Alice replied. "We are going to take her to the park," she said looking down at the baby.

"That is great," I said handing her back to Alice.

"Hello darlin'," Jasper said coming into my office. "I thought I heard my two favorite girls," he said picking up his daughters.

"Have a nice time," I said kissing my niece and watched them leave. I could just see Bella with a baby in her arms that belonged to us. I sighed and went back to work.

I heard the door open again and thought it was Jasper. "Forget something," I said smiling.

I looked up to see Tanya.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked glaring at her.

"I came to talk with you," Tanya said taking off her fur coat. I looked away from her. She was in only a pair of black panties and lace thong. "Like," she said coming over to me and straddling me.

"No," I said pushing her off and standing up. "Now get out," I said firmly.

"Okay come on baby," Tanya said with a smile. "You use to love fucking me on this desk," she said sitting down with her legs wide open.

"Use too," I said firmly. "Now I love doing it with Bella," I said with a smile and she glared.

"I bet she can't give you what I want," Tanya said with a snicker and I smiled.

"She gives me all that and more," I said gazing down at her choice of color. "At least she knows me well enough to know my favorite color," I said causing her to pick up her coat.

"Fine," Tanya said wrapping the coat around her.

"Get out before I call security," I said in a firm tone and she snickered.

"I thought you might want to know something first," Tanya said gazing at me.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You have a son," Tanya said with an evil smile and I charged at her.

"You are lying," I said grabbing her and she just laughed.

"Am I?" Tanya asked causing me to panic.

Maybe she didn't have the abortion.

Maybe she did have my son.

"I want to see him," I said in a firm tone.

I still needed proof.

"On one condition," Tanya said touching my chest with her finger. "Break up with that slut and be with me," she said into my ear and I closed my eyes tossing her back from me.

"No way in hell," I said in a firm tone.

"I will give you some time to think about it," Tanya said standing up straight. "Just no I might change my mind," she said walking out of my office and I threw the vase on my desk against the wall.

Bella finally came back after three days. I didn't want to mention Tanya to her over the phone. I watched her walk into the room and she went to kiss me. "Bella we need to talk," I said pulling away.

"Those are never good words," Bella said causing her smile to fall.

"Oh no," I said touching her face. "It's nothing like that," I said taking her to sit down on the couch. "It's about Tanya," I said causing her to sigh.

"What did she do now?" Bella asked with a glare in her eyes.

"She might have my son," I said causing her eyes to bulge.

"What?" Bella asked. "How?" I asked.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head. "But if it's true he'll be three this year," I said with tears in my eyes and she touched my face.

"What do we do?" Bella asked causing me to look up shocked.

"You want to help me," I said causing her to smile.

"Of course," Bella said softly. "I love you Edward and I am going to love your son just as much," she said with a smile on her face and I kissed her softly.

"But," I said after pulling away. "The only way I can see him is to sleep with her," I said causing her to pull away from me and I grabbed her back. "I told her to go to hell," I said causing her to smile.

"Better have," Bella said teasingly. "We have to find a way around it," she said thinking. "I am going to call my dad okay he does a lot of PI work," she said standing.

"How much does he charge?" I asked causing her to laugh.

"Hello," Bella said. "You are my boyfriend," she said causing me to nod.

"You know," I said coming over to her. "Is there a way he could get some of her DNA?" I asked. "I mean I have seen it on TV," I said rolling my eyes.

"I will ask," Bella said kissing me softly. "We will get through this," she said before calling her dad.

I couldn't believe how lucky I got. Though I was being blackmailed. Ironic huh. The blackmailer being blackmailed.

AN2: Will have another chapter for you tommorow but then it might start to slow down. Thanks!


	22. Am I The Father?

AN: Thank You!

Fire-Fox6677: lol Thank you.

clancy119: Edward is more about insurance. Thanks.

pillow912: I don't know having him could as his kid could turn out to be good. Thanks.

Brown-eyed Innocence : Thanks!

amwine: Thanks! Here you go.

sambois: me too thanks!

AnimeAngel41: Thanks!

EdwardxBellaxLover: I know I hate it too but you should like the end result.

twilightdoctor: Thanks!

QueenSusanLovesKingCaspian18: Thanks!

Flora73: Thanks!

cheermom13: Thanks!

icefang7: Thanks!

KristenStewartFan: Not necessarly. Thanks.

ArieCullen: Thanks! Yea. She is crazy.

Spunkie09: Maybe not. Thanks!

Chapter Twenty-Two 'Am I The Father?'

I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I could have a son and it wasn't by the woman that I wanted. It was by an evil bitch. I then started thinking about his safety. Tanya cares for no one but herself. She obviously doesn't care about her son if she is using him as bait to reel me into her trap. I was looked over once Bella got off the phone.

"Dad will be here tonight," Bella said sitting with me. "And he will follow her," she said.

"Thank you," I said causing her to touch my face.

"I love you," Bella said kissing me softly. "I think its time we tell your family," she said causing me to sigh and nod my head. "I will call Alice and Rosalie," she said.

"I will get a hold of my parents and Emmett," I said getting on my cell phone. I told them to all come to the dad's office.

"What is going on?" Alice asked placing her sleeping daughter in her carriage.

"It's about Tanya," I said causing them all to gasp. "She came into my office a few days ago," I said causing them to all glance at each other and the back at me.

"Its okay," Bella said holding my hand.

"She said my son is alive," I said in a firm tone and Esme gasped.

"That stupid bitch," Esme said with a glare in her eyes.

"Esme," Carlisle said causing her to glare back at him. "Are you sure son?" He asked. "I mean she was sleeping with James at the time," he said causing me to nod.

"I am getting a DNA test," I said causing them to nod.

"But we aren't telling Tanya that," Bella said causing Emmett to arch his eyebrow.

"How can you do that?" Emmett asked causing her to sigh.

"My dad is going to tail her and Ben," Bella replied stroking circles on my hand with her thumb. "He will get some sample and then bring to us," she said in a firm voice.

"I knew she was good for you," Esme said with a smile on her face and I smiled back.

"I take care of my own," Bella said in a firm tone. "That includes all of you," she said with a smile.

"When does your father get here?" Carlisle asked causing Bella to look at her watch.

"Tonight around eleven," Bella said softly. "He will be setting up and then start out around eight," she said in a firm tone. "Do you think you guys can make a few calls to find where she staying?" She asked.

"I am on it," Carlisle said picking up the phone and everyone too a deep breath.

That night I had a hard time sleep and Bella stayed up with me all night. We just watched some TV, talked, had a late night snack, and talked some more. "What?" Bella asked catching me gazing at her.

"I am just so lucky," I said touching her face and it was the truth.

"So am I," Bella said with a smile on my face.

"I could have a son Bella," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"You are going to be an amazing father," Bella said causing me to blush. That is right I blushed.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head. "But I don't want to get my hopes up just yet," I said softly. The phone rang causing me to jump.

"It's my dad," Bella said picking up the phone. "Hey dad," she said softly. "Okay," she said running her hands through her hair. "That is great," she said nodding her head. "I will," she said hanging up.

"What did he say?" I asked with my eyes wide in anticipation.

"Your dad gave him a starting point," Bella replied. "He will start in the morning," she said causing me to nod and take a deep breath. "Come on," she said taking my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"I am going to take you to the bedroom," Bella said. "And give you a massage," she said softly.

The next morning wasn't easy for me. All I could do was sit and wait for her dad to call. It was around lunch and still nothing. I tried to keep busy at work but my mind wasn't in it. I heard the door opened.

"Bella," I said causing her to smile.

"He's got the samples," Bella said causing me to stand up. "He is taking it to the lab your dad requested," she said taking my hand and leading me out.

Once we got to the lab Bella hugged her father close. "I am so sorry Edward," Charlie said shaking my hand firmly. "I don't know what you could be going through now," he said sincerely.

"Thank you sir for helping," I said in a firm tone. "If you ever need anything," I said causing him to raise his hand up in the air.

"We take care of our own," Charlie replied with the same response that Bella did.

This gave me faith that there still were good people in the world.

"How did you get the samples?" Edward asked arching his eyebrow.

"From her cup of coffee and his juice cup," Charlie said causing him to nod. "Though," he said. "I saw a man with them," he said. "A blonde ponytail," he said.

"That is James," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"I see," Charlie said nodding his head. "Is there any thing else you need?" He asked.

"Just stay by," I said softly. "And don't worry about the hotel," I said. "I take care of my own as well," I said causing him to smile.

"You got it," Charlie said before kissing Bella's forehead. "Love you baby," he said before leaving.

The lab tech came out into the hallway. "Mr. Cullen," he replied. "I have just sent the samples in for DNA testing but its going to be a few hours so go home," he said causing me to sigh.

"Come on," Bella said taking my hand.

"We'll be back around five," I said causing him to nod his head.

I sat down my keys as we came into the house and she turned to me. I felt her pull me into a kiss. How did she always know what I needed? It's like she could read my mind.

I lifted her up against the door and began to kiss her roughly. It was like I needed to release this frustration that was deep inside of me. "Bella," I said gazing at her.

"Its okay," Bella said into my ear. "Be as rough as you need," she said causing me to groan and my erection to get harder.

I would make her my wife someday.

I ripped the panties away from her body and rubbed her slit. She was wet and waiting for me. I felt her reach down and pulled at my buckle. Soon I was free from my confinement. I lifted her up slightly and slammed her down on my hard dick.

"Oh fuck," Bella moaned out throwing her head back.

I began to slam into her at a hard pace and she held onto him. "Fuck you feel so good," I moaned before taking her over to the couch. I set her down on her feet and turned her around.

Bella instantly knee to bed over the arm of the chair and I slammed into her from behind. "Oh fuck," I moaned out grabbing onto her hair.

"As hard as you need," I heard her gasp out and I went even harder.

Our screams, grunts, and moans filled the room. I was out to be my end and felt hers coming. "I am so close Edward," Bella moaned out and then went hit out peak.

I collapsed onto her and we steadied out breath. "Did I hurt you?" I asked concerned.

"I am fine," Bella said standing up with me. "Let's lay down," she said taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom. We wrestled in the sheets a few more times before taking a well deserved nap.

The alarm clock went off about four thirty and both of us got dressed. We drove to the lab in silence and she just held onto my hand. We sat down in the lab as the tech came into the room.

"And?" I asked eagerly wanting to know.

"You are the father," the tech replied causing me to breakdown.

"Hey," Bella said wrapping her arms around me.

I was the father. I had a son.


	23. Little Benjamin Cullen

AN: Thank You!

Weolynn: Thanks for enjoying my stories so much. Yes Ben is the boy. He will play a major part in this chapter.

Flora73: Thanks!

KellyJo23: Sorry I don't even realized I was doing it so much. I will try to work on that. Thanks for staying with the story.

Ahkasha: I know extremely crazy. Thanks!

Emoeverafter: Thanks!

Fire-Fox6677: I know funny that she did right. Thanks!

Brown-eyed Innocence: I know that is evil. Thanks!

sambois: Thanks! I know its going to make her look bad. But this makes her look worse.

EdwardxBellaxLover: Sorry to hear that you may miss out. Thanks anyway!

Laurrrr: Maybe it will turn out good. Have a little faith in Bella and Edward. Thanks!

RI40: Maybe. Thanks!

clancy119: Thanks!

amwine: Tanya is evil but she just gets worse. Thanks!

icefang7: Thanks!

twilightdoctor: Thanks!

cheermom13: Thanks!

Chapter Twenty-Three 'Little Benjamin Cullen'

It took the rest of the night for it to really sink in for Edward. He was a father. I stayed by him for most of the night as he decided how to pursue this. We all met with his family. "I think the first step is to speak with her directly," Carlisle said in a firm tone.

"And what?" Edward asked with a glare.

"Show her the papers," Carlisle said firmly. "She can't deny a DNA match and if she still doesn't let you see her son we take her to court," he said firmly.

"I want to see him," Edward said causing me to touch his arm.

"I know son," Carlisle said looking over at him with sympathy. "I think we all need to go home and get some sleep," he said. "Start fresh in the morning," he said firmly.

"What if she takes him?" Edward asked with panic in his eyes.

"Then I will follow her," Charlie said coming into the room.

"You are still here," Edward said standing up with him smiling.

"Like I said kid," Charlie replied gripping his shoulder. "I take care of my own besides," he said gazing at me. "You make my little baby happy," he said leaving me blushing.

"Thank you sir," Edward said standing up to shake his head.

"I better get started then," Charlie said kissing my cheek and we all left the house. Once we got back to our place we headed straight for bed.

"Bella," Edward said turning to look at me.

"What?" I asked gazing at him and stroking his face.

"This is big," Edward said. "I have a kid," he replied. "You don't have to stay," he said. "I mean this is going to be a long battle and they will drag dirt on everyone even you," he said.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"No never," Edward said shaking his head.

"Good," I said firmly. "Cause she can dig all she wants I am not leaving you," I said kissing him softly. "I love you and I will be by you through anything," I said causing him to smile.

"I love you my Bella," Edward said kissing me again.

"Lets get some sleep," I said resting my head on his shoulder. Edward called Tanya the next morning to set up a meeting. She had no clue we did the DNA test.

"Do you we still have a deal?" Tanya asked with a sultry voice.

I nodded my head to him. "I want to see my kid first," Edward said firmly. "Then," he said with a disgusted look. "I will sleep with you," he said in a firm tone.

"Great," Tanya said with a smile. "But you better get a nanny will be in that bedroom for a long time honey," she said laughing. "I will see you at nine," she said hanging up.

"God," Edward said shaking his head.

"It'll be fine," I said touching his face. "This is just to get her in the door," I said. "But you can't act out in front of your son okay remain calm," I said touching his face.

"With you there I know I can," Edward said kissing me softly and then kissing me again. This time with more passion than ever. "Is the door locked?" He asked.

"Yes," I moaned out as he attacked my neck. The rest our lunch was spent on top of his desk. I think he needed it.

Edward and I were sitting on the couch that night. "Are you sure you got enough stuff in that room for him?" He asked nervously. "I mean it's not even ready," he said with dread.

"It'll be fine," I said touching his face. "You just deal with Tanya and I will keep him occupied before I come out to talk to you," I said kissing him softly and then a knock came at the door.

"Go," I said rushing him to the door and heading into the spare room.

I listened at the door to hear all that Tanya was saying. "Hey Eddie," Tanya said causing me to roll my eyes. He hated being called that.

"Tanya," Edward said then got quiet. "Hi Ben," he said softly. "I am your dad," he said then things got quiet again.

"Okay Ben," Tanya said. "Enough hugging daddy," she replied harshly. "I need you to go play with the nanny while I play with daddy," she said causing me to gag.

That is not something you should say to a kid.

"Tanya," Edward said in a harsh tone.

"What?" Tanya asked. "Go on," she said just as Ben came into the room.

"Hi," Ben said looking up at me.

He was a small boy that looked identical to Edward's baby photos. Didn't have any of Tanya in him. I smiled over at the boy and came over to him. "Hi," I said kneeling down.

"Do you have any toys?" Ben asked causing me to hold up PS3 controller. "Cool," he said with a smile on his face.

I played with him for a minute. "I got to go to the bathroom," I said knowing Edward wanted me out in at least ten minutes.

"Okay," Ben said but he was to busy with the game to really care. I walked out of the room and found Tanya trying to force herself on Edward.

"Hey!" I said sternly but not too loud.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Tanya asked getting off of Edward. "Was she playing with my kid?" She asked glaring at me.

"First off watch your mouth," I said firmly. "And yes I was," I said proudly. "He is a very good kid but I am guessing that quality is from Edward," I said looking her up and down.

"I don't believe this," Tanya said in a firm tone. "You lied to me," she said softly.

"No Tanya," Edward said pulling out an envelope. "I had to get you're here to give you this," he said handing it to her and she rushed to open it.

"Shit!" Tanya said regretting she opened it I was assuming.

"I know he is my son and I am filing for custody," Edward said in a firm tone. "I want Ben in my life," he said in a firm tone.

"Like hell that is going to happen," Tanya said in a firm tone. "BEN!!" She yelled out.

"Yes mom," Ben said rushing over to her looking scared.

"Lets go," Tanya said grabbing her arm.

"Wait," Edward said coming to her and getting down to his level. "I will see you soon," he said causing him to nod and then him to wave at me.

Tanya huffed and dragged Ben out of the house. "I am worried," I said with Edward nodding his head in agreement.

"That is my little Benjamin," Edward said with a smile on his face. "Benjamin Cullen," he said with a smile on his face.

"Tomorrow you'll get to see him again," I said touching his face and he smiled.

"You will be there," Edward said causing me to laugh.

"Oh my silly man," I said kissing him softly and he lifted me up. "Lets go to bed," I said stroking his face and he carried me to the room bridal style.

That night all we did was sleep thinking of Ben.

Edward and I walked hand and hand into the court room. There we saw Tanya and Ben. He came running over to Edward and hugged him. "Hey buddy," Edward said still unsure.

"Hey," Ben said with a smile.

"What is she doing here?" Tanya asked with her lawyer at her side.

"I am just leaving," I said in a firm tone. "I will be back up here with your mom later," I said looking at him and he rested his forehead against mine.

"How am I going to do this without you?" Edward asked causing me to snicker.

"You will be fine," I said kissing him softly. "Bye Ben," I said with a smile on my face. Esme and I got up there about an hour later.

"BEN!!" A woman yelled running after him.

"Whoa!" I said grabbing a hold of Ben. "Are you giving this lady a hard time?" I asked causing him to look down.

"Are you going to hit me?" Ben asked causing me, Esme, and the woman to glance at one another.

"Why would I do that honey?" I asked causing him to look down.

"Mommy always hits me when she is mad," Ben said pulling up his shirt. "See," he said showing a bruise on his stomach.

"Oh my god," Esme said placing her hand over her mouth.

"I will get the social worker," the woman replied heading into the courtroom. Everyone stood in a quiet silence in the room. Edward looked angry and I tried to ease his pain.

"He is lying," Tanya said snickering.

"Those bruise don't look like lies you bitch," Esme said glaring over at her.

"Esme," Carlisle coming over to her. "Calm down," he said causing her to tear up.

"How could you do that to him?" Edward asked glaring over at her. "My son," he said.

"I had to deal with him all the time not you," Tanya said in a firm tone. "It was an accident," she said with none of us believing him.

"Bella," a voice said causing me to look up. It was her dad.

"Daddy," I said coming over to her.

"I got something you might want to look at," Charlie said looking at me and Edward. "Without her around," he said firmly.

"Let's go to the other room," Carlisle said leading us out of the conference room.

"What is it?" Edward asked as the door was closed.

"I did an illegal search of her apartment," Charlie said with all of us giving him attention. "I know for sure she is still with James and they have a plan," he said looking at us.

"What plan?" Esme asked with worry in her eyes.

"Tanya was going to get back into Edward's life through Ben," Charlie began. "Then it goes on about marrying him then killing him," he said causing everyone to gasp.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"This woman was going to kill Edward and take everything he owed," Charlie said with us looking over at each other.

Edward walked over to the trashcan and threw up. The bailiff came into the room. "The judge would like to see all of you now," he said firmly.


	24. Little Benjamin Cullen II

AN: Thank You!

holnico: I think it can be used. I mean because it was outside not on her or in her residence. I had a friend tell me once that anything on the street its free domain. Because they had lunch in a café he was able to take both of their cups and get their DNA. I hope that clears it. But what Charlie got was obtained illegally and can't be used in court. Thanks for your review.

Ahkasha: No joke there. Thanks!

Flora73: Thanks!

Weolynn: Yeah. I think it will. Thanks!

Emoeverafter: Thanks!

AndreaG55: Hope this chapter helps with the suspense. Thanks!

Brown-eyed Innocence: I know hitting a child is low. Thanks!

clancy119: Yeah. I don't know but I don't think they would give the death penality for child abuse even though they should. Thanks!

amwine: Thanks!

ArieCullen: I know. Thanks!

ShyGirl: Yes it is Edward son. I don't get what the big deal is though. Thanks!

fabbydulcinea: I know I want to kill her too but not just yet. Thanks!

icefang7: I know. Thanks!

Fire-Fox6677: Not just yet. Thanks!

renesmee saulter: Thanks!

Laurrrr: Thanks! Here you go!

twilightdoctor: Thanks!

sambois: I know!

Chapter Twenty-Four 'Little Benjamin Cullen II'

I walked into the courtroom with Bella, me family, and Charlie at my side. Tanya walked in alone and with a hateful look on her face. Ben had been crying I could tell. I hated Tanya for putting him through this. He didn't deserve it.

"Alright," Judge said sitting down. "I have spoken with Ben," he said smiling at him. "I find that an investigation needs to be open on you Ms. Denali," he said glaring at her.

"WHAT?!" Tanya yelled out in anger.

"I know something happened to that boy," Judge said. "I don't know if it was you but I know it was someone," he said firmly. "Now I will be placing Ben into protective custody," he said.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Mr. Cullen you have my word he will be in the best of hands," Judge said. "I will make this case go as quick as possible," he said firmly.

"Can I say goodbye?" I asked causing him to nod his head.

I walked over to Ben and he looked worried. "You are leaving," Ben said.

"I don't want too kid," I said stroking his face. "But I swear I will come back for you," I said in a firm tone. "I will not let her hurt you again," I said causing him to nod.

Ben through his arms around me and I felt my tears slip. I hated to let him go but I had too. Tanya glared at me and then back at my family. "We will be back here tomorrow morning at eight o'clock," Judge said.

Bella came over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I am so sorry," she said.

"We got to find a way to get him away from her," I said causing her to nod her head.

"Edward," Charlie said coming over to us. "I am going to call in a few favors," he said firmly. "I will be back at your families place tonight at seven," he said before kissing Bella's head and then left.

"Bella that is my baby," I said with tears in my eyes.

I felt like such a wuss but I didn't care.

"I know," Bella said. "And my dad and your dad and the rest of us will get him back," she said in a firm tone. "Come on lets go wait for dad," she said taking my hand.

I glared at Tanya as I walked past her and she crossed her arm. We went back to my families to talk with our lawyer about any future custody battle.

"Hanson," Carlisle said shaking the older mans hand. "This is my wife Esme, my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, my son Jasper and his wife Alice," he said motioning to them.

I heard a baby start to cry.

"Excuse me," Alice said getting up from her seat and going upstairs.

"And of course my son Edward and his lovely girlfriend Bella," Carlisle replied. I shook the lawyers had and I guess he could tell I was nervous.

"Everything will be fine my boy," Hanson said setting down his brief case. "I want to go over some things with you," he said firmly. "Some things that your father has obtain," he said.

"You mean the book of how to kill to me," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes," Hanson said firmly. "Obviously this can't because used in court but it does give us some insite into their minds," he said looking with disgust.

"I still can't believe that," I replied. "I mean she left me," I said shaking my head.

"But she wants the money son," Hanson said in a firm tone. "Money can make people do crazy things," he said. "But with this one," he said glancing at Bella. "She doesn't seem to care," he replied with a smile.

"I have to force gifts on her," I said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Bella said defensively. "I thought this was about you," she said crossing her arms.

We had a small laugh but when right back to business. "Honestly things are working in your favor so far," Hanson began. "With Tanya's abuse to your son and we all know its real, the fact that you have a good job, a well rounded family, and a steady relationship," he said. "But."

"What" I asked.

"You have only been together for eight months," Hanson said. "It would help your case much if you guys were married," he said.

"No," I said immediately.

I didn't want to marry Bella just because we had too.

"That is out of the question," I said in a firm tone and he sighed.

"Alright then," Hanson said. "We still got a lot of things for us and once the investigation turns up we will have a whole lot working for us," he said.

"I am going to get some water," Bella said not gazing at me at all. I thought back for a moment and then smacked myself mentally.

"Nice job bro," Emmett said patting me on the shoulders.

"I will be back," I said getting up and having my family glare at me.

They didn't like it when I upset Bella. You think she was their kid.

Bella was getting a drink of water and I walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her. "I didn't mean it like it sounded," I said into her ear.

"Mean what?" Bella asked trying to play it off and I turned her.

"Bella," I said sternly.

"I get it," Bella said holding her hand up. "I mean after everything that has been happening to you why would you want to get married," she said. "Beside like Hanson said we haven't been together for even a year yet," she said turning back around.

"So," I said arching my eyebrow. "Bella I want to marry you," I said causing her to freeze.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I have wanted to marry you since the day I asked you to live with me," I said. "I just didn't want to scare you off but I don't want to marry you just to get my son back," I said. "I want there to be a wedding, a reception, and a honeymoon," I said kissing her softly.

"I want all those things too," Bella said. "But I also want to get your son back and if this just makes it stronger," she said. "We can always have a wedding," she said. "I would be afraid of my best friend if we didn't," she said causing me to laugh.

"You do that for me," I said gazing into her eyes.

"I die for you Edward," Bella replied. "You and Ben both," she said firmly.

"I love you so much Bella," I pulled her into a passionate kiss. We walked out of the kitchen hand and hand. "How soon can you get us married?" I asked with a smile.

I was sitting next to Bella as Hanson called around for a justice of the peace. "Not to late to change your mind," I said into her ear.

"Sounds like you are having second thoughts," Bella said glancing back at me.

"Never," I said touching her face. "I have never been surer about anything in my entire life," I said with a smile.

"Tell me how you know," Bella said with a smile and I smiled back at her.

She wanted to know what I loved about her. I would tell her.

"I love your witty personality, I love that you don't take any of my crap, I love that fact that you don't care if I have money or not, I love that you can keep up with me in bed, and I especially love how good you are with my son," I said causing her to tear up.

"Charlie is here," Emmett said coming into to the family room.

"Hey daddy," Bella said with a smile. "I got to ask you something," she said.

"What is that baby girl?" Charlie asked.

"Do you want to walk me down the isle?" Bella asked causing his eyes to widen.

"Do you think now it's the best time to get married?" Charlie asked.

"Not exactly but it's needed," Bella said before gazing back at me. "And wanted," she said causing me to nod.

"Alright," Charlie said softly. "As long as you are happy," he said. "But," he said looking over at Edward. "The threat still stands," he said causing me to nod.

"Understand sir," I said swallowing hard.

"Found one," Hanson said. "He will do it first thing in the morning before the hearing," he said causing us to nod.

"And I got something even better," Charlie said sitting down. "A friend of mine owed me a big favor and when I told him all that was going on he was more than happy to help me with this," he said.

"What does the mean?" Carlisle asked looking over at him.

"Tonight they will be doing a search of her house, car, and anything else," Charlie said holding up the book. "Meaning this is now entered into the court," he said.

"That is great dad," Bella said with a smile and I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"I think I want you all to stay here tonight," Esme said. "Just in case that crazy-"

"Esme," Carlisle said in a firm tone and she groan. "But she is right," he said holding her in his arms. "We have plenty of room," he said firmly.

"I better get prepared," Hanson said shaking his hand and mine.

That night me and Bella were just holding each other. "I can't seem to get to sleep," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Here," Bella said climbing on top of me. "Let me help with that," she said taking off my over sized shirt leaving her breast exposed and I pulled her down to me.

I was definitely going to make this woman my wife.

That next morning we woke up early for the small ceremony. Alice made Bella look amazing not that she already wasn't. I mean she can be in a ratty jeans and t-shirt with me still want to take her. After it was over it was time to head to the courtroom.

"I still better get to plan a big wedding," Alice said in a firm tone.

"I promise Alice," Bella said holding her hand.

"I trust you," Alice said causing me to look in shock.

"I told you the same things last night," I said causing them to laugh. We got to the courtroom and I stood next to my lawyer.

"I just heard that you got married," Judge replied. "Congratulation," he said smiling over at us but I knew he could tell it was just a ploy to make me look better.

"Thank you sir," I said nodding my head.

"I have heard that a search was done of your home Ms. Denali," Judge replied causing her to nod her head. "And that this was found," he said holding up a book.

I saw the horrified look in her eyes.

"What I have red so far is despicable," Judge said shaking his head. "How you plan to kill this man and take all of his hard earn money," he replied.

"That was all a lie," Tanya said. "I am sure that bitch over there wrote the whole thing," she said glaring at my Bella.

"Right," Judge said rolling his eyes. "I have spoken with your son again and the lead investigators and heard enough to know that Ms. Denali is not fit to be a mother," he said glaring at her.

"You can't take my baby away," Tanya said with tears in her eyes.

"Have a heart sir," her lawyer replied.

"Have a heart?" Judge asked. "Did she have a heart when she gave him all those bruises, when she was planning his demise?" He asked. "I don't think so," he said with anger.

"Do I get my son sir?" I asked causing him to look over at me.

"Yes you do son," Judge replied. "Bailiff bring out Ben," he said with a smile.

I walked out of the doors and ran over to me. Everyone in my family began to cry and cheer behind me. "Are we going your house now?" Ben asked me.

"We are going to our house," I said causing him to smile and huge me.

"I didn't want that little brat anyway," Tanya screamed out. "He was nothing but a stupid reminder of his loser father," she yelled out.

"Bailiff get her out of here," Judge said firmly. "Mr. Cullen take him home," he said hitting the gavel on the desk and then leaving the room.


	25. I’m Pregnant

AN: Thank You!

Ahkasha: Thanks!

renesmee saulter: Thanks!

Emoeverafter: Thanks!

Weolynn: I know guys are idiots sometimes. Thanks!

Flora73: Thanks!

sambois: This chapter will let you know. Thanks!

icefang7: Thanks!

Fire-Fox6677: Yea. He is. Thanks!

Brown-eyed Innocence: There will be a Tanya and Bella fight but not just yet. Thanks!

KellyJo23: Thanks!

twilightdoctor: There will be more of Ben. Thanks!

pillow912: Thanks!

clancy119: Thanks!

holnico: This should explain James and B/E parenting. Thanks!

Laurrrr: Thanks!

amwine: Thanks. The wedding should come up in the next few chapters.

KristenStewartFan: Thanks!

Love-waits-to-be-found: Thanks!

Chapter Twenty-Five 'I'm Pregnant'

It has been a few weeks since Ben has moved in with us. Tanya was spending a least a year in jail for the abuse to Ben. James was never caught on the other hand. That had Edward on edge but he tried not to show it. I was so happy to play the mother role and take care of him.

I didn't want to push to hard though. I didn't want him to hate me. That would lead to some serious problems. Edward was doing amazing as well. It was hard for him to get into the father role. Sometimes it still is but I think he is doing great.

"Daddy," a voice said causing me to turn around.

Edward was walking through the door and went straight to Ben. He picked Ben up from the pile of toys around him and hugged him close. "I got you a new game," he said softly.

"Cool. " Ben said going over to the PS3 to play a game.

"I can't believe he is going to be four and he is already playing a play station," Edward said coming over to me and giving me a kiss.

"I know," I said nodding my head. "But then again its not really that complicated of a game just make a bug jump," I said causing him to laugh.

"What is for dinner?" Edward asked softly.

"Ben wanted some spaghetti," I said softly. "But I am not that hungry," I said sitting down and he kneeled down in front of me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked touching my forehead.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head. "I will get you guys set up and then I am headed to bed," I said in a low voice.

"No." Edward said standing up. "You go to bed now and I will take care of this," he said kissing me softly. "I love you," he said touching my face.

"I love you too," I said with a smile on my face.

I headed over to Ben who was stuck on his new game. "Hey," I said nudging him a little. "I am going to sleep," I said causing him to stop the game.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked causing me to smile and nod my head.

"I am just tired," I said softly. "Love you," I said kissing his cheek.

"Ew," Ben said wiping his cheek with his sleeve. I just laughed at him before standing up. I went to the bedroom and fell fast asleep.

The next morning was much worse. I was over the toilet puking. I had been on the floor of the bathroom for about an hour. Ben walked inside rubbing his eyes. "Bella," he said.

"I am okay," I said trying not to scare him and I puked again.

"I will get daddy," Ben said running out of the room. A few moments later Edward ran into the bathroom and got down onto my level.

"Baby," Edward said. "What is the matter?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said before puking again.

"Okay I am calling the doctor," Edward said in a firm tone. "Ben can you go pack some stuff so I can take you to Aunt Alice's," he said causing Ben to nod and slightly hug me.

Edward walked out to the call the doctor and Ben went to get some stuff together. Looks like I won't be going to work today after all. Ben came into the bathroom a few moments later. He had a glass of water in his hand. "Here," he said. "Daddy said drink it," he said.

"Daddy is bossy isn't it," I said causing Ben to smile and nod his head.

"I love you mom," Ben said causing me to glance up at him.

"What did you call me?" I asked with him looking worried.

"I am sorry," Ben said looking down at the floor.

"No," I said touching his arm. "I am glad," I said with tears in my eyes. "Are you finished packing?" I asked causing him to nod. "Can you go get mommy's purse?" I asked.

"Yes mommy," Ben said nodding his head and running out of the room.

Edward was leaning against the door and had a smile on his face. I drank the water and wiped my mouth with some tissue. "So mom," he said.

"Are you mad?" I asked not wanting to take a role that didn't belong to me.

"No," Edward said getting down. "I love you Bella and I want you in my life," he began. "Ben likes you and trust you," he said. "You have helped me out so much," he said.

"I love you Edward," I said. "I would do anything for you," I said in a firm tone.

"You know he's been asking if it's okay to call you mom for awhile," Edward said causing me to smile and look up at him.

"He did," I said biting my lip.

"I think I might start to get jealous," Edward said causing me to laugh with him. I then felt the urge to puke again and put my head back in the toilet.

Alice comes over with her baby Karen and we head to the doctor. It was a good thing that my new family had a doctor on call. "Hello Mr. Cullen," Dr. Green said.

"Hi John," Edward said softly. "Can you please tell me what is wrong with my wife?" He asked holding onto my hand.

They put me on an IV to make sure that I didn't dehydrate from puking so much. "Well I have taken the blood test and gotten the results," he said softly.

"And," I said clenching his fist.

"Bella," Dr. Green said. "You are two months pregnant," he said softly.

"There must be some mistake," I said sitting up slightly. "I mean I am on the pill," I said firmly.

"Well the test doesn't lie," Dr. Green said causing him to laugh slightly. I had always used birth control to make sure I didn't get pregnant.

Maybe it was meant to be.

"Oh my god," Edward said looking in shock.

"Are you mad?" I asked looking over at him. I knew this was a lot of him.

"Mad," Edward said looking up at her with a smile. "I could never be mad at you especially for giving me this gift," he said pulling me into a kiss.

"I will leave you two alone for a moment," Dr. Green said walking out of the room. Edward held me close to him and place a hand on my stomach.

"You got a baby in there," I said in a low voice.

"Hi," Edward said softly. "I am your daddy," he said. "And I am not going to miss a step with you kid," he said with tears in his eyes.

I knew he was still racked with guilt for not being with Ben the entire time. But I would always remind him that he didn't have a choice with that. One the way home Edward called the entire family over to our home. They were waiting for us.

Alice and Jasper were gazing at their baby. Emmett was batting with Ben on the video games. I looked over to Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme all at the kitchen table. "We are home," Edward said.

"What happened Bella?" Rosalie asked rushing over to her.

"Go on," I said motioning to Edward.

"Well," Edward said beaming a huge smile. "Rosalie baby is coming in about two months but you will have another grandchild in about seven," he said softly.

Esme squealed running over to Bella and hugging her close. Alice came over to hug me as well as Rosalie. The guys all congratulated Bella. I noticed Ben out of the corner. He looked sad. I went over to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"What is the matter?" I asked softly.

"Do you still love me?" Ben asked softly.

"Of course," I said with a smile. "You are always going to be my little man," I said with a smile on my face and he hugged me close.

I finally had a family. Everything that I had wanted. I had to call my dad and tell him I was pregnant.


	26. I Am Going To Marry That Woman

AN: Thank You!

clancy119: he is cute. thanks!

ArieCullen: Thanks!

JennWen: She will. Thanks!

Laurrrr: Thanks! Here is the update!

twilightdoctor: Thanks!

pillow912: Thanks!

Fire-Fox6677: Thanks! You'll just have to wait and see.

Weolynn: everything happens for a reason. Thanks

fabbydulcinea: Thanks!

Flora73: Thanks! They are sweet.

amwine: I bet you do remember that moment very well. I know I would. Thanks

icefang7: Thanks! Here is more.

Chapter Twenty-Six 'I Am Going To Marry That Woman'

I still couldn't believe how lucky I was in life. I had Bella. I had Ben. Tanya was in prison. I was still worried about James being out there but without Tanya he probably wouldn't do much harm to any of us. I had went to the video store and bought a new game for Ben. I knew he was only three but he was pretty smart for his age.

I walked into the house and loved the greeting I received. "Daddy," he replied.

I picked him up in my arms and kissed his cheek. "I got you a new game," I said softly.

"Cool," Ben said heading over to the PS3 to play. I then took in the scent of a home cooked meal. I was so lucky that Bella was willing to work from home.

I didn't want Ben to be with a nanny or home alone when mom couldn't watch him.

"I can't believe he is going to be four and he is already playing a play station," I said going over to her and kissing her softly.

"I know," Bella said nodding her head. "But then again its not really that complicated of a game just make a bug jump," she said causing me to laugh.

"What is for dinner?" I asked watching her sit down.

"Ben wanted spaghetti," Bella replied. She looked kind of pale. "But I am not that hungry," she said with me kneeling down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" I asked touching her forehead. She was burning up a little.

"Yeah," Bella said nodding her head. "I will get you guys set up and then I am headed to bed for the night," she said in a low voice.

"No," I said standing. "You go to bed and I will take care of this," I said helping her up and kissing her softly. "I love you," I said touching her face.

"I love you too," Bella said with a smile and headed over to Ben. "Hey," she nudged him. I love how she interacted with him so easily. "I am going to sleep," she said with him stopping the game.

He never stopped the game for much.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked causing me to smile.

"I am just tired," Bella said trying not to worry him. "Love you," she said kissing his cheek.

"Ew," Ben said wiping his cheek with his sleeve. Both of us laughed before she headed of to bed. "Bella is going to be okay," he said causing me to nod.

"She'll be fine buddy," I said sitting down with him. "Before we have dinner I want to show you something," I said pulling a box out of my pocket.

"What is that?" Ben asked arching his eyebrow.

"It something for Bella," I said with a smile. "But it has to be a secret," I said firmly.

"I won't tell," Ben said with a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

I opened the small black velvet box revealing a small princess cut diamond ring with a gold band. "What do you think?" I asked softly.

"Cool," Ben said with big eyes. "Is it her birthday?" He asked.

"No," I said laughing. "I am going to ask Bella to marry me," I said softly. Even though we were married I wanted to do it properly. They way she deserved.

"What is that?" Ben asked confused.

"It's like a big party all about Bella and me," I said trying to explain it as best I could.

"Can I come?" Ben asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course buddy," I said hugging him. "It wouldn't be one without you," I said causing him to smile. "Now remember this is our secret," I said in a firm tone.

"Promise dad," Ben said softly. "I am hungry," he said.

"Then lets go eat," I said taking his hand and putting away the ring.

After dinner I let him play the game for a couple more hours. Then it was time for both me and him to go to bed. "Night buddy," I said softly.

"I love you daddy," Ben said with a smile.

"I love you too," I said kissing his forehead.

"Daddy," Ben said getting my attention.

"Yes buddy," I said sitting down on his bed.

"Do you think Bella would be mad if I called her mommy?" Ben asked causing my heart to soar with joy.

"No Ben I think she would love it," I said softly. "Now get some sleep," I said kissing him one last time. I turned off the light as I went out the door and then went to bed.

I laid down in the bed next to Bella and knew I was going to marry her. Again.

That next morning I was woken up by small hands shaking me. "Ben," I said sitting up.

"Its mommy," Ben said softly. "She is sick," he said pulling my hand.

I ran into the bathroom to find Bella on the floor near the toilet. "Baby," I said kneeling down. "What is the matter?" I asked touching her forehead.

"I don't know," Bella said before puking into the toilet.

"Okay," I said standing up. "I am going to call the doctor," I said firmly. "Ben can you go pack some stuff so I can take you to Aunt Alice's," I said with Ben nodding and slightly hugging Bella.

Ben came into the room with his bag ready. "Can I help?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head and ran water into a glass. "Give this to Bella," I said. "Tell her daddy says to drink it," I said in a firm tone.

Ben walked away from me as I couldn't to talk with Dr. Green. "Thank you so much doc," I said before hanging up. I walked into the bathroom to hear Ben call her mom.

"What did you call me?" Bella asked sitting up.

"I am sorry," Ben said lowering his head.

"No," Bella touched his arm. "I am glad," she said tears in her eyes. "Are you finished packing?" She asked in a firm tone and he nodded. "Can you go get mommy's purse?" She asked/

"Yes mommy," Ben said running eagerly out of the room.

I leaned against the door and smiled down at her. "So mom," I said.

"Are you mad?" Bella asked with worry in her eyes.

"No," I said shaking my head and getting down to her level. "I love you Bella and I want you in my life," I began. "Ben likes and trust you," I said. "You've helped me out so much," I replied.

"I love you Edward I would do anything for you," Bella said in a firm tone.

"You know he's been asking if it's okay to call you mom for awhile," I said causing her to smile.

"He did," Bella said biting her lip.

"I think I might start to get jealous," I said causing her to laugh. Then she puked again.

Alice comes over with her baby Karen and we head to the doctor. It was a good thing that my family had a doctor on call. "Hello Mr. Cullen," Dr. Green said.

"Hi John," I said softly. "Can you please tell me what is wrong with my wife?" I asked holding onto her hand. They had put her on an IV because she was becoming dehydrated.

"Well I have taken some blood test and gotten the results," Dr. Green relied softly.

"And," Bella said clenching my fist.

"Bella," Dr. Green said. "You are two months pregnant," he said softly.

"There must be some mistake," Bella said sitting up slightly. "I mean I am on the pill," she said firmly. I still was running the word pregnant through my head.

"Well the test doesn't lie," Dr. Green said causing me to laugh slightly. Bella had always used birth control to make sure she didn't get pregnant.

Maybe it was meant to be.

"Oh my god," I said looking in shock.

"Are you mad?" Bella asked looking over at me.

How could she think I would be mad? I am going to be a father again.

"Mad," I said looking up at her with a smile. "I could never be mad at you especially for giving me this gift," I said pulling her into a kiss.

"I will leave you two alone for a moment," Dr. Green said walking out of the room. I held her close to me and place a hand on her stomach.

"You got a baby in there," Bella said in a low voice.

"Hi," I said softly. "I am your daddy," I said. "And I am not going to miss a step with you kid," I said with tears in my eyes.

I was still racked with guilt for not being with Ben the entire time. Even thought Bella always reminded me that it wasn't by choice. On the way home I called the entire family to meet at our house.

They were their waiting for us.

Alice and Jasper were gazing at their baby. Emmett was batting with Ben on the video games. I looked over to Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme all at the kitchen table. "We are home," I said.

"What happened Bella?" Rosalie asked rushing over to her.

"Go on," Bella said motioning to me.

"Well," I said with a huge smile. "Rosalie baby is coming in about two months but you will have another grandchild in about seven," I said softly.

Esme squealed running over to Bella and hugging her close. Alice came over to hug her as well as Rosalie. The guys all congratulated me. I noticed Ben out of the corner. He looked sad. Bella went over to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"What is the matter?" Bella asked softly.

"Do you still love me?" Ben asked softly.

"Of course," Bella said with a smile. "You are always going to be my little man," she said with a smile on her face and he hugged her close.

"That is right kid," I said causing Ben to look at me. "You are always going to be my number one partner," I said causing him to hug me.

"I think its time for the surprise," Ben sad with me smiling. This kid was smart.

"You are right," I said standing up and standing up Bella.

"What surprise?" Bella asked arching my eyebrow.

"Bella," I said going over to the dresser and pulling out the box.

"Oh my god," Bella said placing her hand over her mouth.

"Will you marry me?" I asked taking her left hand.

"Oh my god," Alice said clapping her hands.

"Yes," Bella said nodding her head and I slid the ring on her finger. We kissed and everyone cheered.

I finally had my family.


	27. Forks

AN: Thank You!

Flora73: Thanks!

fabbydulcinea: I know I am so excited the wedding will be coming up in the next chapter.

Blushing Bella18: Thanks! Here you go!

Fire-Fox6677: Thanks!

Laurrrr: Thanks!

amwine: Thanks! He is so cute.

icefang7: Thanks!

Chapter Twenty-Seven 'Forks'

I can't believe he asked me to marry him. I thought since we already got married that the big wedding would be held off for awhile. I sat there gazing at my ring at the dinner table. Edward went to put Ben to bed for the night. "Hey," Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Hi," I said still beaming from ear to ear.

"Is it to small?" Edward asked causing me to laugh.

"Its perfect," I said looking down at it. "Just for me," I said gazing at him.

"I thought so," Edward said in a low voice and I put my hand down.

"We don't have to do this," I said softly. "I mean if it's too soon," I said causing him grip my hand and look directly at me. I always knew when he was serious about something.

"You took in my son as your own, you are giving me another child, you've been patient with me in dealing with Tanya and James, you never once doubted my love for you," Edward said while stroking my hand with his thumb. "This is the least I can do for you my love," he said.

"Alice is going to go crazy," I said causing him to laugh.

"As long as you are happy I don't care," Edward said kissing me softly. I stood up from the table with my hand still in his.

"Come on," I said leading him to the bedroom.

"Bella," Edward said stopping me once we got into the room. "I don't want to hurt the baby," he said causing me to snicker. "That isn't funny," he said sternly.

"The baby will be just fine," I said placing my lips on his. "But," I said against them. "If you don't want to do anything," I said letting my hand trail down his stomach to his bulge.

"Come here," Edward said pulling me into a passionate kiss. We spent the night exploring each other again and again. Until both of us were spent.

The next morning got up to the make breakfast and went to call my dad. I had a plate in my hand and my cell rang. It was dad. "I guess we think alike," I answered.

"Bella." It wasn't my dad. It was Sue.

"Sue," I said arching my eyebrow. "I got some big news," I said to excited to care.

"Bella," Sue said again.

"I am having the big wedding so you better have a dress," I said in a firm tone.

"Bella stop," Sue said in a stern voice and she never got stern with me.

"What is the matter?" I asked knowing something had to be wrong.

"It's your dad," Sue said softly.

"What about my dad?" I asked feeling my heart begin to pound.

"He's been shot," Sue said softly. "Its bad," she finished.

The plate dropped from my hand as well as the phone. I slid down to the floor and Edward came running into the kitchen. He came over to me bypassing the glass.

"Bella," Edward said but I was in a daze. "Who is this?" He asked into the phone. "I understand will be there," he said hanging up. "Bella," he said shaking me.

"My dad," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Mommy," Ben said coming over and I stopped him.

"The glass baby," I said pushing him back. "I got to pick up the glass," I said shaking.

"Baby I got the glass," Edward said taking my hand and I began to sob. "It's okay," he said rocking my in his arms. "Its gonna be okay," he replied stroking my back.

Carlisle had given the private jet to me and Edward to fly out to Forks. They said they would try to make it out their once they got the schedule reorganized. I felt so bad that I was causing all this grief. Ben came over to me on the plane with a drawing.

It said I love you.

"I love you too baby," I said softly. "And your grandpa is going to be just fine," I said firmly.

"Okay," Ben said hugging me and the tears slipped again.

Once we got the hospital Dr. Hanson came over to me. "Bella," he replied hugging me.

"Hey Ken," I said with tears in my eyes. "How is he?" I asked.

"I am not going to lie," Ken said. "He is in the fight for his life," he said softly.

"Sorry for my rudeness," I said softly. "This is my husband Edward and my son Ben," I said knowing that news would spread fast around here.

"Son?" Ken asked arching his eyebrow. "Charlie never told me about that," he said softly.

"Does it matter?" Sue asked coming over to us and hugging me. "I will show you to his room something that others should be doing," she said glaring at the doctor.

"Thanks," I said with a smile on my face. "How is he?" I asked.

"Like the doc said not good," Sue said motioning me to the door. I stopped in my tracks. My dad was hooked up to all kinds of machines and a oxygen mask over his face.

"Oh daddy," I said with tears in my eyes and went over to his bedside. Sue, Ben, and Edward left me alone for a moment.

I just held his hand for the entire time I was there not saying a word. A few hours later they came back into the room to check on me. "Hey," Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Hi," I said smiling up at him. "Sue why don't you go home and rest?" I asked her.

"No I can't leave him," Sue said shaking his head.

"I will let you know if anything changes," I said in a firm tone. "Go home," I said in a firm tone and she nodded his head.

"Love you kid," Sue said kissing my cheek and then kissed my dad. "I will be back," she said before leaving the room.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and I let the tears fall. Ben came around wrapping his arms around my waist. "Its gonna be okay," Ben said softly.

"I know," I said touching his head. "Because you are here," I said causing him to smile.

"Knock knock," a voice said causing me to turn. It was Tyler in a deputy's uniform.

"Tyler," I said laughing through my tears. "A cop," I tried to stop laughing.

"Laugh all you want," Tyler said rolling his eyes. "But I am a man now and I have a woman to take care of," he said causing me to bite my lip.

"How is Angie?" I asked causing him to smile.

"She is pregnant," Tyler said softly and I touched my stomach.

"Me too," I said with him hugging me.

"That is great," Tyler said in a firm tone. "So this is your kid," he said looking at Ben.

"It's already out," I said in a firm tone and he nodded his head.

"Don't worry Angie told everyone off in the diner," Tyler said laughing. "I just feel so guilty for not having your dad's back better," he said looking at him.

"I heard you killed the guy," I said causing him to nod. "That is enough for me," I said firmly.

"I got to make the rounds," Tyler said looking over at Edward. "You are lucky man," he said causing Edward to smile and shake his head.

"I know," Edward said gazing at him.

I turned back to look at my dad and then looked back at then. "Why don't you guys go get us something to eat from the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Sure," Edward said nodding his head. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Just a salad," I said with a smile and he kissed me.

"We'll be back," Edward said lifting up Ben in his arms and leaving the room.

I sat down next to my dad and grabbed his hand. "Okay dad," I said with tears. "It's almost been twenty four hours and you haven't woke up," I said. "You got to because you have to walk me down the isle again," I said wiping my tears. "And you're a grandpa to that amazing boy I mean if you are not here who is going to show him how to hunt and fish properly," I said. "And this baby girl," I said softly. "I know it's a girl dad so you have to teach her how to shot a gun so she can protect herself," I rested my head on his hand. "Daddy wake up," I said sobbing.

I heard someone clear their throat and gazed up to see Jacob. Just great.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at him.

"I didn't come here to start trouble," Jacob said softly. "I came here to lend an ear or a shoulder if you need it," he said.

"I have a husband for that," I said causing him to nod.

"I hate that we ended up like this," Jacob said in a firm voice.

"You did that," I said in a firm tone. "But it was the best thing for me," I said. "I found the most amazing man and I have a great son and I am having a baby soon," I said touching my stomach.

"That is great," Jacob said. "Leah is pregnant too," he said.

"Good for her," I said nodding my head.

"Is there a problem?" Edward asked glancing over at Jacob.

"Edward this is Jacob," I said coming over to him. "Jacob this is my husband Edward and my son Ben," I said picking him up.

"I will go," Jacob said leaving the room.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward asked causing me to shake my head.

"We got the salad," Ben said holding it up and I smiled at him.

"Let's eat then," I said setting him down and we all ate. It had been awhile since we slept and later that night Sue came into the room.

"You need to get some sleep Bella," Sue said softly.

"I am fine," I said in a firm tone.

"Ben is tired baby," Edward said causing me to look at him. He was half asleep.

"Call me," I said looking up at her and she nodded her head. "Let's go back to the house," I said causing him to stand with Ben in his arms.

Edward drove the rental up into the driveway of my childhood home. "This is nice," Edward said causing me to snicker.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head.

I got them into the house and we put Ben up in my room. "Goodnight baby," I said into his ear and kissed his forehead.

"Night mommy," Ben said before going back to sleep.

"I will get the air mattress," I said turning away and he grabbed my arm. I let the tears slip and he held me close to him.

"He will wake up," Edward said causing me to nod.

"He has too," I said softly. That night we fell asleep on the air mattress. I had my dad on my mind the entire time.

Edward and Ben the next morning went to get some breakfast from the diner. Sue and I sat with my dad the entire time. "So Edward is really great," Sue said causing me to smile.

"I know," I said nodding my head. "And Ben he is such a sweetie," I said. "I just can't believe I finally have the family I want," I said with him nodding.

"He is so happy for you," Sue said softly. "He came back with a picture from the justice of the peace and put it up the minute he got home," she said causing me to laugh.

"Bella," I heard a groan and we both shot up.

"Dad," I said rushing over to him.

"KEN!!" Sue yelled out. The doctor and nursed ran into the room.

Edward and Ben came in once we ushered out of the room. "What happened?" Edward asked.

"He woke up," I said with a smile on my face. "He said my name," I said with tears.

"Grandpas awake," Ben said causing me to get down to his level.

"Yeah and he is going to be so happy to see you again," I said with a smile on my face.

It was about a couple of hours before we were allowed to go in. I picked up Ben and stood in front of my dad. "Say hi to you grandson dad," I said causing him to smile.

"Hey kid," Charlie said softly. "I have heard you been taking good care of your momma," he said softly. "Better than your dad," he said causing me to laugh. "That is my man," he said.

"Mommy was sad," Ben said softly.

"I know," Charlie said looking up at me.

"But mommy is all better because of you and daddy," I said kissing his cheek. "And we have a surprise for you," I said with a smile. "You are having another grand baby," I said softly.

"Really?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"And you will have to come to Chicago soon," Edward said softly. "Because you got to give her away to me again," he said causing me to show him my ring.

"The others are here," Sue said coming into the room.

"Grandma," Ben said jumping up and running out of the room.

"I will go get them," I said heading after Ben along with Sue. I was so thankful that my father was awake and that we had the family together.

AN2: Read my fist Emmett/Bella story 'My Love Is Unconditional'. I hope you like it.


	28. Wedding Bells I

AN: Thank You!

CullenPotterAddiction: Thanks!

Swat56: I could never kill charlie that would be too much. Or would killing someone off be to much? Wait and see

clancy119: Thanks!

Weolynn: It makes me smile too. Thanks!

Fire-Fox6677: Thanks!

amwine: Thanks!

Brown-eyed Innocence: Thanks!

twilightdoctor: Got to have those bumps. Make the story better I think. Thanks!

Flora73: Thanks!

icefang7: Thanks!

Chapter Twenty-Eight 'Wedding Bells I'

_**Edward's POV **_

I hated having to watch Bella go through almost losing her father. I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and shield her from all of it. I knew that wouldn't work. We stayed in Forks for about a week to make sure her father got settled. Then we headed back home. Bella called Charlie any time she got a chance. Of course I would to if something like that happened to my father.

Things eventually got back to their normal pace and that's when Alice pounced. She was on my love from the flower arrangements to her wedding gowns. We barely had any time alone. But it was different today. Today was Ben's first day of Kindergarten.

"Morning," I said walking over to her at the table.

"Morning," Bella said kissing me on the cheek. "Breakfast is almost ready," she said. "Want to help me back Ben's lunch?" She asked with a smile.

"I think you are more excited then I and Ben combined," I said with a smirk. She stuck out her tongue and I smacked her on the butt.

"Edward," Bella said with a blush tone.

"I love that blush," I said cupping her cheek and kissing her.

"Gross," Ben said coming into the room with his bag.

"Got everything you need buddy," I said coming over to him. "Pencils, paper, colors, looks like you got everything," I said nodding his head.

"What about food?" Ben asked causing both of us to laugh.

"Here you go," Bella said handing it to him. "Be good today," she said kissing his cheek.

"Come on dad," Ben said jumping off the table and I grabbed my briefcase. Bella feed me a spoonful of eggs.

"I will bring the rest into work," Bella said kissing me.

"DAD!!" Ben yelled from the door.

"Love you," I said before leaving the house. I pulled the car up in front of the school and got out with my son. This was a big day for the both of us. I could almost cry but I won't I am a man.

"I am scared daddy," Ben said as we got to the front of his class.

"I know buddy," I said getting down to his level. "But you will do great," I said firmly. "And me and mom will be here to pick you up at four," I said causing him to hug me.

"Come on Ben," Ms. Berger said. "Good to see you again Mr. Cullen," she said shaking my hand.

"You too," I said softly. "Take care of my boy," I said watching him go into the group of kids. I took a deep breath and then walked away. I felt a tear slip and quickly wiped it.

I walked into the office to find Bella not at her desk. I arched my eyebrow and headed into my office. There she was on top of my desk. "How is Ben?" Bella asked.

"Better than me," I said softly. "But you could help me with that," I said locking the door.

"Really?" Bella asked. "I brought you some jam with your breakfast," she said picking up a jar and then dipping her finger in it. She placed the jam on her silk tank top.

"Looks delicious," I said taking off my jacket and my tie. I went over to her and sucked it off of her. "Mmm," I said licking my lips.

"How much time do we have?" Bella asked with me looking at the clock.

"About an hour," I said kissing her passionately and tried to keep quiet. We got ourselves together and I would walk her back to her desk.

Once the door was opened we saw four pairs of eyes staring back at us. It was Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. "Uh hi," Bella said softly.

"Okay," Alice said grabbing her arm. "Time to shop for that dress," he said. "And for you guys that includes Carlisle I set up a tux appointment," he said. "I measured your dad when we were down there so he's good," she said to me.

"Did you tell Sue what she would wear too?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"No she scares me," Alice said causing everyone to laugh. "Okay come on," he said.

"Bye," I said kissing her softly and she kissed me back.

"We get it you love her," Alice said pulling her away and she waved at me.

_**Bella's POV **_

I walked into the store full of wedding, bridesmaid, and prom dresses. "Hey baby," a voice said causing me to turn. It was my dad standing next to Esme.

"AHH!" I said screamed out. "Daddy!" I said hugging him close.

"You didn't think I was going to let this family buy my baby girls wedding gown," Charlie said touching my cheeks. "That is my job," he said firmly.

"Then lets go," I said taking his hand and leading him away.

It took forever till I found the perfect dress but it was too much. "You like it," Charlie said coming up behind me. "I can tell," he said in a firm tone.

"Dad is a thousand dollars," I said firmly. "You always told me not to be wasteful with money," I said with him smiling.

"This day doesn't count," Charlie said. "And as your father I have the right to revoke that rule at any time," he said firmly. "Now I am going to pay for this," he said firmly.

"I love you daddy," I said with a smile and hugged him.

"I love you too baby girl," Charlie said heading over to the counter.

I looked over at the dress and smiled over at him. "You got a great father," Alice said coming over to me.

"I know," I said nodding my head.

"Now we got to get the other stuff," Alice said taking my hand.

_**Edward's POV **_

A knock came on the door and in walked Charlie. "Sir," I said standing up quickly.

"Please I told you to call me Charlie," Charlie replied. "Sir makes me feel old," he said causing me to laugh slightly.

"Yes sir," I said. "I mean Charlie," I said stuttering.

"I want to have a talk with you," Charlie said softly.

"Okay," I said motioning him to sit down.

"I know you are already married to my daughter," Charlie said. "And that you've been doing a great job but after being shot," he replied.

"Yes," I said knowing where he was headed.

"I want your guarantee that I am leaving my baby girl, my grandson, and my new grandchild in good hands in case," Charlie said folding his hands in front of him.

"Charlie I promise you," I said leaning forward. "I would die for all three of them," I said in a firm tone. "I will never let them want for anything," I said firmly.

"That's all I needed to hear," Charlie said standing up and shaking my hand. Just then Bella came into the room and glanced at us.

"What is going on here?" Bella asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing love," I said with a smile.

"Right," Bella said arching her eyebrow.

"I just came to talk sports with the boy," Charlie said causing her to nod.

"Sure," Bella replied. "We got to go pick up Ben," she said. "Want to come dad?" She asked.

"No I got to go pick up Sue," Charlie said. "I am taking her out tonight," he said.

"Okay," Bella said. "The wedding is in two days so Alice is going to be calling not stop be ready for that," she said with a smile on her face.

"I was a marine Bella," Charlie replied. "I think I can handle Alice," he said causing her to nod.

_**Bella's POV **_

We got to the school and got out of the car. The kids came running out. Once we sat Ben he ran into both of our arms. "I had so much fun," Ben said with enthusiasm.

"That is great buddy," Edward said with a smile.

"I made this for you daddy," Ben said showing him a picture. He was dressed as a superhero.

"Wow," Edward said fighting back the tears.

"And for you mom," Ben said handing me a macaroni necklace.

"Its beautiful," I said kissing his cheek.

"Will you wear it for the wedding?" Ben asked causing me to tear up.

"Yeah baby I will," I said pulling them back. "Come on lets get you home," I said with Edward leading him to the car. "I am making spaghetti tonight," I said.

"YAY!!" Ben yelled out.

After dinner I gazed down at the necklace that Ben made. Edward came over with some wine and juice for me after putting Ben to bed. "He is so great," I said firmly.

"I know," Edward said handing me the glass. "But so are you," he said drinking his wine. "And this baby in there," he said rubbing my stomach.

"I can't believe we are getting married in two days," I said with a smile. "What do you have planned for our honeymoon?" I asked.

"That is a surprise," Edward said causing me to groan.

"I bet I can get it out of you," I said firmly.

"I would like to see you try," Edward said causing me to set down the necklace and glass. I watched him set his glass down and crawled into his lap.

I couldn't wait till our wedding night.


	29. Wedding Bells II

AN: Thank You!

Brown-eyed Innocence: Thanks!

amwine: Thanks!

Flora73: Thanks!

clancy119: Me too. Thanks!

holnico: No my brother went to kindergarten at four. Thanks!

neonchick08: Thanks!

CullenPotterAddiction: Thanks!

Fire-Fox6677: Thanks!

icefang7: Thanks!

Chapter Twenty-Nine 'Wedding Bells II'

_**Edward's POV **_

I rolled over in bed that next morning and gazed at the beauty in front of me. My wife Bella. I was going to marry her today the right way. The way she deserved. For taking good care of me and my son. I didn't believe it when she stepped into my life but I do now. Love does exist without pain.

"What are you staring at?" Bella asked opening her eyes.

"How did you know that I was staring at you?" I asked wrapping my arm around her.

"Because I was getting Goosebumps," Bella said kissing me softly on the lips.

"Good ones," I said causing her to nod and pull me into a kiss. A soft knock came at the door and we both pulled apart. "Come in," I said knowing it was Ben.

"Mommy!" Ben said running over me. "Today is your party you have to get up," he said.

"I know baby," Bella said softly.

"Aunt Alice is down there," Ben said causing me to groan.

"Come on," Bella said patting me on the shoulder.

"But I don't want to," I said crossing my arms and she rolls her eye. Once we all got down stairs Bella went to go make breakfast.

"No," Alice said. "We are all going to have breakfast together today," she said firmly.

"Okay," Bella said arching her eyebrow.

"I can't," I said zipping up my coat. "I got to go take care of something," he said.

"What is that exactly?" Bella asked crossing her arms.

"A surprise," I said with a smile on my face and she playfully glares at me.

"I don't like surprises," Bella said in a firm tone.

"Well it's for Ben too," I said causing her to sigh in defeat and then kiss me. "Give dad a hug," I said bending down and hugged him close. "I will see you around noon for lunch," he said.

"Where?" Bella asked causing me to smile.

"I will tell you that later," I said causing her to groan and I laughed as I left.

_**Bella's POV **_

I was sitting with the rest of my family including my dad and Sue. "So Jelly Belly," Emmett replied. "What did you say to my brother to make him not want a bachelor party?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head. "I told him if he wanted one to have one," I said firmly.

"But you weren't going to have one," Alice said glaring at me.

"Someone has got to stay with Ben," I said in a firm tone. "And I don't need one," I said. "I got everything I have ever wanted in life," I said softly.

"That is what he said," Jasper said gazing at me with a smile.

"Mom," Ben said. "Can you cut my sausage?" He asked causing me to nod.

"There you go baby," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Ew gross mom," Ben said wiping my kiss of and everyone just laughed.

"Soon you are going to want the ladies kissing you little man," Emmett said in a firm tone,

"No way," Ben said shaking his head. "Girls have cuties," he said causing all of us to laugh.

My cell started to ring and I picked it up. "Hello," I said softly.

"Hey baby," Edward said on the other end. "What are you doing right now?" HE asked.

"Just about finished with breakfast," I said softly. "What about you?" I asked softly.

"I want you to come meet me when you are done," Edward said with a cheerful tone. "You and Ben both," he said sounding more excited each time.

"Okay," I said. "Where are you?" I asked.

"At 5511 South Brook Road," Edward said causing me to write it down on the napkin.

"Okay," I said wondering where he was. "I will see you there in an hour," I said.

"Alright baby," Edward said. "Love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said before hanging up and everyone was smiling. "You know don't you," I said causing them to look away from me.

_**Edward's POV **_

I saw Bella pull up out of the window of our new home. That is right I bought us a new home. It would be better because we had Ben and a new baby. Bella got out of the car and her eyes widen.

"What do you think?" I asked coming out of the door.

"Is this?" Bella asked with tears. "Did you?" She asked.

"This is our home baby," I said holding up the keys. "If you want it," I said softly.

"School?" Bella asked.

"Three blocks up," I said softly. "It's a great school as long as Ben doesn't mind starting over," I said looking over at them and he shook his head still gazing at the house.

"Animals?" Bella asked.

"We have a humongous back yard we could have a hundred animals," I said "And a privacy fence so our kids can play safely," I said. "So," I said.

"Yes," Bella said nodding my head. "I want it," she said with her jumping in my arms.

"Can we go in?" Ben asked causing me to hand him the keys.

Once we walk inside I had blankets set up from the night. It was the night before our wedding and I wanted to spend it with my family. "Blankets," Bella said.

"I want us to stay here tonight," I said. "I don't want to any place else," I said wrapping my arms from behind her and she nodded her head.

"Then mommy better order some pizza," Bella said picking up the phone.

"Come on dad lets go outside," Ben said running out to the backyard.

_**Tanya's POV **_

Tanya and James rushed into the hotel room later that night. "Thanks for busting me out baby," Tanya said pulling him into passionate kiss.

"Always," James said firmly.

"Give me the gun," Tanya said causing him to hand it to her. "Perfect," she said.

"What?" James asked.

"I am going to that wedding," Tanya said. "Offer that bitch some advice before the wedding," she said with an evil crazed smile.

"Why?" James asked. "Lets just get out of town," he said.

"NO!" Tanya screamed out. "She took Edward and my baby from me," she said in anger.

"Edward I thought you didn't love him," James said. "I thought you loved me," he said.

"I do baby," Tanya said. "But only for the bed," she said patting his face. "Now come on we got a wedding to get to," she said causing him to back up.

"There is no way I am killing anyone least of all for you," James said with a disgusted look on his face. "I could have gone to prison for you," he said glaring at her.

"Fine," Tanya said pointing the gun at him. "Have it your way," she said shooting him in the chest. He fell down to the floor and she walked out with her bag.

_**Edward's POV **_

I woke up to a loud knock on the door. "What the hell?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"Edward language," Bella said glaring motioning over to Ben.

"Oh sorry," I said heading over to the door. It was my brothers and their wives.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Alice asked.

"Nice house man," Emmett said clasping my hand.

"Oh sorry Alice," Bella said softly. "We were just having such a great time," she said softly.

"A NICE TIME!!" Alice yelled out.

"Shh," Bella said glaring at her and looking back at Ben.

"Sorry," Alice said in a whisper. "But we still have a hair appointment and make up to get too," she said in a firm tone.

"Alright," I said motioning in. "Everything will be fine," I replied. "Go I will take Ben back home before heading to the church later," I said causing her to kiss me softly.

"I can't wait to be your wife again," Bella said kissing me softly.

"Okay lets go," Alice said dragging Bella away from me.

"Want to help me with him?" I asked Emmett and Jasper. They picked up the blankets and I picked up Ben who was still in a peaceful slumber.

_**Bella's POV **_

I had finally gotten my hair done and my make up. Alice was less pissed as the day went along. I looked down at my white dress and a soft knock came at the door. It was Ben. "Mom," he said.

"What?" I asked looking down at him.

"You forgot this," Ben said holding up the necklace of macaroni.

"Thank you," I said putting it on. "I couldn't have this wedding without it," I said with a smile. Then door opened and it was Tanya.

"Ben get behind me," I said in a firm tone and he got behind me.

_**Tanya's POV **_

"Don't you look so beautiful," I said glaring at her. "Taking my Ben from me," he said. "Taking Edward from me," I said feeling my mind start to go red.

"You did that yourself." Bella said pointing her finger at me.

This bitch was really serious.

_**Bella's POV **_

"Really?" Tanya yelled out raising her gun.

"Tanya put that down," I said causing her to come over to me. Ben's gripped tightening on me. "Someone could get hurt," I said firmly.

"I don't care," Tanya said motioning the gun to Ben.

"NO!!" I yelled out grabbing the gun and struggling with her. Ben started screaming and ran out of the room. I am sure to get help. Then the gun went off and I felt an instant pain.

"Oh my god," Tanya said backing away from me and I feel to the floor. I heard her run out.

"BELLA!!" I heard Edward scream and then everything went black.

AN: Please check out my other too stories and leave some reviews. Its My Love is Unconditional - Emmett/Bella and I'll Love you Better - Bella/Jacob. Thanks


	30. My Wedding Gift

AN: Thank You!

AZIdolFan: Thanks!

Laurrrr: Thanks!

amwine: Thanks!

Swat56: Here is the update!

AmatuerAuthor: Here is a happy update.

clancy119: Thanks!

Weolynn: I know poor kid.

Jdonovan09: Sorry but I didn't want much Jake in this story.

sambois: Me neither but read to find out.

Emoeverafter: Thanks!

icefang7: Here is your anwser.

fabbydulcinea: Thanks!

Fire-Fox6677: Thanks!

twilightdoctor: Thanks!

Flora73: Thanks!

holnico: Here is the anwser!

Chapter Thirty 'Wedding Gift'

I couldn't believe this was happening. My wife had been shot. My pregnant wife had been shot by my crazy ex-girlfriend. I would find her and I would make her pay. But now it was time to focus on Bella and our baby. We were following behind her and the doctors.

"She's three months pregnant," I said causing the nurse to turn to me.

"We'll take care of her," she replied before closing the doors to the ER room. I turned back to find the rest of my family running into the room.

Ben was in the corner and I went over to him. "Hey mommy is going to be fine," I said touching his face not realizing that I had blood on my shirt.

"Are you mad at me daddy?" Ben asked causing me to arch my eyebrow.

"For what?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"For not saving mommy," Ben said wiping his tears and I hugged him again.

"You did save mommy," I said softly. "You got help and she is going to make it because of you and then we are all going back to the party," I said causing my mother to step in.

"Lets go get you something to eat while daddy changes," Esme said causing me to look down at my shirt and I nodded my head. Emmett had gotten me the clothes I changed out of.

I washed the blood of my hands and my face. I punched the mirror just as my mothers walked into the room. "Damn it man," Jasper said looking at my hand.

"I fucking want her to die," I said with anger in my eyes.

"That is what we came to tell you," Emmett said sitting on the counter. "They went to her hotel room James was killed with her along side of him," he said looking down. "It was suicide," he said in a low voice and handed me a letter. "They said it was for you," he replied.

"I don't want it," I said pushing it back.

"Just read it," Jasper said softly. "After you get cleaned up," he replied.

They took me to a nurse who bandaged me up the whole time gazing at me. "What?" I asked causing her to look away.

"Its just I always dig guys with scars," the nurse said rubbing circles around my hand. I snatched my hand away from her with anger in my chest building.

"My fucking wife is dying in there with our child inside of her and you are sitting here flirting with me," I said causing her to back away. "I suggest you get another nurse in her," I said.

"I am sorry," she said getting up and walking out. Once the wound was finally taken care of I sat outside of the OR where she had been taken.

I looked down at the letter and quickly opened it.

**_Dear Eddie, _**

**_ I am so sorry for the pain I caused you and Ben. I am sorry for cheating on you with your best friend James. I am sorry for shooting your wife and potentially killing you and your unborn child. But the truth was if you had just come back to me. None of this would be happening. My life wouldn't be over. I hope you feel guilt over this you worthless piece of shit. _**

**_ Love Always Tanya _**

I couldn't believe that she actually wrote this. She tries to apologize then she turns back saying that it's all my fault. On top of all that she fucking calls me Eddie. I hate that.

The others finally after going down to the cafeteria. Ben walked over to me with a salad. "I am not hungry buddy," I said softly.

"Mom would want you too," Ben said with sad eyes and I couldn't deny him. Even though he came from me and Tanya. He had a lot of Bella in him.

I guess that was the whole nature v. nurture thing.

I took the salad slowly eating it to appease my son and my wife. I had to keep faith that she would come out of this okay. That both of them would. An hour later the surgeon arrived.

"How is she?" I asked with Ben running to grab my leg.

"She is remarkably fine," Dr. Jenson replied. "We were able to repair the damage and stop the bleeding the woman you've got is a fighter," he said shaking his head.

"What about the baby?" Ben asked causing me to look up at him with hope.

"The baby survived as well," Dr. Jenson said with a smile. "I will have an OB come take a look at her again once she is out of surgery but everything looks completely normal," he said.

"Thank God," I said running my hands along my face.

"Once we get her cleaned up," Dr. Jenson said. "You can go into room 501 to see her," he said with a smile on his face and I shook his hand.

"Thank you," I said firmly. "Come on buddy lets wait for your mom," I said leading him out with the others following behind.

They wheeled her into the room about thirty minutes later and she was still out of it. Ben leaned up to kiss her hand and I kissed her forehead and her stomach. "That is my girl," I said stroking her cheek. "Fight for us," I said softly.

"I am sorry Bella," Alice said softly. "They had to tare your dress but I got someone making a replica of it as we speak," she said into her ear. "You are going to have your dream wedding if it kills me," she said kissing her forehead.

"Mmm," Bella moaned out. "Where is Ben?" She asked.

"Right here momma," Ben said causing me to lift him.

"I was so worried," Bella said weakly as her eyes started to open.

"I am fine momma," Ben said with a smile.

"The baby," Bella said causing me to smile with tears in my eyes.

"The baby is fine," I said just as Charlie walked into the room.

"Daddy," Bella said smiling at him and he came over to her.

"This whole getting shot thing is for me not you," Charlie said stroking her hair. Bella looked down at Ben and then touched her stomach.

"I wasn't going to let her take my babies from me," Bella said in a firm tone.

"I know," Charlie said nodding her head. "Sleep baby girl," he said kissing her forehead and she closed her eyes once again.

That night I took Ben home to get changed and to bed. The phone started to ring and Ben ran over to pick it up. "Mommy," he said with a smile.

Bella must be up.

"Okay," Ben said hanging up the phone. "Aunt Alice told mommy to say where your best suit and come to the hospital," he said in a firm tone.

"Alright then," I said picking him up. "We don't want to make Aunt Alice mad do we," I said causing him to shake his head in a fast motion.

I got dressed in the suit that I knew was Bella's favorite and put Ben in one. I went to buy some flowers on the way and then headed to the hospital. Once I got in the room I was stunned. Bella was in a nice white shirt with a hand band of white flowers.

"What is this?" I asked sitting down Ben.

"I want to marry you," Bella replied. "It doesn't have to be big I just want to do it with everyone we love and a pastor," she said motioning to the older man in the corner.

"Are you sure?" I asked wanting to give her anything she desired.

"I have you, Ben, the baby, and our family," Bella said with tears in her eyes. "What else could I possibly need?" She asked causing me to kiss her.

"I am still planning a huge reception," Alice said in a firm tone causing us to laugh.

"Are you all ready?" The pastor replied causing both of us to nod.

I held onto her hand knowing that I just had the best wedding gift a guy could ask for. I had my family with me alive and safe. We sighted our vows in front of our family and God.


	31. All Started with a Blackmail

AN: Thank You!

Brynne660, InnerDancingMonkey, clancy119, Cannygrl, Swat56, AmatuerAuthor, , amwine, twilightdoctor, Fire-Fox6677, fabbydulcinea, becp, icefang7, Flora73: Thanks so much for all the support you have given me through this story. Please read the other stories I have written even if you don't like the parings. There is My Love is Unconditional which is an Emmett and Bella story. There is the I'll Love You Better a Jacob and Bella story. And the last is a general hospital story 'Beautiful - Dante and Lulu. Thanks again.

Chapter Thirty-One 'All Started with a Blackmail'

_**Bella's POV** _

I glanced at my nine month Bella in the long mirror in our bedroom. I couldn't believe that I would be giving birth in a matter of days. She and the baby were both fine after the surgery. She was also glad that Tanya was out of the picture. They took Ben to a therapist just to be safe. I mean that was a lot for one kid to deal with in a span of a few months.

"Mom!" Ben said running into the room. "Dad says come downstairs," he said with a smile.

"Oh no," I said knowing he got something else for me, the baby, or Ben. He was always spoiling us not that I minded when it was for the kids.

"Hey love," Edward said kissing me softly. "And my little angel," he said to the baby girl growing inside of my stomach. "I got something that all of you are going to love" he said firmly.

"Edward," I said in a firm tone.

"Just humor me," Edward said taking my hand and leading me outside. It was a SUV.

"Oh my god," I said in shock.

"I want more kids," Edward said causing me to arch my eyebrow. "I mean in due time," he said with me nodding my head. "But when we do I want to be prepared," he said.

"And it's your favorite color," I said crossing my arms.

"Actually I like this color on you better," Edward said softly.

"Huh?" Ben asked

"Nothing son," Edward said patting his head. "Lets go for a ride," he said helping us all in. We went around the block when I felt a sharp pain and then a release between my legs.

"Uh," I replied. "Honey we are going to have to get this detailed," I said causing him to arch his eyebrow.

"I just hand it detailed," Edward said causing me to glance down then back up. "Oh my god," he said with panic in his eyes. "We have to go back to the house, no the hospital," he said.

"Edward breath," I said. "Just take me to the hospital I will call Alice to get the bag," I said causing him to nod and he sped off to the hospital.

"Mommy's having a baby," Ben said clapping in the back.

_**Edward's POV** _

I couldn't believe I was going to be a father. I was going to be dad. I mean I was already a dad but I was actually going to witness everything. The family had arrived shortly after and were outside in the waiting room. Rosalie had twins a boy and a girl just a few months ago. I heard her scream as I came into the room with some ice. "Here love," I said giving her an ice chip.

"I can't do this," Bella said shaking her head.

"Yes you can," I said stroking her face. "I mean you took a bullet for our son for heaven sakes," I said causing her to snicker.

"That was a piece of cake," Bella said before another contraction hit her. She grabbed my hand and man was this woman strong. "Okay," she said breathing.

"Hello," Dr. Hanson said. Bella requested a woman OB which made me happy. I would not want any man touching her down there. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes," Bella said causing me to snicker and she glared at me. "Want to switch places?" She asked squeezing my hand.

"No dear," I said wincing in pain and she let go. The nurses came in surrounding her as the doctor got at the food of the bed.

"Okay when I tell you," Dr. Hanson said looking up. "Push," she said causing Bella to nod. "Now," she said causing her to use all her force for one push.

"You are doing great love," I said holding onto her hand. It seemed to last forever and Bella was getting tired. "I know you can do this," I said.

"Just one more," Dr. Hanson said with me giving Bella a kiss.

That seemed to give her the strength she needed because she pushed one more time. As the baby came out she screamed in pain. Then we heard the cry of our daughter. "You did it," I said to her.

"What does she look like?" Bella asked causing me to glance over.

"Just like her mother," I said into her ear and she smiled. The doctors got both of them cleaned up as I went out to tell the others.

_**Bella's POV** _

I was finally cleaned up and was being taught to breast fed. I knew not only was this good for the baby but good for me. "Hey," I said looking at Edward. "I think she is done," I said.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Edward asked. "I will keep the out for how ever long you need," he said causing me to nod.

"Hi," Alice said softly. Just then I saw my dad.

"Hi daddy," I said with a smile on my face.

"I heard you did great baby girl," Charlie said looking down at her. "Looks just like you," he said causing me to smirk.

"She has Edward's eyes," I said with a smile on my face.

"What did you name my granddaughter?" Carlisle asked causing us to smile at each other.

"We named her after mom and you Esme," I said looking at her. "Renesmee Cullen," I said causing both my father and Esme to tear up.

"Good girl," Charlie said causing me to nod.

_**Edward's POV** _

I couldn't believe how luck I was. This all started with blackmail. A blackmail that could have easily cost me this amazing woman. But she had such a forgiving heart and took me back in. I would never take her for granted. I would always love Isabella Marie Cullen and the family she blessed me with.


End file.
